The tale of the Bane
by Bane340
Summary: When Andreas Enns arrives at the Institute of war seeking redemption , will he find it? Or will he once again fall to desesperation. Follow the story of this mysterious character and find out where and how he earned his title "The Bane" The story is an AU and focuses on the OC character. There are multiple parings but they are not the focus of the story
1. Chapter 1

**O.K First time i try something like this so bear with me.**

**Comment what you want it´s no matter how you express yourself.**

Chapter 1 : Rule 1 ….

"We have to get to the gym quickly!" said a summoner who was running as fast as she could. She had two long ponytails of blonde hair that looked golden , and also had a small pink star tatoo in her right cheek ,she seemed to be around 25 years old .Her clothes were nothing important the typical summoner robes the institute makes their mages wear .

"I know , but could you slow down a little Chloe? I´m tired and I had a tiring day" the summoner who was trying to follow the first one exclaimed . This one had short orange hair , and was also wearing her summoner atire and looked a bit older than the other one , just under 30.

"Come on Sabrina! We might have found the new champion we can´t be late"

"Alright , alright just let me catch my breath" She said in between gasps "OK let´s go"

After a few minutes of running , they finally arrived to the gym. The Institute of War didn´t allow their Champions to fight outside of their magically infused maps , as they wouldn´t want their own champions to suffer any injures that wouldn´t allow them to fight again. Excepting for the gym on Tuesdays . On that day the gym that usually was there just to let some champions train , became a fighting ring allowing some champions to fight.

"Wow " the blonde said "Look at this place" All of the training equipment had been taken outside the gym and now all that was left was a giant circle in the floor , with two people inside it and a lot more outside screaming all sort of nonsense.

"Glad you made it my dears" said a voice in high piltovian accent.

"Caitlyn!" Said Chloe hugging the champion while Sabrina simply shaking her hand , she wasn´t the keen on physical contact.

"So where is this new champion?" asked the orange head

"Inside the ring , with my girlfriend" said with a sigh "She insisted in fighting him"

As soon as they looked they managed to see a punch going directly on VI´s jaw , which made her step back , as she relocated it. The enforcer had various cuts and bruises all over her body , and one of her legs was limping . She wasn´t wearing armor , as any weapon or armor that would give an unfair advantage to the fight would be magically replaced by a simple shirt , short and bandages to your arms and legs. Both she and the man had the same clothes and bandages.

"You hit hard ,spiky" said as she threw a punch to the man in front of her.

"Not as hard as you ,strawberry" Said as he caught the blow , and landed another on the middle of the Enforcer´s chest "But I know where to punch"

Vi fell to the floor and a Twisted Fate (who was wearing his referee costume) counted to ten and then shouted "Knocked OUT!. Then a blue light flashed from inside the ring and all of the injuries on Vi were erased , and her normal armor and giant gauntlets returned to her.

"You sure know how to beat the crap out of someone" she chuckled as she was trying to stand up, the injuries left but the pain remained.

"It´s one of my talents" he said extending his arm to help her up , as they both laughed.

They handshaked and then Vi walked of the ring.

"How are you fee-" Caitlying started to say , but she was interrupted when Vi kissed her in the mouth.

"Much better with you around, cupcake" she said while looking at the face of the sheriff which was now red from embarrassment.

Chloe herself got a little embarrassed herself , but Sabrina didn´t seem to mind . She had heard of the Duo going public after one of them almost died , and after that incident they had both decided that they shouldn´t care about the others and love each other if they so desire.

"OH!" said the pinkette noticing the two summoners " You must be here to meet spiky over there"

"Yes" Sabrina said in a formal tone "We—"

"We were charged by the Arch-mage to find the new Champion that you recommended and he looks awesome!" said the blonde girl with glee interrupting the orange girl. "But why haven´t his wounds heal , and why is he still on the ring?" She asked as Udyr stepped on.

"Tonight is King of the Hill" Vi clarified "You win, you stay on the ring until someone kicks your ass"

"Then i guess we will wait until he loses" said Sabrina sitting down , with Chloe sitting afterwards.

"Ha , you are in for a show kids" said the Enforcer knowing what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont except me to upload this often . Probably I will update it once a week in the future but for now to hell with it.**

Chapter 2 : The pleasure is all mine.

The girls were dumbfounded. They had been waiting for 2 hours for the man to lose , they both thought that even though he had won against Vi, he would lose rather quickly against other champions. They were wrong . Many champions got on that ring first Udyr , followed by Braum , then Sejuani and after that Garen but they would all fail to take down the "Bane" as they were calling him. At this moment he was fighting against Darius , and it looked like he would win again.

Sabrina took the opportunity to observe him more closely. He had black spiky hair (hence the nickname Vi gave him) , he had a muscular body though not as exaggerated as say someone like Braum but she could see that he trained regularly , he had purple eyes that seemed to glow from time to time , and had various scars of different forms and sizes all over his body. The most impressing feature however was the giant tattoo on his back with the form of a bat and a tribal tattoo which seemed to cover his entire right arm. However what surprised the girl the most was the fact that he could still be standing when he had been in that ring for a several minutes and several injuries.

After a few minutes Darius went down and "The Bane" won again , they shook each other hands and the loser got off the ring. There was no shame in losing to him , as hi had proven himself a warrior. Graves was collecting the money from the people who had placed bets , and the Twisted Fate exclaimed : "Who wants to be next?"

The room became silent when everybody saw Lee Sin enter the ring . Even though the newcomer had shown promise , the monk was know for his amazing martial arts skills. However there were no signs of fear in the Bane´s face, instead he laughed and said :

"You honor me with your presence"

"The honor is all mine" said the monk while bowing to his opponent "My only regret is that your injuries might not let you fight properly"

"No need to worry ,I had worst" he said with a chuckle. Then they both prepared for the fight.

After a few tense seconds the bell rang and the fight began. Lee was the first to attack dealing a brutal kick to Bane´s left side. Even though he couldn't block it he managed to catch the lag after the blow allowing for a quick punch to the monks chest. They both separated and prepared each other again.

"It seems I underestimated you , I shall not make the same mistake again"

Before he could answer Bane received another kick but this time to his eyes. "HYE-KUN!" exclaimed the monk while the tattooed man fell to the floor , and it all seemed as if it was over.

The crowd gasped in unison as they saw Bane to standing up that attack. "God dammit , I can't see a thing" He said while his eyes were bleeding even though they were closed.

"I respect your conviction but this fight is over" Lee threw a punch to his head ready to finish the fight , but he was surprise to see that his own blow had been caught mid air. After that Bane threw the monk off the ring with all of his strength.

"RINGED OUT" Twisted fate exclaimed. The crowd couldn't believe what they had just seen, it was the first time lee sin had been defeated in such events. The monk got off the floor and started laughing " So you do know how to fight blind"

"When I was little I was beat up in an alley , and my eyes were so hurt I was blind for a month. So my father decided to teach me how to sense energy. I don't need to see you I can sense you"

Cheers and applause came from the audience as both men bowed again.

"With that we finish the human tournament , winner Andreas Enns! The Bane of the Fighters!" once again the crowd cheered. "And now the non-human tournament begins!"

The fights between normal people and nonhumans were consider unfair so the tournaments have been divided into two.

"Who will be the first challenger?"

"Me" said Bane , provoking some laughter and weird looks from the audience.

"What is he doing?" Chloe asked

"Watch and learn" said the sheriff while looking at Andreas as if she knew what was about to happen. Vi was also watching with a smile on her face "It´s so cool when he does it" she said.

"Well sorry partner but only non-humans can fight now , so get of the ring" Twisted Fate said a little angry

"Oh,that so? Don´t worry " Bane said " I´m both"

Before anyone could understand Bane started to scream, and his body became tense as if he were in a lot of pain, the tattoo of the bat in his back started to glow purple and a strange aura of the same color covered his body . A few seconds later two bat-like wings came out of his back , his skin color changed to purple and his teeth sharpened ,as did his nails. The tattoos were now red and were glowing.

The crowd look in amazement , excepting Vi and Cait who presumably had already seen the transformation.

"So? Who is next?" Bane said

"I will fight you " said a gigantic Troll as he entered the ring " but do not be afraid King Trundle is a kind and noble king , and won´t hurt you a lot"

The bell rang and as soon as the fight started it was over. Bane ran to the troll with an unbelievable speed and punched his head so hard it made him fall to the ground.

Twisted fate and the audience couldn´t understand what had happened so Bane said "Well he is out cold , next?"

Another hour passed before the tournament was over . Many people had tried to take down Bane ,WarWick , Zac , Mundo, and others and had failed . In the end nobody wanted to fight him so he was declared champion of both human and non-human tournaments.

"We will see you next Tuesday" said Twisted as he teleported away with his share of the bets.

As he step out of the ring , Andreas transformed back to his human form and then walked towards Piltover´s Finest and the two summoners who still couldn't believe what they had seen in the last 3 hours .His clothes were returned to him. A leather jacket , black jeans , and a cane. But what impress the girls the most was all of the weapons he was carrying . He had a shotgun in his back , chains in his left arm , and his right arm had a weird armguard that had a hole where a blade could come out .

"Enjoyed the show strawberry?"

"Totally spiky but now you owe me a rematch" the enforcer said provoking laughter

"Whenever , wherever" then he turned to the sheriff "Cait so nice to see you, how is the new relationship working out for you?" making the sheriff´s head to go red.

"Well there is a lot of paperwork to be filled, but she is more than worth it"

Now it was Vi´s time to blush

"Awwww strawberry has a sweet spo- AUch!" He exclaimed when he was punched with in the arm by the enforcer.

"AHEM" said Sabrina noticing that they had completely forgotten about the two of them

"OH , right sorry" Said Cait apologizing " Andreas this are Summoner Chloe and Summoner Sabrina ,they will be the ones to test you and see if you are Champion material"

"H-H-Hi I´m Chloe a-a-and this is Sabrina " she said nervously " P-p-p-pleasure to meet you"

Bane extended the hand to Chloe , who shook it carefully , and then to Sabrina who was not nearly as scared as Chloe.

"The pleasure is all mine"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy holidays**

Chapter 3 : Let´s get the show on the road

"Ok since we have the gym for ourselves, we can do the physical test and get the information required right here" said Chloe "The Archmage will be arriving any minute now so lets gets some information out of the way"

All other champions and summoners had returned to their rooms or to do whatever it is they wanted to do , excepting for Piltover´s Finest who also were there to help with the interview.

"Sure where do you want to start?" said the man-bat

"Let´s get some questions out of the way shall we?" taking a pen out and paper she started righting down

"Ok"

"Full Name"

"Andreas Enns"

"Age"

"27"

"Specialization"

"Energy manipulation"

"Really? Huh" the blonde summoner exclaimed "I though you would say martial arts because … well you know. What kind of energy?"

The man grab his cane and raised it to the air "All of it" After that statement various colors and images went flying to the air. "It needs to be conducted , so I use my weapons or my cane to channel it"

"That is why you have a cane!" Vi exclaimed , which made everyone look at her "Sorry , just that I have know you for 4 months and I have never seen you use it for walking I thought it was just a decoration, you know , to look cool"

"Ok final question where are you from?"

"…" the man looked at the girl as if she had insulted him, making the room uncomfortable for everyone.

"Y-y-y-you don't need t-t-to answer we ah.." Sabrina put his palm on Chloe´s shoulder to calm her

"If the archmage decides you are capable to join the league, he will first mind meld with you no need to answer that question" He said while looking rather angry at the man "But you have also no need to act like that to a person who is just asking a question"

Bane looked at Sabrina with shame in his eyes" Yea ,sorry …just.." looking at the blonde summoner "The less you know the better" The summoner just nodded nerviously

"Well , now follow me to the arena we will have to decide your abilities" said Sabrina while walking to the magical ring. "While you were fighting Vi and Caitlyn both told us that you know this and have already decided ,right?"

"Yes it's pretty simple really" said the man confident

"Ok show me your abilities" Sabrina said while taking a pen and a notebook to write down the information "Please attack this puppet in front of you" After she said that a man completely white without a face appeared from thin air .

"While I am on human form I can hit forward with my cane" He said striking at the Puppet. "I can also grab him from a distance with my chains " he said while walking away from it and then attacking it and grabbing him "and I can throw myself at him" jumping to the puppet .

"How long is your chain?"

"A 3 metres"

"That´s half of tresh´s chain" She said while writing down "Continue"

"I can also shot him from a distance with my shotgun , at a maximum distance of 2 metres but it doesn't hurt as much " shoting the puppet " But if I do it at 1 metre or less , it knockbacks the enemy"

"All of this attacks have been charged with energy , right?"

"Yes, to hurt more" finally he said while transforming to his bat-form " I can transform into a bat like state that empowers all of my attacks. Instead of my cane I can now leap forward whit my armguard and my blade". Saying as he stabbed the puppet."My chains now can root someone in place and the shotgun´s blast width has now increased. I can only stay in this form a limited time however , as this form consumes energy , even thought in the real world there is an infinite source of energy and I can keep it forever , in magically restricted places it becomes less .. lengthy " He finished demonstration his abilities and then transformed back to the human form

"Ok , that's impressive " Said Sabrina while finishing writing his report.

"Indeed " said a voice behind bane

"ArchMage!" the girls said in unison before bowing. The Archmage was wearing a similar outfit to that of the normal summoners but he had a long hat instead of a cowl covering his head and the design was covered in golden marks and figures. He was old and had a long beard that reached to his waist

"So you are our best contestant for championship come child let me see you closer" he said extending his hand

"My pleasure to meet you sir" he said shaking the hand of the elder.

"My pleasure as well" he then looked to the duo standing a few feet away "Champion Caitlyn , Champion Vi , glad to see you , thank you for helping the institute and recommending such a wonderful fellow."  
"Well ,you see we felt like spiky here deserved a chance" vi said taking off his left gauntlet to shake his hand. After that he shook the sheriff´s hand,

"He has proven to useful in combat and in detective work as well , he is just what you want In a champion" she said matter-of-factly.

"I would also like to congratulate you for going public with your relationship , it brought me so much joy when I read it on the newspaper"

"YOU KNEW?!" said the duo as the blushed.

"Of course , I read your minds remember , I knew it would happen eventually I was just glad I was alive to see it" He said as everyone laughed while piltover´s finest blushed even more."Oh and summoner Chloe and summoner Sabrina if you would kindly hand your reports I can evaluate our applicant.

The girls did as they were told , and the Arch-Mage read them carefully for a minute or so and then said "Well , it all looks perfect to me , so all that is left is that I join my mind with yours , so we can confirm you have no ill intentions towards the league."

"Is…"Andreas started saying , not realizing his hands were shaking" Is that necessary?"

"Yes unfortunately , it is but there is no need to worry if you so desire the information I learn will remain a secret and we can ask everyone at the room to leave"

"No, they have helped me they deserve to stay, but … yes I would like that information to reaming secret"

"As you wish" The Archmage put both of his hands in Andreas head and said "Prepare yourself"

With that both the Archmage and Bane´s eyes and mouth started to glow , and they stood still for a full 2 minutes before they returned to normal.

Before anyone could ask , Andreas drop to his knees and started punching the floor , crying while he did it"

"I… Am sorry for … What you have been through" The Archmage said.

The four girls were surprised , the Mage had done countless mindmelds , but this time was different .This time he had been affected by what he had seen.

"Spiky .. you okay?" Said Vi while lifting him off the ground

"Yeah . Just that …" He said while looking at the Archmage "I´ve never wanted to relieve those memories" Vi looked behind her to Caitlyn , and they both exchanged a sad look. "But never mind that " Bane said regaining his posture "So . Am I Champion material?"

"Yes you are , we will make the official announcement tomorrow , in front of the whole institute of war but for now, you shall stay in the guests room and rest , I will see you tomorrow at 9 in the morning. As for the rest of you return to your rooms and get some rest"

As everyone was saying goodbye and the Archmage was walking to the door he said:  
"Oh, one more thing Andreas"

The bane looked to the Archmage

"Welcome to The League of Legends"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Best Month of his life

"THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST MONTH OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Andreas yelled at the top of his lungs.

He was sitting in the Institute´s cafeteria where most champions ate in between matches or in their free time ,unless they where a danger to other champions or didn´t have to eat. He was in a table with Piltover´s Finest , the Radiant Dawn , and The Unforgiven , all of whom were trying to contain their laughter.

"Nevermind the fact that I still don't have a room of my own in the institute which means I have been sleeping in the guest room in Gragas´ bar and tolerating all of the drunken rage that goes downstairs when I´m trying to sleep" he said ranting " but also I have to be in this PBE cycle testing my abilities , that change every single time I try to remember what is effective and what is not . I MEAN COME ON! If I shoot you in the face with a shotgun that has been energy charged why aren´t you dead!"

"Hang in there , spiky" Vi said patting him in the back with her giant gloves "You are almost done with the testing and you can begging fighting in the name of cities´ and their conflicts , I mean you are a pretty op midlaner/Jungler"

"And it´s not so bad you made lot´s of friends" said the samurai with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah , sure ,you Yasuo I met when you barged into my room drunk as a madman and fell over my bed , and Leona here was de only one who explained me what the hell everyone all of this weird slang like "_ganking" or "mia" _, after , of course , she beat the crap out of me in the last game. Great friends" he said grinning , which made the group laugh again.

"They still haven´t found a room for you yet?" said Leona

"No , there isn´t any more space in the unaffiliated dorms , so I am waiting for them to find me a room " seeing Caitlyn open his mouth , Bane responded quickly " And no, I am not staying with you two again"

"Oh, come on darling it cant be that bad. Why won´t you stay with us?"

"Because the last time I lived with you , before coming to the Institute you two were _"celebrating" _your new relationship at night and I had to live with your hormones." He said "and also …. I don´t know how they got there , but in my bag I still have the .. fuzzy cuffs".

Now it was the Duo´s time to blush, but before they had a chance to answer "Andreas!"

They heard a voice from the distance, and in a few seconds summoner Chloe was standing in front of him.

"Chloe , how are you?" he said smiling and winking at her , he learned that the summoner was particularly nervous around him so he took pleasure in annoying her.

"I´m f-f-f-fine " she said while looking the other way "actually I came here to tell you we found you a room " 

"Are you serious ?"

"Yeah , if it is okay with you we will move you to room 142 , that is Piltover´s dorm but you can stay there , if it doesn't bother you"

"No problem at all , I will go get my things and.."

"A-Actually you have your last match scheduled for today right now"

"REALLY!? AGAIN?!"

" Oh , but it´s ok , it's the last one" the summoner said "it´s the last PBE match you will have to do , after that you have a whole week before starting with the normal matches"

"Fine" he said with a sigh

"On the bright side " the girl said with a charming smile " I will be your summoner for the match , and you can pick your team , while we are at the match your stuff will be taken to the room"

"I can pick my team?" he looked back at the table where the others have been eavesdropping on the conversation "OY! If you are done listening on other´s people conversation we have a match to win" he said while grinning diabolically

"Do we have to? I mean we were planning on…" said Vi while looking to Caitlyn

"It´s okay darling we owe him" said the Sheriff while putting a hand on her cheek "Besides we still have the whole night for us " This made the enforcer blush . Then the sheriff whispered something to her ear that only she could hear "I will make it up to you "

"Hell yeah let´s get punching" she said while putting on her gauntlet´s on

"Well , I was planning on drinking at the bar " said Yasuo standing up "but , hell , it might be fun"

"Sure , it will be nice to fight for you instead of against you for once" said Leona

"Then it´s settle let´s go to the platform" said the summoner , then the whole group started walking.

After a minute or so walking Bane finally asked

"And Sabrina?"

"Still testing her project"

"Huh , she has been on that since I arrived"

"Yep" she said sadly "Here we are , I will be in another room and start the link in a minute

As they team positioned themselves they started to change their costumes . Bane couldn´t understand why the Institute forced them to get "skins" as they called them , but he decided to roll with it and changed his costumed to. It was a simple skin , his black jacket changed into a red one , and all of his weapons and cane got a slightly different designs , with red and gold colors. Also in these state his bat form changed to have a red skin , and gold teeth. It was a simple , but effective skin. He called it "Golden fury " outfit.

"Ready ,Andreas?"

"As ready as I can be"

"Then let´s go"

The match ended quickly after 30 minutes . Yasuo dominated the top lane , and Vi helped the bot lane push through a difficult situation. He had an easy match up against a Leblanc , whose passive was useless against him , as his own passive "Energy sense" let him distinguish between clones and real people. He could also see invisible champions. Of course he couldn´t sense people in bushes, even though he should be able to, but anyway , he didn´t care.

After winning the group congratulated themselves and decided to celebrate Bane´s acceptance into the league in a few days at Graga´s bar , because they had important matches , they had to wait .Chloe even promised to take Sabrina out of the lab and take her with them. Then all of them returned to their rooms. As Andreas was opening the door to his room he was trying to imagine who , or what , his roommate could be.

"Oh" said a monotone voice "you must be the new roommate"

**Forgot to tell Merry Christmas.**

**Buuuuuuut Happy new year**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Like Clockwork

Andreas took a few seconds to look around the room. It lacked any sort of decoration aside from a photo and some flowers in the corner. There was a Tv and a couch in front of it but both seemed like they had never been used. The walls also had a pale white color. However what interested him the most was his new roommate. A golden and iron robot , with a strange ball levitating near her.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the robot said while doing a spin " I am Orianna Reveck , Lady of Clockwork".

Andreas was a little shock. It wasn´t his first time seen a robot but this one seemed …. different. He couldn´t normally sense robots because , even though they had energy he could feel it as it was contained. But she.. felt almost human

"Hi , Andreas Enns ,the Bane of fighters" he said extending his hand waiting for her to shake it , he also had a genuine smile on his face "Friends call me Bane."

Orianna just stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his hand gently. "You do not seem afraid"

"Of what?"

"Me" she said in what almost felt like a sad tone "Normal humans dislike my appearance"

Bane laughed and then transformed into his bat form "I am far from normal"

Orianna calmly looked at him and simply nodded

"Now, I am sorry but I am really tired so I would like to get some rest , maybe we could talk tomorrow morning. If it doesn´t affect you. Is there anything you need to tell me?" he said while he yawned.

"Not really, your room is on the far left"

"Thanks , I have been dying for a good night sleep" he once again shook her hand and walked to his room. "Good night , darling". Orianna simply waved and walked into her room as well.

All of his stuff had been delivered. He didn´t have much excepting for some clothes , an old photo and a guitar. He promised to put everything in it´s place in the morning but for now he decided to get some sleep, so he changed to his real form. He transformed to his bat form but this time it was different. His skin was much darker than his normal form, two horns came out of his head , hooves replaced his feet, two talons appeared above them, and a reptile like tail appeared. Even his bat like features changed , his wings and ears size increased and his teeth and nails became sharper. He finally was able to let go , containing his true self was tiring. But now , he could relax and get some much needed rest.

In the morning Andreas felt rejuvenated. He had passed out as soon as he hit the bed and had slept for 12 hours. He decided he should go to the cafeteria to lunch with his friends , after that he would figure out what to do for the rest of the day. He put his clothes on as soon as he transformed into a human , equipped all of his weapons and prepared to go out.

When he was about to leave he noticed that Orianna was calmly sitting in the couch staring at the wall. Her eyes normally filled with a blue light were gray , and the ball which usually floated around her was sitting next to her.

"Um , Ori? Darling?" he asked thinking with a tone of worry in his voice "You doing alright there?"

As if she was turning on she looked at him and the lights returned to her eyes "Yes , I am function at my best capabilities why do you ask?"

"Oh , nothing you were looking at the wall with a blank expression and I thought something might be wrong"

"No, I usually wait for me to be called upon in matches so I enter my _stand by_ mode , then I battle , and after that I wait again"

"So , you don´t come out of your room ? Socialize? Go to the park or something? " Orianna just shook her head.

"There is no need to , like I previously mentioned humans find my appearance … disturbing , so I try not to bother them"

Andreas stood there for a few seconds thinking , then finally snapped his fingers.

"Come with me to the cafeteria I am having lunch with some other champions and they don´t care how you look"

Orianna sit there as if she were calculating her options but then she said "I am a freak , I do not belong there with-"

Bane quickly acted before she could continue her answer. Once again he let go and transform into his normal self, showing his bestial like features to her. "If I am the biggest freak in the room nobody will pay attention to you" Orianna looked at him for a minute before he talked again "Now come, I am not taking no for an answer" He then gave her a sympathetic look and wait . After another minute she simply nodded and turned her ball on.

They both walked out of the door while Bane was thinking _"Heh, beauty and beast. That was your favorite book wasn´t it , Camy?"_ He looked to his right to confirm that she was indeed following him and they quietly made their way to the cafeteria.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? , THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME !" Vi yelled at the top of her lungs.

His planned had worked. Everybody was so busy looking at him that they didn´t notice Orianna was with him. But now he was stuck explaining the situation to everybody at the table. Even they were a little shock about his "true self" but they seem to adapt very quickly, they had even accepted Orianna without questions , which made him very happy. The gang , as Vi called it, was the group of people he had made friends with in the last month or so . Vi , Cait , Yasuo , Leona , Heimerdinger , and the two summoners Sabrina and Chloe. He was happy to see that Orianna had fitted in well with them and was having a conversation with Heimer and Chloe.

Bane sighed and said " Once again. I didn´t want you to think you where hanging out with a devil or something so I walked around in my human form " Vi didn´t seem to convinced about the answer but shrugged and nodded

"Changing the subject" Yasuo said "Have you decided where we are going to have your welcoming dinner?"

"Not really I was planning on looking for it later for today but I haven´t thought of anything"

"Well" the radiant dawn spoke up " I know this place where…"

She suddenly stopped when two white haired champions walked by the table, they were talking to each other and gave a quick glance at their table. One was wearing noxian armor , and the other had a strange mark in her head. Bane whoever wasn´t paying much attention to that, he was more interested in Leona and Yasuo , who both looked at the two passing champions until they were out of sight with resentment , and what seemed to be a a hint of … love?.

"So…" Bane said after a few seconds of awkward silence " Do I want know or .. ARGH!"

He felt a sudden burn in his back. It was as if someone had whipped him with fire. He darted of his chair just in time to evade the other shot , which pulverized the chair he had been sitting on . He braced himself , and turned around. Even though he didn't need to look at the one responsible for the attack. He had felt this kind of burn before.

"Kayle" he said in a hateful voice.

"You dare insult me with your presence , Catoblespas?!" Kayle shouted. She was flying a few feet of the ground and wasn´t wearing her helmet , which allowed everyone to see the hatred in her eyes. "Die monster!"

Once again she raised her sword to attack , but Andreas was faster. He managed to chain one of kayle´s leg and pulled strongly to the ground before she struck the ground however he tackled her sending her flying to a wall. As soon as he heard the crash he retracted his chains.

"First time I see you in 10000 years and you attack your old friend in the Back!" he excalimed

He was about to throw himself at her but then he looked around the room. Various looks of fear and confusion were directed at him. He thought that now not only he looked like a monster he was acting like one. No. He wouldn´t let Kayle get her way. He threw his weapons to the ground as soon Kayle stood up , raised her sword again.

"Monster" she said " You are a monster"

"I was having lunch with my friends, and I was not the one who attack an unarmed person on his back" he looked at Kayle " Nor the one who left his sister to die" .

That was it. Kayle lunged herself towards him and impaled him with her fiery sword. Of course he had expected it , and braced himself but that didn´t mean it hurt less. He however refused to scream he didn't give her the satisfaction. He just stared at her. Then she raised her sword when he felled to his knees but just when she was about to cut his head off , she was paralyzed.

"What is going on here?!" The archmage screamed. He had arrived just in time. "Have you completely lost your mind!? Guards take her away , her punishment will be decided latter".

The guards grabbed Kayle from the shoulders and dragged her out of the room , while she was screaming to let her finish him off. After that the Archmage´s gaze turned to Bane who was gasping for air and coughing blood. His friends , who had been to shocked at the sudden events that had occurred , came back to their senses and surrounded him.

"Help him" Bane could feel a cold touch on his hands. It was Orianna´s . "He is dying , please help him" her usual monotone voice sounded worried.

"JANNA ! SORAKA! Please come here quickly! He is bleeding out! " That was clearly Caitlyn´s voice.

"Don´t you dare die here spiky!" Vi said "You still owe me a rematch, you hear me! You can´t die"

His vision started to blur.

"_Daddy?" A sweet child voice said " Is that you daddy?"_

"Camy? Sweetheart? " he said in a low voice , but all of the people around him heard him " I am sorry , Darling" He had started to cry " Sorry , so sorry darling, sorry…" Blood came out of his mouth every time he talked.

"He is going into shock , we need to take him to the Hospital" The voice sounded like Soraka´s and she looked like she was screaming , but to him it sounded more like a whisper. "I can´t heal him proper"

"We need to stay here and tell the Archmage what happened " Sabrina said " But.. please help him"

Behind her was Chloe , who was on the verge of breaking downand grabbing Sabrina´s arm strongly."P-P-Please , don´t…" she couldn´t finish the sentence because she started to cry.

"I ´ll carry him " Leona said lifting him up " Yasuo , go ahead tell the doctors to get everything ready! GO!" Yasuo nodded and started to run.

Bane closed his eyes after he started feeling cold , he only felt the movement of Leona carrying him and the sound of his friends. Then he heard nothing , and felt nothing.

"Am …. Am I dying, sweetheart?"

"_Sorry , daddy , not your time" _The voice said once again.

And then ….darkness.

**Author´s note:**

**2 Things: **

**I know this chapter was longer , I do not know the length of each chapter I just roll with it , but they have to be at least 1000 words in my opinion**

**I am changing the rating from T to M because of a future chapter I have in mind. A Violent one , not Lemon. Just letting you know.**

**FUN FACT! :**

**I wrote this fic on Monday. Forgot to save and had to re-write on Saturday. Truly I am a genius. But anyway I changed a few things , and I believe it is slightly better than the original one. Silver linings . Happy new year, everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Old acquaintances.

Andreas felt absolutely nothing. He had been feeling nothing for quite some time. He was floating in total darkness , not hearing nor seeing anything. He could not remember how he had gotten there , nor did he care.

"So , is this my punishment?" he thought " Am I to drift for all eternity?...Then so be it"

He suddenly saw a flash of light that illuminated everything until it replaced the darkness completelty.

"Is it my time? Can I rest now?" he asked.

"He is waking up!" It was the first thing Bane heard when he woke up in the emergency bed it was then followed by a hug that made him fell both comfortable and in pain. It was Sabrina. He had never thought the summoner cared for him , she was always distant. She immediately , realized her mistake when Andreas grunted in pain , she then blushed. "I am sorry! I forgot! Its just that.."

The summoner was interrupted , by a group of people entering the room . His friends followed by the Kinkou order … in doctor´s clothes? Was he hallucinating? Then it all came back to him , the fight with Kayle , Leona carrying him and then him passing out.

They greeted him and explained the situation to him. The Kinkou order, or more specifically , Shen , Akali and Kennen , were the doctors who treated him. Apparently they were trained to save lives, as well as taking them. After the wound was patched up , and he was given some magical healing by Soraka. Then he was left to rest for one day. His friends then took turns to look after him.

"We all had stuff to do " Vi said " So we could be here all the time. Well except for Sabri here" she said while patting the blushing girl on the back "She stayed with you day and night".

"Thanks for all you done for me " he said resting back to the bed " Nice to know some still care about me "

"Don´t say that " Yasuo exclaimed " A lot of people feel like you do , believe me , you are never truly alone.

He nodded and rested back to the bed. The group was about to leave , to allow him to rest when Orianna asked him a question "Who is Camy ?"

Andreas´ expression changed dramatically , and a frown and looked at her with angry eyes "How do you know that name?"

"You haven´t answered" Orianna said. She was pulled by the neck , so that she could see his face more clearly.

"How. Do. You. Know.?" He repeated , tightening his grip on her neck to the point where a small

"Enough!" Leona exclaimed " You kept repeating it when you were unconscious! Release her now!" She then put her hand on her blade and gave him a menacing look

Andreas realized what he was doing and released her "Sorry , I … she was.."

"Let me see him now!" A voice shouted from outside of his room interrupting him, Bane knew that voice quite well , but he was surprised to hear it.

"He is in a very fragile condition , only his friends can- HEY!" that sounded like Soraka being pushed away.

The door suddenly opened , and a Morgana entered the room. Everyone was surprised to see her, and some thought it had to do with the fact that her sister Kayle was involved.

"Morgana" Leona started to say in a defensive tone " I don´t know what you are doing here but if you harm him we will…. Morgana?" She said passing her hand in front of the dumbfounded angel. When she had entered the room she had quickly spotted Andreas and her eyes could not break from his.

She then started moving towards him, slowly and still surprised. Caitlyn was about to stand between the two , but Bane waved his hand to tell her it was alright. When she was in front of him , she tried to say something but couldn´t talk.

"Hello Morgana ,darling" he said first with a smile "Nice to see you again".

Then Morgana started to cry . " I- I ´m sorry , I couldn´t help you " she said between sobs " She pushed you to the abyss and then she turned around and came after me".

"It´s OK I came out of there , didn´t I?" he said putting a hand in her shoulder to calm her down " And don´t worry , the people responsible are dead."

Then Morgana realized something "Where….. Where is Camy?" she asked.

Bane looked at her and then closed his eyes and shook his head.

Once again Morgana started crying , repeating the words "I am sorry" over and over hugging him while she sobbed.

"Guys , could you come see me tomorrow ?" he said while hugging the weeping angel that was leaning in his shoulder "I would like to talk to Morgana about something."

He could see that his friends where having doubts about leaving him alone with the fallen angel so he decided to speak up.

Bane couldn´t look at them but he said " Camy she …she was my daughter. She is dead" Morgana was still crying in his arms. Some of his friends got closer to him to comfort him , but he spoke before they could touch him. "I will clear thing up later , but please.." When he rose his head all of the people there could see he too was crying "for now just let us be"

And with that the group came out of the room while the strange pair stayed in the room.

"Come on M." he said " It´s alright, tell me what you have been up to" clearing his tears and Morgana´s. "Have you finally opened that bakery of yours?"

The next morning Soraka was leading

"So how is he? " Chloe asked Soraka

" He has healed extremely well. It seems that his species has a some kind of healing factor. His wound has almost disappeared , he is to be released in a few hours. Morgana stayed with him all night , and she also helped him recover"

"That is wonderful news" Cait said with a slight surprise in her voice

" Indeed. I was not aware that she also was capable of healing" Orianna said

"Vi, Sabrina, and Yasuo are here already?" Leona asked

"Yes , they came here earlier … and they brought something with them" She said while opening the door. " I tried to stop them but …"

"HAHAHAHAHA , are you serious !? " Bane said between laughs.

The group immediately saw what the problem was. Yasuo and Vi had brought some beers with them and all of the people in the room apparently had been drinking. Vi and Yasuo were beyond wasted, while Sabrina and Morgana were both mildly drunk. Ugly enough , Bane was the only one who seemed to be the most sober , even thought he had more empty bottles next to him than any of them.

"Yeah , haha" Morgana said " So after teaching him how to bake , he came to work with me , and now I have to install a skylight , because last week , he jumped so high he broke the roof!" Once again the room exploded with laughter, and Leona soon realized they were talking about Pantheon.

"Hey looked who came to the party!" Yasuo screamed while throwing his arms to the air exagerately.

"Oh, hey there." He said making a gesture to come in.

"Have you been drinking love?" Cait asked Vi.

"No … Not a lot " she said trying to stand up but falling to her seat again.

"I can see "she said giving her a mean look.

"I am so screwed " she whipered to Bane´s ear which made him laugh again.

"I am sorry to have you walked all this way for nothing, I was just about to pick up my things and leave".

"It´s ok , we´ll wait for you outside the hospital" Chloe said while helping Sabrina stand up. Cait helped Vi up while Leona helped Yasuo.

After everyone left the room Bane decided it was time to put his clothes back on. All of his possessions he had at the time were stored in a closet in his room. He confirmed that all of his gear was still there , his gun , his blade , his chains , etc . After a few minutes of getting ready Soraka came in just when he was about to leave "Are you sure you are ok?" she asked "We don´t mind if you stay longer"

"It´s Ok" he started saying while putting all of his clothes on and attaching all of his weapons "My kind are fast healers"

"Indeed , I am well aware of what Catoblespas are capable of" she said while Andreas was walking out of the door " We were aware of …. what the Juridicator and their kind did to yours ,the atrocities that even the Celestials heard .."

Bane stopped dead on his tracks. He was standing right in front of her and she could see that in his face there was only regret. Once again he started walking never turning his back on her , even when she started to talk to him again "They deserve to know, they are your friends". When he was next to the door he turned around , eyes with a red glow on them. " I know" was all he said when he exited the building.

As soon as he came out he was surprise to see that Caitlyn and Vi were kissing passionately while the rest of the group looked as if they had just been told a sad story. Leona and Chloe were even on the verge of tears

"Am I … missing something?" he said on a confused tone.

The duo didn´t bother answering to him because they were to busy with each other so he directed a look at Morgana.

"They told us about your first meeting" she said "It was very romantic , is it true?"

Andreas finally understood what had happened "It is. But that is a story for another time." He said patting Vi on the back , which made the duo snapped out of their trance and smile at him with blushes of their faces. "Also I have decided to have the welcoming dinner at Morgana´s bakery , in a week , you are all invited. I… am telling you everything about me there"

"Are…" Morgana started saying " Are you sure?"

"Yes" he said "they deserve the truth . But for now let my have a few matches I need to check that everything is alright and that I have healed properly. Believe me this resting thing is not for me"

"Can I be your summoner?" Sabrina asked. It was the first time he heard her in a shy voice.

"Sure , darling. It´s a date!" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder making her blush.

They all laughed and headed back to the League´s main building while Bane was thinking that his friends deserved the truth … but they didn´t need it right away.

**Author´s note:**

**I am sorry this chapter was kind of rushed, because I am going on vacation in a few days so I had to prepare a lot of stuff. This of course means there won´t be any more chapters for at least 2 weeks. Once again I am sorry I would have liked to have a steady schedule but life gets in your way sometimes. **

**Also I know that this is has been mostly my OC (I have just recently learned what that means) screwing around in the Institute but believe plot is coming in about 2 more chapters, this is all just setting it up for the future. See you later guys ….. all 10 of you XD.**


	7. Update 1

Hi guys! I´m back.

I wanted to say that my vacations have been relaxing and that it gave me a lot of time to think about the story and how to continue. It´s why I have decided to change the Summuary of the story to better reflect what it is about. I apologize if the old summary made you come for something which you were expecting. I have no one to blame but myself for this. I didn´t know what an AU or OC meant. The new summary defines the story better.

If you came to this story thinking that the parings were the focus , I am sorry I wasted your time what I meant to say was that parings happen in the story. However if you liked the story of my OC I thank you and kindly ask that you stick around . Things are gonna get interesting soon enough.

Once more , thank you for reading.

**Pd :** If you just started reading this you can see the old summury below and have a laugh:

**What happens when a mysterious new champion meets a mysterious summoner? Well , a lot happens. Even tough the story focuses on 2 non-canon characters there still is (Vi x Caitlyn) (Riven x Yasuo) (Diana x Leona) There is no smut. At least not yet. This is story of redemption and inner peace. With mindless action and childish humor of course**

**Pdd: I also want to ****Sam-spirit-of-the-forest**** who has been an excellent follower of my story, and has been nothing but supportive of it . You rock dude/gal. Your stories are also great.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Vices

"Can you please put that thing out? It´s repulsive" Morgana said in an irritated tone. She was in her usual outfit but was about to change into her baker attire.

" Really ? I have grown rather fond of it " Bane said lifting the cigarette in his hand to his mouth. " Blame Vi. She said that Cait didn´t allow her to smoke anymore and gave them to me. I have to admit its pretty good."

" You do know that kills humans right?"

"Yeah , I can feel its effect on my lungs but I simply regenerate the damage. But if it annoys you.." He said putting it of the cigarette and throwing it in a thrash can nearby. "Happy?"

"Whatever, we all have our vices. So let´s see." Morgana said while grabbing a paper and a pen "Aside from Orianna who doesn´t eat we have ,Caitlyn , Vi , Sabrina , Chloe , Yasuo , Leona , you and me. Those are all the people that are coming tomorrow?"

"Add four more, can´t tell you who yet. They made me promise not to tell"

"Fine by me." She said putting the pen down " I am in charge of the dessert. The rest will bring the main dishes and other stuff. Anything else?"

"No thanks, that would be all. I need to go " Bane said standing up " I promised Zyra I would help her with a problem"

"Zyra , you know her? " Morgana asked confused.

"Not much. But she needed a favor and I was free." He said calmly " So I better not make her angry"

They both looked at each other's eyes without saying a word. After a few seconds Morgana hugged Andreas tightly. They stayed in that position for a minute , and as they separated Andreas walked to the door without looking back , but after opening the door he looks at Morgana again. Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

" I am sorry" Morgana said " I´m fine , go. I forgot you had something to do"

Andreas finally left the bakery and was walking towards the jungle that was outside of the Institute when Morgana run out of the door.

"I just want you to know!" She said screaming " It´s good to have you back!"

Andreas turned around, lit another cigarette and screamed back "It´s good to be back!"

Once again he headed towards the jungle. He had never gone into it before , he had heard it was a dangerous place even for champions. Strange creatures roamed around , and other of the most animal-like Champions like Rengar , Kog´maw or Kha´zix. However , Andreas didn´t run into any problems until he walked across one particular Champion.

" Well hello there " Ahri said in a seductive voice " You are the new champion , Bane something wasn´t it?. Have you come here for a good time "

"No , Ahri " he said annoyed " It´s late and I have somewhere to be so please move-"

Andreas was cut short when he suddenly felt the rush of adrenaline in his veins , and suddenly strange feelings towards the fox started to rise. And when she stood right in front of him the cigarette fell from his mouth and fell to the floor.

"Come on now , I know you want to" she said getting close to him and putting her hands on his belt" Why don´t we get rid of this-UGH"

Ahri couldn´t understand what was happening , Bane was grabbing her by the neck and she was starting to black out. She looked at his red glowing eyes and she understood that she had made a mistake.

"If you ever try to charm me again outside of the rift" He said putting her face in front of his " I will rip your goddamn head off"

Then he threw her against a tree. As soon as she hit the ground she stood up , even thought she had a hurt leg. "How dare you!?" She was about to make an orb when she realized that Andreas had two wedding rings in his index finger " I get it. I was out of line. You lost someone important and you lost her. I won´t try that again." She said while walking away "Appearances are deceiving aren´t their?"

"You have no idea." He said staring at her until she left. He looked down at the cigarette he had dropped and stepped on in then he continued walking.

After a few minutes he finally arrived at his destination. An annoyed looking Zyra and Orianna were talking. Orianna had Andreas´guitar in one hand and her ball in her back , turned off.

"Finally ,I was starting to think you had forgotten our promise!" Zyra said.

"Sorry I was late" Bane said " I run into some …. distractions on my way here. But that doesn´t matter now. Orianna do you have my guitar?" 

"Yes here it is." She said calmly giving it to him " But I don´t understand why you need it."

As Bane was starting to tune the guitar he explained. " Sona usually plays for Zyra´s plants. She says it helps them grow. However this week Sona was busy talking with some summoners about her new skin so she couldn´t make it."

"How did she know you played the guitar?" Orianna asked.

" I was practicing one of my songs yesterday at our room when you were in the middle of a match when she was walking by and heard me." Andreas explained " She knocked the door and we played for a while , and after I gave her a paper and a pen , she explained the situation . And I decided to help"

" This is all very interesting but my babies need their music." Zyra said " So if you don´t mind"

"Of course" Andreas said calmly.

After testing the cords Andreas started to play. He played for an hour non-stop, a variety of songs of different kinds. But his final one was a sad song. Even thought he didn´t sing the tone and symphony told the story behind it perfectly . It was a song that tells a story about hope in a devastated world . After finishing playing the song Zyra had shed some tears and Orianna , even thought she had the same expression as always, also looked a bit moved.

"Thank you Bane " Zyra said wiping her tears " It was truly beautiful"

"Yes your skill with the instrument is truly unique" Orianna said calmly

"Thank you , I learned to play a long time ago , when I had some free time." Bane said p

"Well , now I have to ask you to leave." Zyra said standing up " My babies apriciate the music but now they need to rest. If you want I would be more than happy if you came back some other day" She said extending her arm.

"It would be my pleasure" Bane said shaking her hand " Let´s go Orianna"

Both of them said goodbye and started walking back to the institute. They talked for a while , about their matches and other stuff and just when they were about to enter the Institute Andreas stopped walking.

"Is there something wrong?" Orianna asked.

Andreas calmly turned around and look back at the darkness of the night , with only the moonlight illuminating some parts of the jungle.

"Are you gonna stay hiding or are you going to come out?" Bane said

"Who are you talking to?" Oriana asked confusingly.

"And even if you hid I have already sense both of your energies , so come out already will ya?" Bane said.

They stood still for a few seconds and then suddenly a flash of moonlight appeared in front of them.

"Diana and Riven " Orianna said. " Have you come here to fight us?"

Indeed both champions were standing just a few feet away from them , Orianna prepared herself for a fight activating her ball , but Andreas waved his hand letting her know that she should calm down.

" Relax ,darling , I don´t think they want to fight" he said while they took out their khopesh and broken sword " Then again , I have been wrong before " he said activating his gauntlet´s blade.

"I´m impressed." Diana said "I knew of your energy sense but I hoped that the moonlight covered us. You didn´t seem to know we were here" Diana said calmly. 

"It did. But when I sensed a disturbance I tried harder and sensed you inside the light. I knew you were with me since the incident with Ahri." Bane said matter-of-factly. " Now . What do you need?"

Both of the silver haired woman stared at each other and then to Andreas.

"We need your help" Riven said putting her sword away. " It´s important"

Bane looked at her and then at Diana , who also put away her khopesh , and nodded.

"Come to our room" Bane said " It´s getting cold out here"

"Would you like some tea?" Orianna asked holding out a tray with tea cups.

"I´m fine, thanks" Riven said.

" Why not?" Diana asked grabbing one cup " Thanks"

They had arrived at Andreas´room. Since he became Orianna´s roommate, he had bought some furniture to decorate the living room and he had taught her that even thought she didn´t eat , it was necessary to have tea , alcohol , and snacks , so if someone visited they could be offered something. Riven and Diana were sitting on the couch that was facing the T.V. , Andreas had taken a chair from the table and was sitting on it and Orianna ,after putting the tray on the table , took her ball and sat on top of it.

"Now" Bane started saying " What is it you need?"

Diana was the first to speak " What have they told you about us?"

" Not much. But from what I could gather" Bane said " You betrayed the Solari and murdered the Elders becoming a heretic , and Riven was an ex-Noxian Capitan who murdered Yasuo´s elder. Even if they Ionian´s believe it was Yasuo , he says the truth when he says he didn´t do it , and Riven´s style of attack matches that of Yasuo , just a bit more rough around the edges."

"Is that all you know?"Riven asked

"I also know you love him" Bane said calmly " And that Diana loves Leona"

An uncomfortable silence filed the room for a few seconds , and both of the guests had shocked faces.

"How-?" Riven started asking.

" A few days in the cafeteria , before the Kayle incident , when you looked at them. Any other person would confuse that look for one of hatred , but if someone looks close enough , they will know that this kind of hate spawns from love. I should know , I had that look." Bane said " Am I correct?"

Both of them stared at him, and then nodded slowly.

"Nevertheless I don´t believe I know the hole story" Bane said " So I would like to hear it"

Riven looked Diana and then back to Andreas.

" I killed Yasuo´s elder" Riven started saying " After I went into exile I needed to get out of Ionia. I met Yasuo by chance and since we were both wanderers we traveled together. Since our past was a similar one we understood each decided to go to the Institute of War , where we would be safe. While on the trip our relationship grew. "

"But just when we were about to arrive, we were attacked. We dispatched them easily but Yasuo recognized my technique and realized that I was the one to have killed the Elder. We fought and I was defeated" Riven started to have cry " He was about to kill me when he changed his mind. He disappeared and told me that when he saw me again we would be enemies. And after two years since I joined the League he did. And now…. I don´t know what to do"

Orianna stood up and went looking for some tissues for Riven , who nodded and took some. Diana put one hand on her shoulder and then she began talking.

" Leona and I used to be girlfriends. Ever since she became a part of the Solari she would be the only one listen to me and protect me. Even when I talked about the moon she would listen carefully. And even thought I would be punished every now and then , those years we were together were the happiest of my life."

"When she came to the Institute and I was left alone in Mount Targon , the punishment became worse. And after I discovered the Lunari temple I believed that I would finally be accepted but they tried to have me executed anyway. When I was about to die , the moon empowered me and I murdered all off the elders."

"That´s when Leona arrived. She attacked me believing I had gone insane and I escaped enraged. After a year a I joined the League , and she never listens to me anymore. She still believes that what I did , I did because I wanted to" She looked like she was about to cry too , but contained herself

Andreas took out the final cigarette an lit it up.

"Thank you for telling me this , it´s good to know the full story" He started saying "But what does this have to do with me?"

"We … well we heard you finally made Caitlyn and Vi make their relationship public, so we were hoping that…." Diana seemed to embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Andreas stared at her confusingly and then released what she meant "You want me to reunite you with them?"

Both of the women blushed slightly and Andreas started laughing.

"This was a mistake " Diana said standing up " We shouldn´t have- " 

"I´ll help you" Andreas said " Tomorrow at 8 , we are having dinner at Morgana´s bakery , be there."

Riven looked at him confused. " But … won´t they be there?"

"Trust me , I have a plan." Bane said " Like I said. I used to have that look. All four of you are suffering so I will try to help. You are not bad , you are just in a bad situation"

"Thank you" Diana said.

"It means a lot to us". Riven said

After that they talked for a while and then both of the guests left. Then Bane and Orianna went to their own rooms to rest.

"Andreas?" Orianna said " Can I ask what your plan is?"

"I have no idea"

Orianna tilted her head slighty to the right "Then why help them, and risk your friendship with Yasuo and Leona?"

"Because they deserve to be happy " Bane said " And if my friendship is the price to pay then so be it."

"I wonder why they would love something that hurts them so much"

Andreas looks down at the empty cigarette box in his hand and grinned

"Because we all need our vices."

**Author´s Note:**

**Holy fuck , I am lazy as hell.**

**I could not bring myself to sit down and finish writing this. But , alas , now it´s done.**

**In the next chapter the origin of Andreas will be told , and the chapters after that will explain his path towards the League of Legends.**

**See you there.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : My time in heaven.

"HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!?" Leona screamed at the top of her lungs.

Andreas had met with Leona and Yasuo at the Cafeteria where they usually hanged out when they had to eat. He had taken this chance , now that the three of them were alone to tell them that he had invited both Riven and Diana to the party. Clearly, no one at the table was expecting that kind of reaction because they were all shocked. Nearby champions were also looking at her with worried faces.

Leona clearly realized that she was making a scene so she calmly sat at the table and said "Why in the sun´s name did you decide to invite Diana , DIANA of all people , to your dinner?"

Andreas had remained calm during her outburst and answered just as calmly " As I said. She and Riven asked for a favor yesterday and I decided to help them. They explained both of their stories and I decided I would help them. Which starts by me inviting them to the party tonight .They also made me swear not to tell you what the promise is, so don´t ask , because I won´t answer"

Leona clearly wasn´t happy with the answer and turned to Yasuo "And you are fine with Riven being there?"

Yasuo thought for a few seconds and then said " I will admit it will be uncomfortable. But I trust Andreas , if he says it will be fine then I believe him." He then grabbed his cup and started drinking.

"Thanks Yasuo" Bane said " Please Leona. I am not asking you to like her again , I just want them to be there."

Leona look at him for a few seconds and then sighed " Fine. I will behave. But if she starts saying things that offend me …"

"She won´t, I promise" At that moment Andreas was called for a match " Have to go see you tonight."

As Bane was leaving , both Yasuo and Leona looked at each other and sighed.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." Leona said.

* * *

"Can you hurry up , please?" Vi said.

"Calm down , Vi, we will be there soon" Caitlyn said calmly

"We are already late you know." Vi said annoyed

Vi and Caitlyn were heading to the bakery half an hour later, because Caitlyn couldn´t decide what type of shirt to wear.

"Just so you know" Caitlyn warned Vi " Try not to make a scene"

"Please" Vi said walking to the door of the bakery " They must already be fighting by now , I don´t think Leo and Diana will behave , much less Riven and Yasuo"

Vi grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"-And the yordle says .. Wait for me , my legs are tiny!" They recognized the voice , it was Shyvanna´s.

The room was filled with laughter . So much so , that both Vi and Caitlyn stood dumbfounded at the threshold of the door. They were also amazed by the sight in front of them.

Not only were Riven and Yasuo sitting in next to each other , but so were Leona and Diana. Orianna was sitting between Sabrina and Chloe, and Andreas was sitting on the head-board of the table. The other guests also surprised the couple. They had heard that Andreas was inviting four other people to the party but they couldn´t believe who they were. Cassiopeia , Shyvanna , Graves and Sejuani.

"Oh god " Cassiopeia said containing her laughter " That wasssss hilariousss"

"Well look , who arrived " Graves said " My drinking partner number 3# and her cop-girl"

"Sheriff Caitlyn and Agent Vi" Orianna said " You are late"

"Orianna! It´s mean to say that to people " Chloe said.

" Come here and sit down , you don´t make a Queen wait for her food" Sejuani said

As they were sitting down , and greeted everyone Morgana arrived with the food. All of the guests had bought something so all she needed to do was serve it.

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating. They exchanged stories , made jokes and ate a lot of food. The highlight of the evening was when Morgana served her cake. It was a two-floored cake covered in cream. As soon as it touched the tabled the guests devoured it. It was delicious.

And so the time came when all of the guests had finished eating , the table had been emptied and everyone was ready to hear Andreas story.

"Ok , I know that most of you don´t know each other so well" he started " But you have all been part of my life , or are important to me so you deserve to know all about me. This might be rather long but I hope you take your time to listen"

He paused for a second and then continued.

"First of " he said " A little background. I am not human "

"What a shock" Yasuo said sarcastically which caused some giggles.

"What I mean is that I am not from this planet" he said " My species are know as the Catoblepas"

All of the guests , except Morgana were shocked to hear that.

"An alien?" Shyvanna asked " Like those things from the Void?"

"Not quite like that" Andreas started saying " My homeworld is close to the Angels homeworld , Heven-"

"Morgana and Kayle are aliens?!" Vi asked "Aren´t they from Heaven , or something like that?"

"Your concept of Heaven is close to our world " Morgana replied " Though with a few small changes here and there"

" I thought you knew" Andreas said " Anyway I-"

" Is anyone else an alien and we don´t know it?" Sabrina asked still baffled

"Well , Soraka´s Celestial race don´t actually live on a Planet-per se" Morgana said " They live in these in between things called—"

"Anyway" Andreas said interrupting " My race is similar to Morgana´s in the sense that we live for far longer than human , and so I lied I am not 27 … im 27000."

"B—b-b-ut t-that means-" Chloe said

"Yes I know. But let me finish." Andreas said, while Chloe calmed down " My race was at constant war with another race from the Kradem. The first 10000 years of my life was spent in this war battling. I was named the B340, I don´t have a real name since at the time we only had numbers. I was named The Bane340 by my enemies , then it simply became The Bane . In the end it seemed like they would exterminate I decided that small group led by me invaded their homeworld , traveled to the center and blew up the planet. Me and my childhood friend Tanya were the only survivors"

"But how did you manage to dessstroy an entire planet?" Cassiopeia asked

"With this" Bane said taking out a book and pointing at a the cover , which had a golden sphere with strange symbols " This is the book of the Kanri , it´s a relic from my people. It has recipes for the Kanri , which is the sphere depicted in the cover. Depending on the ingredients , and combination the results vary"

"After the war the rest of the Kradem were hunted down and killed " Bane explained " Even thought it might seem horrible , all of the Kradem were devoid of emotion and killed without remorse any who were not part of their Collective"

"When peace came it didn´t last long , the Angels who had remained neutral in all these war came down from Heven and attacked us. It wasn´t even a war because we were tired from the last one. So we quickly signed a peace treaty."

"We would hand the Kanri over to them as well as this book ." He then paused to point at it for a while " The last part of the deal was that I would also serve the rest of my life as an Agent for the Angels. Doing as they pleased"

"Why you?" Diana ask

" I was the strongest among the Catoblepas, their leader" Bane explained " My people can create what we called Soul-Weapons. We literally shape part of our souls to form weapons. The stronger the soul , the stronger the of my kind form only 1 Soul-Weapon , but if they are skilled the can make 3. I was able to make 5. They are not the weapons I use today those are just catalysts"

"My friend Tanya came with me to Heven, we got married and had a child. Her name is.." Bane stopped for a second and then continued " Her name was Camy. All of the pain I caused , all of the people I killed ,it didn´t matter because when I came back she was there to hug me and comfort me"

"I know Kayle because our paths tended to cross. She and I went on mission together and even thought at first she had this businesses only attitude when she learned that I was loyal to the angels she started to open up to me. Morgana on the other hand , was a close friend of ours. Since we arrived she made us feel like we were at home."

Morgana was starting to tear up so Bane stood up and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She simply looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Of course that didn´t last" Bane said changing his tone " After 17000 years of service … they repaid me by killing my wife and child. Before I continue can you go look for the M.S.?"

"Sure" Morgana said , standing up and walking to the back of the show.

"Before I continue do any of you have questions?"

There was a silence before Caitlyn spoke up.

"Did they let you roam around freely in heaven?" she asked.

" I had two people who watched over me" Bane said " Virgil and Ion, and even thought they were close friends they treated me very differently. Virgil was always after the Kanri , and would send me into dangerous missions expecting me to die so that he would get it. Ion on the other hand was a close friend to me and my family , he also treated us like we were part of their home"

"If I may ask " Graves asked awkwardly " How did your family …. Well you know. And why?"

Andreas sighed " I was sent on a mission by Virgil and when I didn´t return quickly enough he decided I was dead. He wanted the Kanri so he accused my family of some nonsense and decided the punishment would be to thrown into the Void. I arrived just in time to see something come out of the portal and .." Andreas looked like he couldn´t finish the sentence.

"It´sss okay" Cassiopeia said "You don´t need to-"

"It swallowed them whole." Bane finally said "After that I lost it. I grabbed Virgil and threw him into the Void, then I started killing Angels left and right while I escaped. I found Ion and Morgana on my way out and they gave me the Kanri. They said that it was mine to hold. Then they tried to help me escape but Kayle grabbed me by the neck and threw me into what was called the abyss. Which we thought was endless hole but was actually a portal to another sector of space. It just so happened that it was Runaterra´s sector"

In that moment Morgana arrived holding a strange blue square in her hand. "Here is the Memory Sharer"

"Thanks darling" he said grabbing the M.S. "This will allow me to show you my memories in a short amount of time. So before I do it I ask are you ready. What I am going to show you might be personal for some so I have to ask permission to the four of you." He said nodding in the direction of the four surprise guests.

"Sure" Shyvanna said grining " It´s one of my favorite memories"

"Why not?" Graves said lighting a cigar " I don´t really mind that much"

"That ssstuff isss persssonal" Cassiopeia said blushing slightly " But show it anyway"

Sejuani simply nodded and said "Do it"

"Well , without further ado" Bane said while the cube started glowing " Let me show you my story"

**Authors note:**

**Holy hell.**

**I think my chapters are becoming larger and larger. I tried to keep this one short , because it was mostly exposition.**

**Next chapters the story of Bane and the connection to the 4 surprise guests will be revealed.**

**See you then.**

**Ps : If you are wondering , most of the names I use like Andreas , Virgil , Ion , etc. Where taken from a random name generator. I am terrible at inventing names.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Dragon Fire.

"_**Cupcake where are you?!"**_Vi Screamed

" _**I´m here can´t you see me?**__" _Caitlyn said

" _**NO! I can´t even see myself!"**_Vi screamed once again.

"_**Everyone calm down!" **_Morgana said_**" This is part of the Memory sharer!"**_

" _**Then do something Morgana!"**_That was Diana´s voice.

Darkness. Nothing to see and nothing to feel. The only thing that was heard was the screams of the guests of the party. It was starting to annoy him.

"_**SHUT UP!" **_Bane screamed and the noise was silenced_**" The program is loading. We are waiting for the M.S to fully charge"**_

"_**Andreas?"**_Sabrina asked **" Where are our bodies?"**

"_**In Morgana´s bakery, they weren´t moved"**_Andreas explained **"**_**Your minds were transported to the M.S where I can show you my story. Time passes slower , much slower , when we finish this it will have only took a few seconds so no harm will come to you mindless bodies. Now calm down and wait for the program to load. You are giving me a headache."**_

A few seconds later an explosion of light came. And suddenly the sight of a forest appeared.

"_**Wow"**_ Chloe exclaimed.

Then the figure of Andreas walking by the forest appeared. He didn´t have any of the weapons that he currently has. He was holding a scythe.

"_**What the hell?"**_Graves asked_**" Aren´t you gonna show us your fall from heaven. What are you showing us?"**_

"_**Do you want me to show you year by year my fall in a totally dark abyss, that took a hundread years?"**_Andreas asked sarcastically.

"_**No, guess not"**_Graves said.

"_**Thought so "**__ He said __**" This is a year after I crashed, Twenty years ago. I had already learned your language I also made an illusionto appear human so you wouldn´t attack me on sight."**_

"NO, Ravier , I am not sorry for putting Volendrug and Makan to sleep" Bane said " Nor am I sorry for letting Kozza and Zappo go"

"_**Um , Andreas , who were you talking to?" **_Leona asked

"_**My weapon" **_ Andreas said calmly

There was a short silence followed by Vi´s voice _**"So you went Jinx on us?"**_

"_**My weapons talked to me" **_ Bane explained _**" Like I said , they are Soul Weapons. They are part of me , they are sentient. Nevertheless , shortly after I crashed two of my weapons said they wanted to go on their own, and they other two said they were tired and wanted to rest. So I allowed them to do as they pleased"**_

Bane stopped dead on his tracks "The only one left is you Ravier" Bane said " But…. I know you want to sleep too ."

Silence followed

"If you say so" Bane said as he continued walking "Thanks, our objective is only a few metres away"

"_**I had started looking for the ingredients needed for the Kanri. I wanted to find the soul of my daughter. To see her one last time." **_Bane started saying sadly _**"After learning where I could find my first ingredient I started looking. A heart of fire."**_

After walking for a few minutes Bane found himself in front of a cave. Before doing anything else he transformed into his true self, and it started to rain.

"I know you are in there!" He screamed " Come out and face me!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking and fire came out of the cave. But Andreas was fast enough to react and jumped away from the line of fire. Then a dragon came out of the cave

"You dare attack me?" The dragon said " I am a mighty Celestial Dragon! I am one with the sky!"

" I´m sorry , but your death is needed for my quest" Bane said drawing his scythe " I will make sure your body is taken care of"

" You fool!" The dragon exclaimed " You don´t stand a chance!" Then the dragon jumped forward.

The fight lasted half an hour. The dragon and Bane exchanged blows and injured one another. But once the Dragon made a mistake Bane took the chance to bury the scythe deep in his chest. The dragon screamed and felon his back. While he was on the ground , Andreas jumped on top of him .

"This is the end of you my friend" He said rising the scythe " Rest in Pe-"

"NOO!" a sudden voice screamed " Leave my daddy alone!"

Suddenly a weak fire hit Andreas, not enough to hurt him , but strong enough to get him off the dragon. When he recovered he looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw a small child with her hands extended.

"Shyvanna!" The dragon said " I told you to wait in the cave!" He then stood on his feet and faced Andreas " Do whatever you want with me , but I beg of you , do not harm my daughter. She is the world to me."

"_**Father" Shyvanna said in a sad tone.**_

Andreas stood still for a few seconds "Your daughter ?". After the dragon nodded , Andreas sigh and walk towards him. He could barely stand.

"Get away from him !" The small girl demanded, but there was a hint of fear in her voice " I am warning you!"

Andreas put away his scythe . " I won´t hurt him anymore." As he said that he walked past shyvanna and put his hand on his chest " Stand still"

Then his hand started glowing and he closed the wound he had made on his chest.

"What´s your name ,Dragon?" Bane asked withdrawing his hand

"Durnehviir" He said

"Go back to the cave, Durnehviir." Andreas started saying " It will take a few days until the wound has fully healed"

"We can´t stay we are being hunted" Durnehviir said " If we stay we will die"

"No. I will protect you" Andreas said surprising Durnehviir " I harmed you so now you are my responsibility"

"Why?" Durnehviir asked " You were about to kill me what changed your mind?"

Andreas looked at Shyvanna and said "Because I was a father too. And she also meant the world to me."

Durnehviir looked confused for a few seconds but nodded. He walked back into the cave followed shortly by Shyvanna , who never gave her back to Andreas.

"What is your name stranger?" she asked

Bane realized he didn´t have one. He needed one.

"I don´t have one. For now calm me Bane:"

Shyvanna nodded and entered the cave.

"Well Ravier, we have a new job for now" Bane said " Yeah , haha , I am a dumbass"

" _**I will fast forward to a few weeks later " **_Andreas said _**"Nothing too important happened"**_

As he said that flashes of different situations were shown. Andreas defending the entrance of the cave from guards and mercenaries. Him taking care of the Dragon and Shyvanna giving food to him. He also taught her some of his attacks.

"_**You know" **_Shyvanna started saying_** " I still remember all you taught me"**_

"_**A shame we had so little time , there was much more for you to learn" **_Andreas said happily_** "OK. Here we are."**_

Durnehviir was standing in front of Andreas , his wound now fully healed with a minor scar to remember it , and Shyvanna was standing next to his father.

"Thank you my friend " He said " Now we must go , help you for taking care of us "

"It was my pleasure" Bane said nodding , then he looked at Shyvanna who had her arms crossed. "Is something the matter, darling?"

"No its nothing " She said with an angry tone " You are going to leave us. Like mother like everyone else."

"Shyvanna!" Durnehviir exclaimed , but Bane simply waved his hand at him.

"I am sorry ,darling" Bane said kneeling " But I have to go , I have a mission to accomplish"

"Come with us please!" She said grabbing his arm on the verge of tears " I don´t wanna lose you too"

"_**You were ssso cute Ssshyvanna" **_Cassipeia said

"_**Shut up**_**" **Shyvanna said

Bane put his hand on her shoulder " I promise you we will meet again."

"You promise?" Shyvanna ask

"With all my heart" Bane said.

After that Shyvanna hugged him " Goodbye" she said.

"Goodbye my friend " Durnehviir said

Shyvanna got on top of her father and they started flying.

"When I see you again " She screamed as they were flying away " I will be strong enough to defend my father!"

"I will take you up on that promise" Bane screamed happily , waving " See you later"

After Shyvanna and Durnehviir were out of sight , Bane´s bag started glowing.

"The Kanri? But…" Bane said taking out the sphere and inspecting it " The Heart of fire…. It wasn´t supposed to be a literal heart it was the determination of one!"

"_**You didn´t know?" **_Riven asked

"_**Sounds kinda stupid" **_Yasuo said

"_**The ingredient for the Kanri might be a physical one or a metaphorical one. It works on mysterious ways" **_Andreas explained

"Ravier I thank you for your help .. but you deserve some rest" Bane said " No, it isn´t that . This has proven to me that violence isn´t the only way to get the ingridients. Besides you deserve to rest"

Silence followed

"If I get in trouble I can handle it on my own. But you are tired, it´s Ok to rest." Bane said . Then he waited a few seconds. "Good choice. Have a nice rest."

After that Bane took out his scythe and poured energy into it . Then the weapon became a beam of light and it went inside the body of Bane. After taking a few moments to recover he stood up.

"_**This weapons that are resting.." **_Orianna started saying

"_**They are inside of me." **_Andreas explained_** " Waiting to wake up. I have allowed them to rest this much because they deserv it. Now let´s fast forward to two years later."**_

The last thing they saw was Andreas taking out the book of ingriendts.

"The next ingredient is…" He started saying.

And then the blinding light appeared again.

**Author´s note:**

**There. First of the five origin chapters. Hope you like it.**

**Starting College next week. Its gonna be fun.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Cold as ice

**A/N : Reviews appreciated.**

"_**Sunofabitch" **_Graves exclaimed _**"Is that blinding light gonna appear each time it loads? It´s getting annoying"**_

After saying that, the program finished loading. This time Andreas was walking alone in the freezing snow. He no longer had his scythe , but had already replaced it with his cane, gauntlet and shotgun.

"_**This is two years later" **_Bane started saying _**"I´m in the Freljord looking for a shard of true Ice. I was surprise to find that Runaterra has True Ice because only a few planets in the universe have them. Unfortunately I couldn´t find any. And if I asked anyone they either told me I was crazy or laughed in my face. So I decided to look for it on my own."**_

Bane was wearing a cloak and was trying to find shelter in the blizzard . After looking for a few seconds he found a cave and decided to enter. As he finally reached the end of the cave he found a small campfire. The wood was still burning_**.**_ As he realized what that meant a small figure jumped on top of him and stabbed him in the shoulder. Reaction quickly he grab the figure from the shoulder and launched him towards the wall.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he watched the assailant. In front of him was a small girl around 14 years old , blue eyes and hair as white as the snow. She was wearing simple rugs despite the fact that it was cold even inside the cave. She had a small rock in the form of a knife , which she was pointing at him.

"Stay back you, hear me!?" She said trying to sound menacing.

"_**Was I truly that weak?" **_Sejuani asked.

"_**That´s you?" **_Vi asked.

"I know why you came here! You stay away from the crypt on top of the mountain!" Young Sejuani said while her hand shook " The treasure inside is mine. I am the Queen of Freljord!"

Analyzing the situation, he decided to transform to his bat form. Aside from the fact that it was a monstrous appearance to a human being, in his true form Bane is 2,40 metres tall. Seeing that the girl was startled he moved quickly. He activated his gauntlet, making the blade come out and quickly pinned Sejuani against the wall. Then he pointed the blade at her neck.

"I didn´t know about the treasure, but why don´t you tell me about it?"

"I will never tell you! I would rather- AUGH!" Sejuani screamed when the blade pierced her left leg.

" Look at me." Bane said " LOOK AT ME! If you don´t start talking right know I will remove all of your limbs, and leave you here! It will be worse than death, so start talking!" He said while putting pressure on the wound.

"_**By the Sun , Andreas!" **_ Leona said _**"She was just a child!"**_

" _**I… I was desperate." **_Bane said _**"I dodged all of the veins on purpose. It wasn´t lethal."**_

"_**That doesn´t make it right" **_Caitlyn remarked

"Legend says that he who enters the Sacred Crypt and defeats the guardian is rewarded , many people have tried but none have made it out alive." Sejuani said after a few seconds " He is given a weapon and a helmet of True Ice that belonged to Serylda, my ancient ancestor. It is my right to take it!" She said punching Bane in the face, tough It seem to have little effect as he remained still.

"Sorry kid" Bane said taking out the blade and throwing Sejuani, who was bleeding, then he started walking towards the door . " But I need that treasure more than you"

"Wait" Sejuani said crawling through the floor crying " You can´t enter the Crypt! Only the true sons and daughters of Freljord might enter, if not the crypt will collapse and everything in it destroyed!"

When she said that he stopped walking. She was telling the truth, he didn´t feel a change in her heartbeats when she said that so she wasn´t lying. He sighed and then slowly turned around made his way towards Sejuani. She grabbed her knife back and pointed at him but he didn´t seem to mind.

"Alright we will make a deal" He said " You want that treasure and so do I. I can defeat the guardian but I can´t enter, while you can but you cannot defend yourself. So here is the deal, I will train you to defeat the guardian , you retrieve the treasure and in return you will give me a part of the True Ice I need for my quest"

Sejuani looked at him closely and then said " And if I said no?"

"You will bleed out and die. And I will have to look for another son of Freljord." He said firmly " So what do you say , darling?

She stared at him for a while and then shook his hand "Deal"

"Great, now give me your leg " He said " I will patch it up."

After that everything became white. The program was loading again.

"_**I will fast forward two years now, to when she entered the Crypt" **_ Bane said

"_**You wouldn´t have left her there… right?" **_Sabrina asked

"…"

"_**It doesn´t matter anymore" **_Sejuani said _**" Those two years of training were the best I ever had. I wouldn´t be the woman I am now if it wasn´t for him."**_

"_**How were you trained?" **__Orianna asked_

"_**Let´s see" **_ Sejuani started saying "_**Aside from working out every single day , there was that one month he almost starved me to death to learn to survive with minimal food and when he dragged me into a blizzard left me there and told me to find my way back to learn to embrace the cold. He tortured me to make me immune to pain. And the last year he made me in charge of killing everyone who got near the entrance." **_

"_**And you were fine with that?" **_ Morgana asked.

"_**I wanted to get strong. And that was the way how. He also took care of me. He healed me when I was hurt , but when he saw that I got hurt constantly he taught me to heal myself. He also taught me to hunt." **_Sejuani said calmly.

"_**And despite that you refused to kill the damn boar" **_ Bane said ironically.

"_**He continued fighting even tough he had two broken legs and was bleeding from the head! I couldn´t kill Bristle after he showed such courage"**_ Sejuani exclaimed.

" _**Well he has proven himself loyal after you took care of him , and he certainly has grown."**_

As he said that the program finished loading. This time Sejuani was crouching petting Bristle, who was much smaller than he is now , and Bane was standing in front of a huge door on the side of a mountain. But Sejuani had changed drastically in appearance. She had various scars in her body and had clearly improved in strength; she was wearing a bikini top and a skirt which showed her resistance to the cold. What changed the most however were her eyes, which were now full of determination?

" _**Oh my god! Bristle was so cute!" **_ Chloe said.

" You ready, darling?" Bane asked " I don´t mind waiting a few more years."

" You getting attached to me , old man?" Sejuani asked grinning.

" I don´t want the last two years to be worthless " He said.

" Will you at least take my gauntlet with you?"

" No , I must prove my strength. That means no weapons. Just force."

"Remember what I taught you " He said standing in front of her " Muscles are great for beating up people , but true strength comes from inside"

"I know" she said " I´m ready"

She stood up and grabbing Bristle and handed him to Bane and gave him a look that said "take care of him". Bane simply nodded in response.

Then she walked right in front of the door and shouted.

"My name is Sejuani! I´m am the descendent of Serylda and a true daughter of Freljord! I demand a duel with the Guardian of the Crypt" 

After a few seconds the massive doors opened , which allowed Andreas and Sejuani to see inside the Crypt. It was a large dark room built inside of the mountain and in the end of the room they could see the chest which held the treasure. But what caught their attention was the Ice Giant standing in the middle of the room.

"ENTER" He said in a long voice.

Sejuani looked back at him and grinned not a single regret in her eyes. As she entered the room the doors closed behind him.

Once again timed move faster in the memory as Andreas speed out the process. This was evident because even thought he didn´t move from his spot , Bristle was seen jumping up and down in various places and trying to enter the room.

"Screw it " He finally said " She´s been in there for three ours I ain´t waiting no –"

As he said that Sejuani finally came out of the room. She was fool of cuts and injuries but she was dragging the chest.

Bane started laughing and run towards her " You did it!"

"Yeah " She said in a monotone voice " I did." 

As she opened the chest turning her back on him he started saying " Look , um… I know what I said but if those are important to you , you don´t need to .." Suddenly Sejuani took out the helmet with two horns on the side. She then took broke one of them and handed it over to him.

"That enough?" She asked

Bane stared at her confused and then he took out the Kanri. He touched it with the horn and it started glowing , and the sphere absorbed the shard of True Ice.

"Yes it is ." He said.

"Then it is time for us to part ways" she said grabbing the Flail inside the chest and inspecting it.

Bane realized she was trying to act tough so he decided to roll with it.

"I will see you later." He said bowing " Queen Sejuani"

He turned around and started walking but suddenly two arms were hugging him from behind.

"You better not die in this quest of yours!" she said trying to hide the fact that she was crying " I demand to see you again!"

Bane stood in place and said " As you command "

Then she released him and turned her back on him. They started walking in different directions , Bristle following Sejuani closely. Andreas turned around just as she was getting out of view and he saw how much that little girl he found in a cave had changed so much.

"Go on my little Queen" He said " Let nothing stop you"

When he took out the book the blinding light appeared once again.

"_**Here comes that freaking light again!" **_ Graves said annoyed.

**Author´s note:  
What I should probably do is write parts of the story in a long period of time , instead of writing it all in a single night.**

**But screw it , ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: An eye for an eye.

"_**Why is it taking so long now?" **_ Sabrina asked

"_**It is fast forwarding to eight years later , it takes some time" **_ Bane said.

"_**Wow that's a long time spiky , where were you?" **_ Vi asked.

" _**In prison" **__ He said calmly._

"_**YOU SPENT 8 YEARS IN PRISON?!" **_Chloe half screamed

" _**Why are you screaming? It´s not that much time" **_Bane said.

"_**Oh , right, you live for thousands of years , I forgot." **_ Chloe said embarrassedly.

" _**Why were you in prison?" **_ Caitlyn asked.

" _**Ripping the head off a child molester and throwing the skull into the sheriff office." **_

" _**Well , that sounds … brutal" **_ Yasuo said.

" _**This time I was looking for the Price of Betral. This was the first time I didn´t know what was I looking for so I wandered for a while. I was told that the place with the worst kind of betrayers was a prison called End of the Line .It was an island in Bilgwater, they take criminals there and is almost impossible to escape because it is surrounded by sharks. It was practically a society, they had houses , they harvested their own food and somehow the people who new how to smuggle things managed to get some things like cigars and drugs. However despite this I was not able to find what I was looking for. "**_

"_**Why didn´t the prisioners build a boat to escape?" **_Sejuani asked.

"_**Because on top of the sharks there were some ships roaming around which were full of pirates. If someone was a fool enough to try and survive the sharks they wouldn´t survive the people.I could leave any time I wanted but not a single one of the inmates there wanted revenge. They were all hopeless so I stayed there for a long time."**_

"_**What did you even do there?" **_ Shyvanna asked.

"_**It was surprisingly pleasant. When they learned that they couldn´t kill me they mostly left me alone. I also was taught how to play the guitar and chess by an old inmate named Charles. He had been in there for 20 years. Ok they program seems to be finishing." **_

As in finished loading an Island appeared. It was rather small but it seemed to have at least 100 inmates, there were a few trees and some animals. Only a few houses were seen and a small farm was also sighted. It was night time and Andreas was playing chess with an older inmate while being annoyed by two other younger inmates. Andreas pieces were black while the older inmate´s were white.

"Come on mate" One of them said " He cheated"

"Of course he cheated" Charles said while moving a piece. " It´s Graves we are talking about. Knight to Rook F4"

"_**Hehe , Good´ol Charles" **_Graves said.

"I can´t believe there are people stupid enough to play with him" Bane said also moving a piece " Tower to Queen G8, Check"

"Don´t be like that you have to help us get out gold back." The other inmate said.

"What do you want us to do?" Charles asked continuing to play " Rook to Tower G8"

"I don´t now , talk to him or something. He listens to you"

Andreas remained calmed for a few seconds and then moved a piece "Queen to C8, Checkmate."

As Charles inspected the board he confirmed that Andreas had won and knocked his King.

"I will talk to him" Andreas said " I will see what I can do"

Both of the inmates satisfied by this walked away leaving them alone.

"You really gonna talk to him?"

"Meh, What the hell" He said standing up "What do I have to lose"

As he walked away he grabbed his cane and shotgun.

"_**They let you keep your equipment in that island?" **_Orianna asked

"_**It´s not like you could use it to escape and we weren´t important, so they didn´t care" **_Bane explained.

When he arrived at the beach were Graves was he felt another presence so he quickly hid behind a rock. He managed to listen to Graves and he also heard another voice , which sounded like a woman´s but it also had a strange echo. He tried to look but couldn´t make out what she looked like.

"Is that your final word Oathsworn?" The voice asked.

"Dam right it is now get out of here" Graves screamed.

After that the woman disappeared and Andreas made his presence known.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"That ,partner , is the pain in my ass I have been having for a month now." Graves said calmly "Promising to get me my revenge at a price. My soul."

"Why didn´t you take it? I know you want revenge against the man who put you here" Bane asked confused. Everyone in the island knew of Graves and his past. "It could be the only chance you will get"

"Because when I kill that backstabbing sunofabitch , I want to be there to see it" Graves said "And I will be there."

Bane stood there for a few seconds thinking. This could be what he had been waiting for.

"What if I got you out of here?" Bane asked.

Graves looked at him and then started laughing.

"If you could get out you would have already"

"No. I was waiting for someone like you. We will make a deal. I will get you out of here and help you get started on your path to vengeance"

They exchanged some looks for a few seconds ,until Graves spoke again "What to you get from this? Do you want my soul too?"

"I promise that I won´t take anything away from you. Listen it is getting late, if you want to escape meet me at my cabin at 12:00 o clock. I will be waiting there."

One final time they looked at each other. Then Graves turned around.

"Fine. I will trust you , but you better not try to backstab me " He said walking away " You should fear a man with nothing to lose."

"_**That was …. Strangely poetic from you"**_ Diana said

"_**Thanks , I read it in a book that afternoon." **_ Graves explained. _**"Don´t even remember the name"**_

"_**Fast forward "**_ Bane said

After a quick light , the guest were presented to a cabin with Bane and Charles inside.

"Are you sure you don´t want to come with us?" Bane asked "This is what I told you about years ago. I can get you out of here."

"No. This is my home now. Nothing is waiting for me out there . I came here to say goodbye." He said putting his hand in his shoulder "Are you sure he is the one? This isn´t the first time…"

"He is" Bane said interrupting him " He has to be

"Then this is goodbye , my friend." He said sadly "Don´t forget to play the guitar once in a while, it is a wonderful instrument."

"Indeed it is" Bane put his hand in Charles shoulder "Farewell"

As Graves entered, Charles looked at Bane for one last time and went out of the cabin. Graves only had a small bag in his belt.

"You ready?" Graves asked.

Bane changed to his true form. "Are you?" He said extending his wings.

Graves didn´t seemed surprised at all " Born ready"

Bane hugged Graves , and said "Then let´s go"

As he said that he started flying , with Graves tighly around his arms.

The people on the island looked with disbelief as the paired flew away. After a few seconds the y were both in the middle of the ocean as they flew past a man-o-war.

"Shit they are firing" Graves said.

"Hold on!"

As a barrage of mortar and cannon fire was unload on them Andreas managed to evade most of it, excepting for one of them who hit him in the back. Nevertheless they managed to arrive to shore shortly after as they crashed. They both passed out.

"_**Fast forward" **_ Bane said.

"_**You aren´t upset are you?" **_ Graves asked.

"_**Why would he be?" **_ Casssiopeia asked.

As the program load once again , Bane found himself waking up alone in the beach.

"No. No no no no " He said standing up " Graves! Where are you?! ".

Andreas continued screaming and cursing at him.

"_**Wait. You didn´t left me?." **_Graves asked confused. _**"When I woke up, I was in some place else. I thought you had saved me and left on my own. What happened?"**_

"_**You are about to find out." **_Bane said

"ALL THAT TIME WASTED" Bane started saying "You were suppose to be the one you bastard!. When I find him I´m gonna…"

"What will you do?" A voice said behind him. It was the same voice that he heard with

As he turned around he aimed the shotgun at the voice. In front of him a specter stood. She looked like a woman, but she had three green spears coming out of her back.

"What the hell are you?" Bane asked

"Our name is Kalista , Lady of Vengeance , and I took the one called Malcolm Graves away." She said.

"Well , darling , I needed him for my… "

"For your quest , I know." She said " We have been following you since your arrival on Runaterra." She said mysteriously " But you will not get what you need from him. Yet you know the pain of Betrayal .We would gladly help you carry out your vengeance but our powers bind us to this plane. Yet.. there is another way to help you."

"At the cost of my soul? Not worth it" Bane said.

"Unfortunately we cannot bond your soul with ours permanently" She said " It is to different from ours. And as we said, we cannot help you ccarry out your vengeance."

"How will you help me then?" Bane asked lowering his shotgun.

"Bring out this strange object of yours." She said.

Slowly and carefully Bane took the Kanri out of his bag and grabbed it with his left hand. In turn Kalista extended her right hand and touched it, making it glow.

"But… the price of Betrayal!" Bane said confused " How I thought it was an abstract concept!"

"Maybe in other worlds" Kalista pulled back and laughed a black mist started covering all around them.

" But in this plane we are The Spear of Vengeance. We killed the liars because they betray those who they lead. When the deceivers destroy and abuse honest people, we will be there. We will enact vengeance for those who cannot. We will destroy them , and make them suffer for eternity.." She said as the mist made it impossible for Andreas to see.

"Such is the Price of Betrayal" A voice said, even thought no one was there with him. In the place were she had been standing there was a necklace with a small green spear in the center.

"_**Kalista , that scary spectre" **_Graves said _**"Shoulda known."**_

"_**She didn´t ask anything in return" **_Caitlyn asked _**"Your soul, service , nothing?"**_

"_**No she just gave it to me. Out of compassion I guess" **_ Bane explained.

"_**Kalista, The Lady of Vengeance. One of the most savage Marksmen in the League … did something out of compassion?"**_

"_**I have met her in the halls. She just smiled and said I will pay the debt later. But enough about that, let´s move to the last ingredient. Fast forward." **_Andreas said as the program once again.

The last thing they saw was Bane standing with the Kanri still in hand crouching in front of the necklace

"Thanks" he said picking the small necklace up with his free hand " I owe you one."

**Authors note:**

**Welp. This is the last chapter that I can upload so quickly. Updates will become ****much slower**** in the coming months because I have to pay attention to my studies. I am sorry but that is a priority. **

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter , it was a lot of fun to write, even tough it went through several re-writes but I think it ended up being better than I expected. **

**See you soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Monster´s Poison.

"_**The last ingredient I needed was known as the Great Poison. I searched all of Runaterra for seven years , and tried different kinds of poison. Ranging from man-made to natural , but nothing seemed to work. Finally my research took me to an ancient tomb deep inside the Shuriman desert which might had had solved my problem, but when I got there the Guard of the tomb stopped me. Nasus , who had been there for quite some time informed me that someone had already entered the tomb and taken what I needed by accident. I asked who had been the one who had taken it. He just gave me a name…." **_ Bane started explaining.

As he said that the program loaded once more. This time it showed a much more familiar location , a kitchen. It was rather spacious and it seemed to have very expensive equipment.

"…_**Cassiopeia Du Couteau" **_He finally said.

In the kitchen Talon and Katarina were sitting on one side of the counter , while Bane was sitting on the opposite end. He was taking out all of his weapons and handing them to Talon while Katarina was writing something in a paper.

"So you do understand what the fuck you are getting into, right?" Katarina said, pointing at him with a pencil. " I mean most people come here looking for money for their next-of-kin or whatever, I mean …. You likely won´t survive"

When he finished taking out all of his weapons , Talon threw them in a bag and checked that Andreas hadn´t hidden any of them.

"You don´t trust your sister?" Bane asked as Talon finished and handed him a butler uniform.

"I don´t. All of the previous assistants have never come back. It is practically a miracle that you took the job because no one else was taking it " Katarina said while handing him the paper "Sign here."

"_**Geezzz, thanksss sssisster" **_Cassiopeia said in an ironic tone.

"Still she is my sister and I… care for her" Katarina said avoiding the word love. In Noxus people do not say that word.

"_**Thanksss , sssister" **_Cassiopeia repeated , but this time it was more sincere.

As Bane started to put on his uniform he said " Don´t worry I won´t harm your sister. Even tough you haven´t told me what this ´condition´ of her is."

Katarina walked away from the kitchen. "It´s not her I worry about."

After a few seconds Andreas was in his ready new uniform and Talon handed him a silver a silver plate with various types of food and a bag full of different tools.

"Do you remember what you need to do?" He asked.

"Yes I do." Bane said

"Do not look at Miss du Couteau directly. Do not talk about her condition, nor ask her about it. Nor pretend to ignore her condition. Under no circumstances are you to call her anyting but ´Lady du Couteau´ or ´Madam´. Understood?" He said in a somewhat menacing tone.

"Yes" Bane said as he took the plate with one hand and a bag with another.

"Last door to the right" Talon said pointing to the door. As Andreas went past the threshold he hear Talon said once last thing "Good luck , you will need it".

As he closed the door behind him and turned around and started walking down the hall wondering what her condition was and if it had a connection to the Shuriman tomb. He didn´t realize the hall was full of statues , with different expression, ranging from anger to sadness.

"_**Were all of those your previous employees?" **_ Orianna asked.

"_**Yes" **_Cassiopeia said. _**"They were all horrified when they saw me , and I kind of … Overreacted." **_

"_**That looks horrifying" **_Diana said.

" _**I have seen worse" **_ Leona said ironically

Before Diana could speak up Bane did._** "Enough" **_ he said _**" No bickering inside my head". **_

Diana grunted , but did indeed leave the subject alone.

"Lady du Couteau" He said knocking on the door " My name is Andreas Enns, your new assistant , are you in a presentable condition?"

"_**Damn , you sound fancy , spiky" **_Vi said._** "What was that for?"**_

"_**You would be amazed how much a respectable tone and fancy words help you get into one of the most important houses in Runaterra." **_He said matter-of-factly.

"_**Point taken" **_ Vi responed.

The door opened slowly and Bane took it as a sign that he should enter. As he entered the room , he noticed two things. It was really , really big and it was decorated with various curtains and other statues. The bed was unbelievably huge with curtains covering something in it.

"Well , well " A voice said " Have you come here to get money for your family?. Were you lost and I was your last chance?"

Bane remained calmed " No , Madam" He said putting the plate in a nearby table.

Andreas could see something slithering out of the beds moving in the shadows "Then maybe you came here to enjoy the freak sssshow!" That was when she came out and moved quickly and positioned herself in front of Bane. She was standing tall and towering over him. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one she wears now , excepting she was wearing her previous headdress.

Still unfazed Andreas repeated himself putting down the bag. "No , Madam , just here to serve you".

Cassiopeia was still angry " DON´T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" She said coiling around him several times and strangling him "DON´T PRETEND TO NOT CARE ABOUT MY APPEARANCCCE!"

Bane started to feel uncomfortable " Should I care Madam?"

This time Cassiopeia looked surprised. " Well ..well I .." She started to loosen up her grip.

"Your dinner might get cold ,madam" He said nodding to the table " Your sister worked hard to cook it, she said it was your favorite."

The half-snake stared at him with hatred filled eyes , which began to glow as if she was about to use her Petrifying Gaze on him but she suddenly sighed and turned to the table. Then she ´sat´ in front of it , and started eating the food which her sister had made for her , which was a well-cooked Filet Mignon.

Andreas smirking , kneeled next to his bag in the ground and took out some tools.

"If it is okay with you Lady du Couteau , I´m going to clean you up while you eat " He said getting close to her with a comb , a bottle of water and a towel.

Taking another bite of her dinner , she barely looked at him and then turned back to her food "I like to start with the hair, you have to be.." She started saying while he already taken her headdress of and prepared the comb .

"I was informed, no need to worry "He said gently cleaning while she ate.

For a while she ate while he worked on her hair , then he quickly grabbed a towel and started cleaning her tail.

"Enjoying your food , Madam?" He asked.

"Don´t talk while you work peasant" She said angrily

"Understood , Madam"

"_**Bane, fassst forward." **_ Cassiopeia said nervously

"_**Why so nervous Cassiopeia?" **_Morgana asked smugly.

"I am done ,Madam" He said putting his tools away " If you don´t need me anymore I will take my leave."

Just as he was about to leave she grabbed his arm.

"WAIT! Do .. you find me disgusting?" she asked " I don´t care anymore , I won´t harm you but … please tell me " She said while she began to tear up

"No. I actually believe you are quite attractive" He said " Just because you are not like the regular human doesn´t mean you are ugly. "

"I am a monster" She said looking down at the ground.

"We are all monster , Madam " He said lifting her chin up "But you aren´t an ugly one"

"Thank you" She said getting close to him" Please stay with me".

"_**BANE FASSST FORWARD NOW!" **_Cassiopeia repeated in a much more ashamed tone.

"_**Aww Cassie , you sound so cute " **_ Shyvanna said , moking her previous comment.

"_**Sssshut up!" **_ The half-snake shouted. _**"Andreasss I sssswear to god.. !"**_

"It has been so long" Cassiopeia said getting close to his neck "I just need you to.."

Flash of light.

" _**Oh come on partner! It was just getting interesting" **_Graves said

"_**So … did you actually..?" **_Riven asked.

"_**Yep." **_Bane said. _** "Several times. In fact, it was what we did most of the time in those two years I was under her service"**_

"_**Heh, so " **_Vi asked _**" How did you do ´it´?**_

"_**Well , at first I didn´t know what the hell to do " **_He began explaining. _**"Then I realized I actually had to get her in the mood first so as to open up her … "**_

"_**DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT!" **_ Cassiopeia scream flustered.

" _**I cannot believe Katarina and Talon were fine with that" **_ Caitlyn said.

"_**They actually were more than fine, they thanked me. Talon smirked and Katarina said , and I quote ,´Ha, good-old Cassie is back´. Then she high-fived me "**_

" _**Oh, god" **_ Cassiopeia sighed. _**" I was in a dark place , I had forgotten what it felt like to be with someone. He was just at the right place at the right time."**_

"_**Right places at the different times." **_Andreas corrected her .

"_**Are you sure you are not half-rabbit too?" **_ Sejuani asked

The half-snake groaned at the joke ,which made the group laugh as the program loaded.

This time both servant and butler were inside a carriage. It seemed to be really large as it had enough space for both of them. Guards could also be heard outside of the carriage. This time Andreas was fully armed.

"Before I arrive to the league I want to know, what do you think of my new look?" She asked while making sure she was in dressed proper.

"I like it" Bane said while cleaning her tail "I gives you more of a ´Queen look´"

"Yessss you are right, asss alwaysss " She said putting the new headdress on. "But, you know, a Queen needssss a king besssside her"

"A king ? Where do we find one of those ?" He asked grinning.

"You are right thossse are rarely found" She said putting her arms around him " I will have to sssettle for a butler."

The carriage came to a sudden stop making the passengers hit their heads.

"Get out the way you lazy—Ugh!" The driver screamed.

Outside of the carriage slight grunts of pains were heard.

"Stay here!" Bane said standing up " I will check out-" BLAM! A shotgun blast made Andreas crash against the wall behind him.

"NOO!" She said slithering near him and then turning around to face the attackers , a group of four technologically armed mercenaries. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

She jumped at the closet one , but they were prepared. They fired simultaneous net shots at her which incapacitated her. She tried to use her most powerful spell on them , but they all were wearing spec ops goggles.

"You can stop trying to freeze us, bitch" The only female one on the group said, gagging Cassiopeia from behind " We prepared for this"

"After months of planning , finally it´s pay day!" One of them exclaimed, pointing his sniper to the air.

Even tough she was powerless she was still trying to defend herself.

"You didn´t hear us?!" Another mercenary asked "Stop resisting!" He said as he hit her with the back of the shotgun.

That was when they heard a roar.

"You know what I hate about your kind of people" Andreas said as he came out of the carriage while transforming, making the "You don´t know how to treat a lady!"

He quickly moved to the closest one cutting him up with his gauntley.

"Yo what the hell!" The shotgunnner aimed and fired at him but his wings protected him from the blasts.

The last one of them charged at him with chains. As soon as he hit him , Bane took the chained, put them in his neck " Nice , chains I will keep them" Then he pulled hard from boths end making his neck crack.

"Stay away !" The girl screamed aiming her scope at Cassiopeia´s head "Y-ou move s-she dies you hear me!"

Bane stood in place waiting for what he knew would happen.

"It´s ok. They have already kill you" He said

"T—T-They?" She asked scared " Who?"

Suddenly a barraged of blades came from behind her , incapacitating her and making her fall to the ground.

Talon and Katarina appeared. They were following the carriage from a close distance, as Bane knew.

While Talon freed Cassiopeia , Katarina approached him , surprisingly unfazed by his appearance.

"So you have been lying to us the hole time , huh!" She said aiming her knife at him. "Always knew something was weird about you. Didn´t think you were a fucking bat though "

He simply stood there, looking down at her. Cassiopeia now free also walked up to him.

"What are you?" She asked " Why did you join my staff?"

"I was looking for some of your poison" Bane answered after a short period of time.

"But, she drools that when she sleeps. You should have already got it by now. Hell even the first night" Katarina asked.

"I did." He admitted.

"Then why stay?" Talon finally spoke up.

"Because she seemed like she needed help."

"Not convinced " Talon said pulling his knife out.

"ENOUGH!" Cassiopeia asked " He has been nothing but ssssupportive of me ,ssssso get over it! If he doesn´t want to tell usss then that´sss fine by me."

"Well that is great and all, but it doesn´t change the fact that he lied to us." Katarina said walking past the dead guards and entering the carriage "You are fired.". Talon simply threw the body from the driver , and sat on his spot , grabbing the ropes that held the two horses.

"Assss my ssissster said , your ssservice is sss no longer required." Cassiopeia

"What about us?" He asked

"There is no us "She said coldly.

"Will I see you again Madam?" Bane asked

"Yessss , I believe you will" She said walking past him " But next time you ssssee me…. Please just call me Cassssiopeia."

They exchanged a smile and then Cassiopeia entered the carriage. Talon signaled the horses to move forward and the carriage disappeared into the sunset.

"_**Was that true, did you truly have the poison?" **_ Yasuo asked

"_**I got the poison really early on, but I decided to stay." **_He said calmly.

"_**Why?" **_ Chloe asked.

" _**Because we monsters have to look after each other." **_

"_**Well sssssaid , Bane " **_ Cassiopeia said _** "Well said"**_

" I know you are alive,darling, your vest protected most of you, you so you can stop pretending" Bane said at the body of the woman kneeling down to her " But your hurt real bad "

"P-P-P-please I… I don´t want to die" She said in between gasps.

" I will help you under one condition." He said as the program loaded "Tell me how to get to Piltover"

Fade to white.

_**Author´s note:**_

_**HOLY CRAP. I definitely let myself go with this one. Because I was writing with so many hours of difference I could actually think about what I was going to write , so I could make some improvements to the story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Soul Finding.

"_**After finally getting all of the ingredients , I went to Piltover , because there they had a Void portal. I had met a young scientist ,when I arrived in this world and after I helped him with a problem, he asked If I needed anything and when I told him I needed a way to the Void he promised to give me one."**_

"_**Did he keep his promise?" **_Riven asked

"_**Yes , he did, but there was another problem…" **_Bane started explaining , but was cut off when the program loaded.

A huge room , which seemed to be a lab full of different machines and equipments, it was full of wires which connected to a giant portal , which glowed purple. But instead of Andreas walking into it , he came out.

"Back so soon? . Did you find a problem?" A little yorlde asked. "Has my portal failed?"

"_**That´s !"**_ Chloe screamed.

"_**Well… I called him Cecil" **_ Bane said.

"No , my friend" Bane said walking up to him " It worked just fine. I managed to get to the void and I activated the Kanri to find their souls. But it didn´t find them."

"What does that mean? If I understood correctly, this artifact of yours , should have let you find the souls of your loved ones." Heimerdinger said.

"It does. Even if they are dead or alive" Bane said , a tone of sadness in his voice " This means that they have moved on. They no longer linger in that plane and passed to another one. I knew that was a possibility from the start."

Andreas sat down on the floor , and the doctor quickly walked up to him. Even when sat down, Andreas towered over the Yordle but the doctor managed to put his arm in Bane´s shoulder.

"I am sorry"

"Don´t be" A faint smile creeping in his " They must be happy , wherever they are."

"What will you do now?"

"Well , I was thinking maybe.." He started saying when suddenly.

"FREZZE!" a voice said from the back of the lab.

Andreas quickly stood up and looked to where the sound came from. From the other side of the lab Vi and Caitlyn stood , the latter of whom was aiming her sniper at Bane´s head.

"My name is Caitlyn , the Sheriff of Piltover. Under the article 47 of the Piltover´s Nature and Scientific laws , it is completely forbidden to establish contact with creatures from the void , which is classified as a number 1 hazard reality." Caitlyn said

"_**Dear, god!" **_Caitlyn said _**"Is that how I sound like?"**_

"_**Snobby or Hot ? Because both" **_Vi said.

"You should have known better doctor " Vi said , pointing at him , and then pointing at Andreas " And you , will have to get back to the void"

"I don´t come from the void" He said.

"Really? Because you know , you don´t look like much of a human to me Bat-man" Vi said , charging her gauntlets " So you get back in that portal , or I will put you there!"

"Listen, I have a shotgun , they don´t have those on the void." Bane said walking up to her "this is just a misunder-"

Bang. A loud gun shot filled the room. Caitlyn had just fired at his head making him take a step back. But it didn´t kill him , it barely hurt him. Caitlyn and Vi stood there dumbfounded while the bullet fell back from his head.

"Ok." He said while looking back at them. "You just managed to piss me off!"

He launched against the shooter , but Vi reacted quicker punching him while he was in the air. She landed a devastating right hook to his side , making him scream in pain. He angrily grabbed her and started running. He crashed against the wall , passing through it , and falling to the ground, as the lab was on the first floor. The city was cloudy and the night made it nearly impossible to see , but he still saw Vi hateful eyes.

"_**That hurt like hell you know" **_Vi said.

"_**Well I just discovered I lost my family forever, so I was understandably angry when you decided to fight me" **__Bane said._

Bane , still on top of Vi , started choking her. Despite her massive gauntlets trying to make him stop , but to no avail. When it seemed that she was about to lose consciousness another shot was heard.

Caitlyn had quickly gotten down the stairs and aimed at Bane. The shot managed to propel Andreas off Vi and she continued shooting , each shot making him take a step back. When suddenly…

Caitlyn pulled the trigger , but the only sound heard was one of an empty magazine.

"Cogs." She said readying to reloaded. But by the time she had reloaded Bane was standing in front of her pointing his shotgun at her face.

"Are you done?" He asked.

He could hear the sound of Vi screams getting close to him and he got ready to react when a huge explosion was heard from the other side of the City.

"Jinx " Both women said in unison and started running to their car.

"What the hell? You are just going to leave?" Andreas asked.

"Sorry spike! More important things to do!" Vi said starting the engine.

"It seems you are a lucky one " Cait said " Saved by the bell, you got off easy this time , but don´t let me see your face again."

That said they both drove off. Leaving a dumbfounded Bane alone.

"Jinx is a criminal" Doctor Heimerdinger said , having gotten out of the building "One of the worst this city has ever seen"

Bane looked at the smoke coming from the explosion and then made a decision. Who opened his wings and started flying towards the explosion site.

"Don´t wait for my Doctor" He shouted at the Yordle , who nodded in return.

* * *

As he arrive he saw the chaos of the scene. The fire was being controlled by the firemen , while the police surround the area . In the middle of the street he was able to see Vi and Caitlyn once more. They were fending off a small woman with long blue hair. The first one to notice was Jinx who started laughing maniacally.

"AHAHAHA, I must really be crazy, because I´m seeing a giant bat!" She said falling to the floor, still laughter.

**_"That is your nemesis right?"_** Sejuani asked.

**_"Yes , that little twerp is the pain in my ass we call Jinx _**_**" **_Vi said angrily.

"You again?! Get out of here , we already have enough problems!" Vi said launching herself at Jinx trying to take advantage of her being in the ground. Nevertheless Jinx quickly rolled away, and shot her with Zap . Making Vi convulse in pain , her shield which was in her back sparked , and turned off.

"Peek-a-boo!" Jinx said grabbing Fishbones and firing a missile at another building.

"NO! There are people inside! You maniac!" Caitlyn said firing at her. Just as she was about to move out of the way..

"GOT YA , BITCH!" Vi grabbed her by the ankle making Jinx take the shot right in her chest. It was a non-leathal bullet , but it still hurt like hell. The psychopath fell to the floor and kept laughing until she lost consciences.

Before anyone could react a cracking sound was heard followed by hundreds of screams. The building was about to fall over , when Bane went flying to the base. Quickly grabbing the side of the falling building.

"_**No , way!" **_Sabrina said. _**"That building has at least 20 floors!"**_

The building was in a diagonal position , the only thing preventing it from falling and killing everyone inside. Caitlyn cuffed Jinx and ran with Vi towards Bane

"Sheriff tell the cops and firemen to get everyone out of the building now!" Bane screamed at the duo , who were dumbfounded "ANY FUCKING TIME NOW, SWEETHEART!"

The outburst snapped the Sheriff out of her trance

"All of you , get the ladders we are going into the building" Caitlyn said "Vi , you go first get everyone as fast as you can"

That said the team of Police and firemen entered the building and started helping everyone get out.

"_**Fast forward" **_Bane said.

"_**How many people did you save?"**_ Riven asked

"_**All of them" **_Caitlyn said happily.

"_**Is this leading to the story you told us in front of the hospital?" **_ Yasuo asked

"_**Yeah it is " **_Vi said with a smug tone

"_**Oh , god I might cry again" **_ Leona said emotionally.

"_**Why what happened?" **_Diana asked.

"_**Watch**_" Morgana said.

Now it was raining. The water dripped in Andreas´ arms , which were shaking. Vi got closed to him , and put a bottle of water in his mouth. After drinking he spoke.

"Is …everyone… out?" Bane asked , the pain of supporting the building had clearly left him exhausted.

Vi looked at Caitlyn , who nodded.

"Yes" Vi said.

"Get out… of the street and ..tell the crowd to do the same." He said.

Vi nodded and started running to the side , screaming at the crowd to make space. After a minute , or so Bane let go of the building and run. He managed to dodge the building crash just in time, by throwing himself to the ground.

When he looked up , he saw two helping hands , one from the Sheriff and another from Vi. Taking both hands and smiling he got up , while the crowd cheered. All but one.. Jinx who was cuffed and about to by put her in the back of the police van she screamed.

"You ruined my fun Hat-Lady! " She said tackling the police officer who was holding her and grabbing his gun " . !" She grabbed his gun and fired at Caitlyn

But she didn´t get shot.

Vi had pushed her out of the way and received the shot, because of the shield malfunctioning had received the shot right in the heart.

"NO!" Caitlyn said running towards Vi who was now on the floor. Jinx was once again taken down by other police officers , and was put in the Van , while laughing.

Caitlyn had started to cry and Vi tried to make words come out of her mouth but the blood didn´t let her.

"Cup… cake .. I .. I lo-" Vi try to say , but died just in the middle of the sentence.

Andreas looked at the scene with some pity. He thought for a moment and then took out the Kanri. Running next to the recently dead he activated it. Suddenly a light beam connected Vi´s body with Cailtyn. One hand was holding the sphere in between both girls while the other was on top of Vi chest , with light coming out of it.

"Wha- what are you?" Caitlyn started asking.

"Cupcake?" Vi asked , somehow being brought back from the dead.

Caitlyn was awestruck that the Enforcer was once again alive , even if her eyes still looked dead.

"I will take the bullet out of her and heal her. This is connecting your soul with hers , keeping it here like an anchor but it needs and emotional connection! You need to tell her how much you care about her."

Caitlyn nodded.

"Hey Vi , you remember that time when you thought I was being attacked and it just turned out it was a rat?" Caitlyn said trying to smile.

"Hehe , yeah I remember." Vi said. She didn´t move. Her eyes were still but she had a smile in her face. " I broke down the wall of the kitchen"

Caitlyn told stories and made Vi talk , trying to keep her alive. The crowd was going wild with citizens talking to each other , and the press trying to get to the Sheriff. All the while the police was trying to contain them , as the storm continued to fall.

"I have already healed the wound" Bane said after a moment. " But her soul isn´t coming back to her body."

"Why?" Caitlyn asked panicked

"It doesn´t want to stay. It believes it has seen all it needs to see. You need to prove it wrong" Andreas explained.

"Cupcake" Vi said , her words sounding like a whisper" I´m gonna rest now , I´m so tired"

"No , no , no love listen to me don´t leave me" Caitlyn said while the beam of light that was connecting them got smaller. "Why

"You need to tell her how you really feel." Caitlyn gave him a look, that asked how they he knew. "Just do it!"

"How do you- I can´t , my position and all the work I have done. All the people what would they think if they knew". Caitlyn said worriedly.

"Yeah , that´s great. You can think of all the problems this will cause you later. But right now , if you don´t do as I say , she is going to die , and it´s going to be your fault" He said angry.

Caitlyn looked at down at Vi.

"Goodbye , Cait " Vi said while closing her eyes. The beam was almost about to disappear.

That was all Caitlyn needed to hear to react.

" I LOVE YOU , VI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The crowd went silent. Even the storm seemed to have calmed down.

"You … love me?" Vi asked. The beam grew a little bigger.

"Yes , yes I do!" She said grabbing Vi´s face , breaking down into tears." I love how you talk. I love the attitude you have towards danger. I love how you always seem to now what joke to make when someone is down. I love how loyal you are. But above all else , I love how you were always there for me , to protect me , to make my happy. Now please let me be here for you."

The light disappeared. But Vi did not seemed to have changed. All seemed lost.

"Please come back to me." Caitlyn said hugging her body " I love you"

"I love you too ,Cupcake." Vi finally said.

Caitlyn stopped hugging her and look at her faced. Vi was alive and smiling.

Not wasting any time Caitlyn pulled Vi into a deep kiss. The crowd cheered and applauded , but they didn´t hear them. For the both of them all that mattered , was the two of them.

"_**Damn" **_Graves said.

"_**That was … romantic" **_ Shyvanna said.

Andreas smiled at the sight, before grabbing his stomach in pain. His vision seemed to have blackened and he collapsed in the floor. The last thing he saw , was the Kanri glowing red and flying to the sky.

Andreas woke up in a hospital bed. He seemed to have been there for quite a while as he looked at the T.V in the corner to see that a week had passed.

"I see you have finally woken up" Caitlyn said walking into his room followed shortly by VI.

"Good to see you again , spiky " She said walking up to him " And thank you."

"Not a problem." He said smirking " So you are not going to throw me into the Void?"

"Haha " Caitlyn said ashamed. " Sorry about that."

"It´s fine. I don´t have anything to do now , so I guess it wouldn´t real matter what you did with me." He said kind of sad.

"Aren´t you going to look for that sphere-thing?" Vi asked.

"No. It used to be mine , but now it´s a friend´s. He gave it to me a long time ago. He told I don´t have anything to do now."

Vi and Caitlyn shared a smiled and then looked at him

"What?" he asked.

"What if we could get you into a place where your abilities… could help change the world?" Caitlyn asked.

"By beating the shit out of other people." Vi added.

"I would say that place sounds wonderful. Tell me more." Vi said sitting up.

"Then let my tell you about a little place called The Institute of War. And the League of Legends" Vi said smirking.

* * *

The program ended.

All of the guests were back on their respective bodies. They were all sitting next to the table. The clocked was ticking the exact hour and minutes as it had when they had decided to start the MS.

"Well , that´s my story" Bane said.

"Thank you for showing us" Chloe said.

"Yes , it meant a lot for us" Sabrina said.

"Glad you like it" He said "What did the rest of you think".

The guests talked for a while more, until one by one , they all had to leave. First Piltover´s finest , who were tired since they both had been awake since the morning, Shyvanna was called upon by Jarvan, Sejuani had to go attend to a war meeting, then the summoners who needed to work left , Graves went to Gragas´ bar for a Poker match and finally Cassiopeia said she was going to another party, thought she didn´t specified which one.

"I will need to charge soon " Orianna said " I will see you in our apartment."

"Actually , I´m staying here for the night" He said while she exited the Bakery. "Don´t wait for me"

Finally all who remained were Bane , Morgana , Riven , Yasuo ,Diana and Leona.

"I guess I should-" Yasuo started saying standing up.

"Sit down" Andreas said. "We need to talk."

Yasuo looked at him with confusion but nodded, and sat down nevertheless.

"Do you know why I invited Diana and Riven here ?" He asked.

"No " Leona said , kind of angry " Why is that?"

Bane looked at both women.

"Should I tell them or you will?" He asked.

Riven looked at him and then at Diana.

"We …talked to him about how he managed to get Caitlyn and Vi together " Riven said looking away. "And .. after telling him our story .. we thought…"

Even thought Diana did not speak and Riven did not finish the sentence , their silence said enough. However Leona understood what she meant. Which only made her angrier.

"So , you brought them here ,as some sort of conspiracy to bring us back together!" Leona said standing up , hitting the table " How the hell do you think you are!?" She screamed at Andreas.

"Even , as our friend , you are crossing a line" Yasuo said.

"It´s not his fault we asked him to-" Diana started saying.

"You also lost that right!" Leona said.

"ENOUGH!" Bane said while hitting the table so hard it shattered. "You cannot go on with your life, pretending you are okay with hating your loved ones! And you can´t pretend there isn´t a problem either!"

The outburst let everyone at the used-to-be table shocked.

"Sigh, all I ask is that you come tomorrow afternoon to the gym. I will prove to you that this can work. I want to help you with your problems, even if I am not the right person to ask. All I ask is one chance. "

Leona looked at Andreas and then at Diana.

"One. Chance" She said while standing up and leaving "After that , you will never get in my life again."

Yasuo looked at Riven and sighed.

"I need a drink" He said leaving , looking back as he left "Should I go tomorrow too?."

"No" Bane said " You and Riven will meet me next week"

Yasuo stood there for a moment before nodding and exiting the bakery .Bane was left with Diana and Riven.

"We are sorry we put you in this situation , Andreas." Riven said.

"It´s not a problem , just be there tomorrow , and I will see what I can do" He said , making a small smile.

Both of them nodded and went out of the Sinful Succulence, leaving the Fallen Angel as the only one left with him. She had been in the kitchen , cleaning the plates , but had clearly heard the conversation.

"You will have to pay for the table" She said while sitting down in a couch that she had at the end of the Bakery. As she sat down she waved her hand in his direction , as if to tell him that he should also sit down with her.

He walked towards the couch and sat beside Morgana , and sighed. Even though neither of them would admit it , the process of the Memory Sharer left them both exhausted . Morgana gave a lot of her energy for it to start , and Bane had to concentrate to keep all of the minds from the guests inside his head.

They sat there in silence for a while, not saying anything.

"This humans, they are ridiculous " She said in a tired tone " Them and their love problems"

"Look who is talking" Bane said ironically.

"Shut up!" She said hitting him on the shoulder.

He gave her a small laugh, before the silence returned.

"You still love her , don´t you?" He asked after some time " Even after everything she did to you. Fighting you , saying your point of view was stupid , disowning you. You still have that look that you had when we were in Heven."

Morgana didn´t answer. She simply put leaned on him and put her head in his shoulder.

"I still can´t believe… she didn´t accept who I really was" She said , a single tear dropping from her eyes " After all that time we spent together. As sisters and as something more. It meant nothing to her."

She sniffed and Bane put his arm around her shoulder. Even thought he would never tell her , he had already sensed Kayle on top of the Bakery , as soon as she had arrived . She was most likely spying on them waiting for the moment to strike. If she tried to attack , she would most likely kill them both. So his only hope was that the she would respect the rules of the League. But she needed to hear something , whether she wanted or not.

"I think she still loves you." He says.

"You think so?" She said looking at him with sad , teary eyes. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes I do, he He said.

"You are a great friend" She said while yawing "I´m so lucky to have you"

After a final moment of silence. All that filled the room was Morgana´s faint breathing. Felling tired himself he closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard was someone on the roof of the Bakery , flying away , and he managed to hear a small "Sorry, Morgana" with his enhanced hearing.

He smiled.

There was still hope for his friend.

And after all the time he spent re-living his old memories he finally fell sleep

_**Author´s note:**_

_**I know this chapter was really divided and maybe it was I kinda rushed. But I wanted to finish with the "Origin" arc quickly. Now the story starts going forward.**_

_**See you later.**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Class is in Session.

The sun was rising in the horizon. Bane found himself spread out in the couch with Morgana on top of him. The first thing he saw was Morgana on top of him, and she seemed to just have woken up as well. For a small moment , they did nothing but stared at each other , both blushing at the situation.

"Well this is awkward" Morgana said.

"I can´t say it´s the worst way to wake up" He said " In fact , it would be one of the best"

They laughed and Morgana rested her head on his chest.

"Are they going to kiss now?" A high pitched voice said.

This caused both of them to fall to the ground. Upon looking back up they saw a small girl , a small Yordle and a South-Ionian standing there.

"UGH, I hope not" Said the girl , who Andreas recognized as Annie "Kissing is disgusting, Lulu"

"No it´s not " The fae responded "It´s pretty and Whimsical!" .

The two girls started arguing and it was the woman who had to break them apart.

"Now , now , girls " She said " Remember what I told not fight outside of the Rift. You will hurt each other."

"Yes , Miss Karma" The girls said in unison.

Both Morgana and Bane stood up.

"What are you doing here, Karma?" Morgana asked in an annoyed tone.

Karma raises her brow.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" She asked. "Everyone is waiting for you in the auditorium."

"You are supposed to teach us about magic remember , silly?" Lulu said.

"That was today?" She said checking the calendar in one of her walls " Right ,sorry , I will get ready".

Morgana went to the back of the shop to change out of her Baker outfit , which she had slept on.

"Didn´t know you taught kids now, Morg" Bane said while yawing.

But he forgot he was in his original body. And while in his human form he could mimic their anatomy , Catoblespas have an extremely elastic mandible, which when he yawned expanded nearly twice us much.

"AHHHhh, Monster! " The Fae Sorcerer screamed , hiding in her hat " He wants to eat us!"

"TIBBERS!" Annie screamed throwing the teddy bear to the air.

Karma reacted quickly making a shield around Andreas , and Morgana hearing the commotion ran back and put a mana shield around the teddy bear not allowing it to change.

"What were you thinking Annie ?!" Morgana screamed " Don´t you know that-!"

Morgana was about to continue her screaming , but the tears of the girl made her stop.

She sighed " It´s okay , Annie"

"I—I just got scared from the monster!" She said while crying.

"I got scared too!" Lulu said getting out of her hat.

The ´monster´ stood there while the girls cowered behind Karma. Surprisingly , the Enlighted One did not seem to bother.

"He is not a monster, little ones" Karma said " In fact , if what I heard is correctly , he is quite the opposite. He might be a knight."

"Is it true?" Lulu ask hiding behind Karma with Annie.

Bane kneeled down to the girls, who both pressed against Karma´s legs.

"No , I am a monster. " He says, scaring the girls " But I do not hurt little girls. I protect them. I am a monster of monsters. If some big meanie tries to harm you , you tell me, and I will help you. "

Lulu was the first to come out an apologize.

"I am sorry , mister monster" she said.

"Yeah ,me too." Annie says shortly after.

"Why don´t you give the girls some reward for the trip , Morgana?" Bane said looking back at the Angel. " They had been very good girls"

The fallen angel smirked and nodded.

"Follow me , I have cookies" She said going to the kitchen.

The girls looked at each other , giggled and went after the Angel.

"Thank you mister monster!" They both screamed as they entered the kitchen " Thank you miss angel!"

As he stood up he was met with Karma´s smile. What a wonderful sight , he thought.

"You seem to know how to handle children" She said.

"I used to have one" He said with a sad smile.

Her smile disappeared.

"I am sorry to have arisen such memories" She in an understanding tone.

"No need to worry , you did not know" He said " Let me change out of my true form , so as not to disturbed you."

"It does not annoy me" She said calmly " In fact , I am very interested in it. Maybe you will tell me more about it on the way to the class?"

He didn´t want to go to the class . The very notion horrified him. He had mastered the arcane magics millennia ago , he did not need to a simply class. But there was something about this woman , he couldn´t yet understand.

" It would be my pleasure." He says.

And as they all exited the Bakery and went walking to the auditorium, when he begins talking to Karma about his culture and she talks about hers , he realizes what was captivating him.

He loved to see her smile.

* * *

Bane misunderstood what Karma had meant. The class wasn´t for the small mages of the Leagues , but for highly advanced magicians as well. Summoners and Champion mages filled the Auditorium, which was at an open space , and even mages like Xerath and Syndra were there. Karma told him they had recently convinced Morgana to give a talk. Even if some of the mages were really arrogant , they could not deny that Morgana was the most powerful mage of them all , and certainly the most knowledgeable as she had millennia to study. He managed to see Chloe and Sabrina on the bottom but they didn´t see him.

As Morgana walked up to the stage all of the chatter died down.

"The first thing you all need to know is that there are five stages of Magic. The use of magic is basically the use of Energy , either the one that surrounds you or your one . This is why mages are also known as energy wielders in some worlds. Something that you should also know is that if a mage , is in a different stage doesn´t mean he or she is in another level. If a mage in his first stage, is proficient enough it can defeat a mage in a higher stage. "

As she talks many take notes.

"The first stage is called Energy Channeling. In this stage people don´t actually have any power over magic. They redirect it threw their body or an item. " She says as energy courses through her body " People like Leona , fall in this category. Her power doesn´t come from her , but from the sun. When she invokes the Sun she is literally redirecting it´s power. "

"The Second stage is Energy Creation. This time mages wield the energy as their own but cannot materialize it. People can create elements that contain energy. Like fire , electricity , True ice , Light , etc. Of course , for anyone to be good at it , it must dedicate a lot of time to a specific one." She said extending her arm , creating Fire , Electricity , True ice , Light and other elements. These elements starting spinning around her. " But it is possible to learn more than one."

She waited for a moment , to check that everyone was following her.

"The Third one is called Energy Control. This time the wielders have power over energy itself" The orbs that were levitating changed to basic energy with different colors , red , purple , green , etc "However the power of the energy comes from it forcefully ripping it of its natural state. Xerath , Leblanc and Syndra fall in this stage"

"Absurd!" The Sovereign screams , her voice echoes in the room " My power must be on the top of this ridiculous stages of yours!"

"You are in fact the most powerful Energy Controler I have met , but you are indeed in that stage."

The Sovereign sat down back on her seat. Which was made of floating spheres.

"The next stage is Energy Manipulation." Morgana started.

"Aren´t manipulation and control the same thing?" A random summoner asked.

"No. Controlling is when something has no choice but to do what you want. Manipulating is when you lead it to believe that it is their choice to do what you want." Leblanc said.

"I wonder how you know that" Morgana said, to which Leblanc smirked. "But yes. It is as she says. Manipulating energy let´s you use it to is maximum potential. In it´s most basic state , like Karma´s , it can provide a shield , make a connection ,or be used as a simply blast. In a more advance one , like mine , you can create a mana shield to literally nullify all other energy." She transforms the orbs into a shield ,and then makes it disappear. " If someone is as proficient as my sister , they can combine the shields to make one that is completely impervious to any type of damage."

Confusion filled the room.

"So you are not on the final stage?" Lux asks.

"No , I am not" she answers "In fact , I know very little about it. To reach this level , one must train for many years and it will most likely lead to death."

"Then who knows?" Ryze asks.

"Him " Morgana says pointing at someone.

She is pointing at Bane, of course she is.

"Come here now , you have to explain it to them!" She says a small smirk in her face.

He is considering going away , but looking at Karma he feels the need to stay , and it´s already too late too run away. Bane looks back at Morgana and sighs. This must have been part of her plan. Well , lets make and entrance…

He teleports to the stage in a flash of light. Morgana nods at him , and walks down the steps and sits on a nearby chair.

"The final stage " He starts saying " Is called Energy Animation. Creating life from energy. By dividing your power , and letting it grow on it´s own it can surpass what you originally lost."

Some people laugh at him.

"I see you don´t believe me, then don´t listen , watch " He says , as the laughs dies down "Makan! Ravier! Volendrung ! Wake up! Your presence is needed."

After a moment a surge of energy came out of his body. Three different colors came out. Green , Orange, and Yellow. The energy took form after a few seconds. Three different Catoblespas were now standing in front of the audience.

" Rngo na tay?" The green one asks , looking back at Andreas.

"Hotem mah-yah sha leh" He says.

"Koh gah-tya" The yellow one says.

The orange one leaps from the the stage and lands just in front of Chloe. The summoner got extremely nervous as the creature got close to her face

"Ehm pala hay, Ba´ra kuh!" It says grinning.

"Akta tok Norei!" Andreas screams back at her " And speak english , or they won´t understand you!"

The orange one looks back at him , and then back at Chloe.

"I said ,you are very pretty" The orange one says.

"T—T-Thank you" Chloe answers back , both flustered and nervous.

Once again the creature leaps , this time to the stage.

"These are my Soul Weapons , or Rabans. They were made from my own energy , my soul. By actively breaking it up and letting it grow , my power has augmented. I want you to meet them." He says as he starts pointing.

"Ravier , my third soul weapon" He says pointing at the orange creature.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all!" She says while she waves her hand.

"Volendrung , my second one" He says walking up to the green one.

"A pleasure to meet you" He says making a small vow.

"And Makan , my first one" He says finally pointing at the yellow one.

" I am fortunate to have met you all here " She says while vowing.

"I now you have a lot of questions , so ask" Bane says " We will answer."

"How can they speak English if they have been sleeping up to now?" One summoner asks.

"And why are their personalities so different if they are you?" Sabrina asked.

"Because we are not our master silly , we are we!" Ravier says.

"Let me explain" Volendrung says taking a step " While our sire has created from his essence , since our separation we have grown separate from it. Allowing our own personalities to grow."

"As for how we can talk in your language." Makan said " Everything our Lord learns we learn. The same can be said for us , all we learn he learns."

"This allows me to quickly learn something if needed. " Bane spoke up " Makan is good with languages, Volendrung is a quick learner with martial arts and Ravier is good with weapons."

"How do you control, them?"

"I don´t , they are free to do as they please."

"We want to help our master." Ravier says.

"Are they Catoblespas too?" Sabrina asked.

There was a short silence of confusion.

"Catoblespas are our sire´s race " Volendrung clarifies " But no , we don´t have a race of our own. This allows us to take any form we please. If our current forms doesn´t suit you then how about a more … human one."

He starts to change his appearance. He became an somewhat old man , with a beard a bald head. Wrinkles now covered his face. He look wise and experience. His outfit also changed , he was now using Bane´s old butler outfit from his days of service with Cassiopeia. He now looked completely human , aside from the fact that he was still glowing green.

"That´s a great idea!" Ravier screams.

Ravier starts changing.

"Agreed" Makan says as she also changes.

Ravier changed her form to a young woman with a short skirt and a simple had short hair and wore boots that reached her ankles.

Makan on the other hand , changed to an outfit similar to that of a nun. She wore an apron, with a scapular, and veil.

Many people from the audience applauded and some took notes impressed.

"But what are the uses of these creatures of yours in a battleground?" Xerath asks.

Bane looks at his Rabans.

"Ravier is my scythe" He says , while she glows orange and transforms into the weapon, which he grabs in his hands. It has a long blade as well as a shorter one on the other side. It was also rather long, almost as big as Bane himself. "While on this form , there is no material in the universe that she cannot go through, including , in theory , Kayle´s shield. And while I am skilled her with my hands….

He let´s go of the weapon and it starts moving on its own. Spinning in the air while moving to different directions.

"…I can also control her with my mind." He says grinning

Once she touches the ground , she is back in her human form. Volendrung is the next to change into a warhammer. It has an spiked end and another plain one. It was shorter than the scythe but it also seemed heavier.

"The same rules apply to Volendrung. When it attacks it destroys all it touches. I can also control him with my mind. " Volendrung repeats the same flight pattern as Ravier and transforms back.

"Finally Makan is my ring – " He started saying while a bracelet appeared in his right arm hand , it is a gold ring with an emerald like jewel incrusted in the center.

" A simply ring? What use is it in battle?" Syndra said interrupting him.

Bane pointed at her with his right hand and his ring began to glow. Suddenly all of Syndra´s spheres disappeared making her fall to the ground. Some people laughed at her , but quickly stopped when she stood up.

" It gives me complete control over energy. No matter what kind" He says " Mine , others or the environment's" He pointed at the skin. " It is mine to control."

A beam of energy burst out of his hand and a giant beam fired. Everyone was awestruck.

Makan finally changed back and vowed.

"Come on keep the questions going." Ravier says. "We are open all night long!"

* * *

After the talk ended many people approached him. Some to admire , some to thank and many to threaten.

But in the end , when he sees Morgana , Karma , Sabrina and Chloe smirking , he knows it was very important for them.

"That was a awesome , Andreas!" Chloe says , and then looks behind him where his Rabans stood " And you lot were awesome too!"

"Are you going to start using us in battle again , sir?" Volendrung asked.

The three Rabans look at him with intriguing eyes.

"No. This was just a demonstration. I have relayed on you in the past , but the days when I used you to fight are over. You may do as you please. I only ask that you remain close to me."

The Rabans looked at each other and grinned.

"Miss Karma , milord would like to go on a date with you." Makan said.

"WHAT?!" He screamed turning his back on the woman to face his Rabans.

" He thinks you are smart , beautiful and an incredibly interesting person "Volendrung says.

"He is busy this afternoon , with another thing but he would really , really , really want to know more about you" She says smiling.

"Why you-!" Bane starts saying.

"I´ll be at the Museum of Martial arts of the Institute, sire" Volendrung says disappearing.

"See you later,Master , I will be at the Armory!" Ravier says also fading away.

"And I will find something to read in the Library, milord" Makan says being the last to go away.

Andreas was left with the group of women , who were all trying to contain their laughter. Even Karma , who was always calm , was giggling.

"Sigh, I am sorry about." He said , still giving his back to them " I will just leave, sorry to bot-"

A hand was put in his shoulder.

"Meet my tomorrow at 4 o´clock in my room" Karma says " We will have tea."

"You serious?" Bane asks turning around to meet her smile.

The woman simply nodded and walked away.

"I´m looking forward to it" She screams.

Bane then looks at the other women with a smirk on his face.

"Well , we need to finish our project" Sabrina said to Chloe.

"Our? Wasn´t it only yours?" Bane asked.

"She insisted on helping me"

"So she let me" Chloe says " Shall we get back to work?"

Both of the summoners walked away.

"I´ll get back to the bakery" Morgana said " Do visit me from time to time , you will get free cookies"

"I´ll be there at night everyday" He says hugging her "For the cookies."

Morgana laughed and pushed him away.

"See you later asshole!" She said.

And as Bane checked the time, he managed to see that it was almost time for him to help Leona and Diana.

"I suppose i´ll get to work too" He says. Going to the gym. He might have a date with a woman tomorrow.

But today he has to arrange one between two Rankorrans.

* * *

**Elsewhere, at Syndra´s palace.**

"HOW DARE HE HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT!?" Syndra says in her palace room. Well what used to be her palace room , now it was just a mess of destroyed furniture. "I will show him! I will show all of them! This Bane is not the strongest one , I AM!"

Once again a surge of power exploded in the room.

And outside , someone who had been listen to her smirked.

"You are exactly what I have been looking for" The voice whispers to herself.

_**Author´s note:**_

_**Oh shit is going down. BELIEVE ME. **_

_**Reviews appreciated.**_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Twilight fades.

Bane had arrived early. He was now waiting for both of the Rankors to arrive to fulfill his promise, but he had forgotten to give then a specific time to them so he waited for them at the gym. Sejuani was there and when she came and asked for a sparring contest ,he gladly accepted. Of course he was in his human form , because it would destroy her if he actually fought her unrestrained.

While they fought Bane was thinking of his date. Simple things like what to wear or what to do. Apparently he would have plenty to talk about. At that exact moment Volendrung was in the Ionian wing of the museum , learning about Shaolin martial arts , Ravier was looking at the different kinds of weapons from the feudal era and Makan had just finished learning the second Ionian alphabet, apparently there were three. At least they were kind enough to give him some material to talk about since they were the ones to set him up.

All of this caused a lot of distractions, luckily for him he was a good multitasker.

"Are you done , old man? I have places to be. Don´t hold back" Sejuani said.

"Your funeral" He says with a grin.

Sejuani was a good fighter but she was tired, even if she would never admit it so he decided to finish it. He blocked a left jab, and countered with cross to left cheek. Sejuani takes a step back , but he steps quickly up to her and claps his hands over his opponent's ears. Dazed, she attempts a wild haymaker but he blocks it with his elbow and does a body shot. Weakened she does a jab to the left , he blocks it and does a cross to the jaw fracturing it. He breaks her cracked ribs and ,with a right hook, dislocates jaw her entirely. One final heel kick to diaphragm sends her flying off of the stage. And then the match is over.

"Damn ,old man!" Sejuani still on the floor. Her wounds had completely healed the second she went out of the stage. The were fighting in the training stage , so all of the damaged was erased. "You didn´t need to make me feel like shit"

"Well , my Queen" He says "You did say I should not hold back."

Andreas walked out of the stage his wounds also healed. He walked up to her and helped her stand up.

"I suppose a good leader should admit when she was wrong" She says.

The share a small laugh and shake hands.

"See you later, Sejuani" He says patting her on the back. "You got places to be , right?"

She nods at him with a smirk and walks away. As she disappeared , Andreas was the only left on the gym. He turned around and walked towards a chair.

"Mister Andreas" a voice said

As he turned around he saw three different people. Braum, Anivia and Ashe. He already knew what this was about but nonetheless acted oblivious. Ashe had come with two of her most powerful , yet not most intimidating soldiers to threaten him. Maybe not much, but threaten nonetheless.

"Yes , Ashe , what is it you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk" She started , walking up to him. Her companions following closely behind her. "Recent sources have told me that you are close with Sejuani."

"Indeed I am, I care a lot for her" He said "And lose the political tone, you like to go straight to the point and so do I. So get to it."

Ashe stared at him for a while.

"I want you to stay out of the Freljord war, even if Sejuani asks you to." She says "It is a matter we alone must solve"

Bane stares at her. And then laughs , first just a chuckle then it becomes a hysterical laugh.

"I assume this is your way of saying you don´t care about what Queen Ashe said." Anivia said annoyed.

Andreas calmed downed and stopped laughing "No , you see , if she asked me to join I would, in a heartbeat in fact. But that is the beauty of it , she is too hard-headed. She would never do that. Besides, she is winning the war"

"You do not know that" Braum said "War is unpredictable , like snow storm"

"Tell me , do you know why she always mounts that boar of hers? Even when she is far better in hand to hand combat?" He asks , and waits to see if anyone answers "Because she is going easy on you."

"That´s not true, she has never held anything back" Anivia said " And she is not winning the war. The Avarosan army outnumbers the Winter´s Claw 3 to 1 , Ashe has more champions at her service and she has the support of other nations"

"And yet , even with the power of the Cryo-phoniex on your side, they have won almost every battle they have fought , driving you to a stand-still" He said " Even when holding back she is winning"

"Why then?" Ashe asks "Why does she hold back?"

"Because she is right and she knows it. The war with the watchers is coming and you want peace. Have to admit that is really stupid" He says leaning over to her "When you see her get off Bristle , you better run. Because it is by then that she got tired of you."

"Enough of this" Ashe says " We came here to know that you won´t interfere with matters that don´t concern you. If your word is to be trusted then we will leave you alone."

As they walk away Bane calls her one last time.

"Ashe" He screamed making her turn around "Take it from someone who has lived most of his considerably long life at war. Always be prepared for it. The second you aren´t, people will take advantage of it. If you can´t see that , you are not fit to rule. I hope one day you realize that."

Ashe doesn´t move for a few seconds and then keeps on walking.

As she leaves Makan has finished to learn the final alphabet. He wants to tell her something quickly , luckily for him he has a mental connection with all of his Rabans.

"_**Excuse me , Makan" **_He says telepathically.

"_**Yes , milord, what is it you need?" **_ she asks.

"_**Find whatever you can find about the Navori and their history , that is Karma´s village. There is no hurry, do it when you are available." **_He says.

"_**I was planning on learning more about the Shuriman dessert , the rise and fall of the Shuriman Empire . The man in charge of this place has talked much about it, quite an interesting man, he is half dog. Would it be possible to do learn about Ionia after Shurima? " **_ She asks.

"_**Not a problem. Take as much time as you want." **_He says.

"_**Thank you, milord" **_Makan says ending the connection.

Andreas walked to a chair and waited for the Lunari and the Solari to appear.

* * *

Two hours have passed and the duo was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to leave when he heard the steps coming from two different directions one from the left and one from the right. Diana entered the room with a calm expression on her face while Leona had an angry tone to her.

This was going to be hard " You ready ?" He asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Diana asked.

"Get in the ring" He said.

Diana walked towards the ring and her Lunari armor disappeared replaced by a white tank top and black shorts. Her hands were covered in bandages and her feet were bare.

Leona stayed where she stood staring at Diana with a frown. "Are you coming her or not?" The Lunari asked.

Leona entered the arena and her attire changed to one similar to Diana´s except her top was orange with purple shorts.

"Are we supposed to fight each other?" Leona asked.

"How is that going to help us ?" Diana asked

"No" Bane said transforming to his true form and leaping towards the stage. He activated the magic shield around the field " This is how it works. 2v1 , you against me. Until I am down you can´t get off the stage. Ready?"

The Rankors looked at each other and nodded.

"Begin" He said.

The first to attack was Diana as she leaped towards him

"Always quick to action" He says blocking the punch " Without regards for the consequences!" He performed a quick kick to the side.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" She says punching him on the face.

"It means you never think before you act. Isn´t that how you got that mark on your face?" He says returning the punch sending her flying. He started to walk towards her.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Leona said , finally stepping in between them " You can´t treat her like this!"

"And who is gonna stop me?" Bane said "You? The so called protector? When she needed you the most you were not there, so why are you here now?"

"AUGH!" Leona screamed in rage as she begins fighting as well. She starts with a kick to the left side and tries to cross a left to his jaw.

Even thought she successfully landed the kick , Andreas took a step back to avoid the punch and then returned the kick to the side. Making her fall to the floor.

"Enough" Diana said standing up" I wanted your help but if this is your idea of helping us , then I don´t want it anymore. I am leaving"

Diana walked over to the edge of the stage but a force field was blocking her way. She tried to transport via the moonlight back she found that impossible.

"Didn´t you hear me , darling? Until my back touches the floor , neither of you are coming out" He says walking in her direction "So stand , and fight"

Diana reluctantly turned around and got on her guard.

"You want to know your problem? You don´t admit it was all your fault" He says throwing a weak punch , he didn´t really want to hurt them."Then again it is so easy to blame it on someone else right?"

"How dare you ? I did what I did to survive! To find the-" She couldn´t finish when she received a feral right to the gut.

"You murdered a bunch of people because you were impatient" He says while punching her. "You lost everything , your home" Punch " Your loved one" Punch "And you cannot admit it was your own doing!" He lands one final cross to the jaw which makes her fall to the floor.

Diana tries to stand up , but the pain and the insults prevent her from standing up.

"You- You are right" She says while she begins to cry "All that anger , and rage. It was just to cover my loneliness. I just wanted to be accepted."

"The truth hurts doesn´t it?" Bane says rising his arm to hit her again ,when pain shots from his back. Before he could react he was thrown to the other side of the stage.

When he got up he saw Leona helping Diana.

"It´s all my fault " She repeated over and over in-between sobs.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Leona asked.

"Because outside this ring you live a beautiful lie. You blame it on each other instead of facing the horrible truth. It was all her-"

"No , it was not her fault!" She screams back at him . Bane smirks , his plan is working. " It- it was mine."

Diana looks at her , with mixed anger and sadness. "Wha- What do you mean? I admit, you were right, isn´t that what you always wanted!? I should have listened to you , I should have waited for you, because of me we can never be together again!" Diana says looking away. But Leona grabs her face makes her look at her face.

"I left you alone there. They were always bad with you, even when all you wanted to do was search for the truth. I should have been there for you" Leona says also starting to cry. "Can you forgive me?"

Diana couldn´t believe what she was hearing.

"Yes , yes , yes I do." She said while hugging her " But can you ? Even after all I have done?"

"Always" Leona said , hugging her tightly.

Bane quietly turned off the shield and walked out of the gym with a smile on his face, while both Leona and Diana stood there crying and spewing apologies. His work was done , if they wanted to fix it , it was up to them now.

* * *

Bane sat on a chair on one of the balconies that overlooked the garden. He was playing a small tune in his guitar. He could see Diana singing , with Leona on her side. They were holding hands and , since he arrived in the League , it was the first time he saw both of them so happy. He could hear them talk their problems out , what they would do , how should they do it. Nevertheless , he thought he should act surprise when he talks to Leona about it later.

When he finished playing Volendrung and Ravier appeared. Volendrung sat on one end and Ravier on the other.

"So is Makan still reading, master?" She asks.

"Yes. She has learned all there is to learn about Shurima and is now learning about Ionia." He says putting the guitar away.

"She is a lucky one , Sire. That library is very big. I finished the Museum in quite a few hours." He says.

"Heh , that´s nothing. I ran out of weapons in the first hour. I had to spend my time reading about weapons. READING , about them. I mean who does that?" Ravier said

While his Rabans talked about their day , Bane looked at the duo one last time this time they were holding hands looking into each others eyes just as the sun was setting and the full moon rose. When the light of both of them finally touch them they shared a kiss, just for a small moment. And as soon as the sun disappeared so did Leona.

Diana smiled and look up see Bane looking at her. She nodded a small thank you and also disappeared.

"Great job , Sire" Volendrung said putting a hand in his shoulder.

"I love happy endings" Ravier said.

"Yeah me too." Bane said standing up "Let´s go, I have to rest."

"We´ll come with you" Ravier said looking at Volendrung who nodded.

Both of the Rabans glowed and then flowed back into his body. At that moment he received heard Makan´s voice in his head.

"_**Can I keep reading , milord?" **_Makan asked _**"This planet is very interesting"**_

"_**Do as you please" **_ He answered back

"_**Thanks milord." **_She says ending the connection.

Bane then walks to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

_**Syndra´s palace.**_

"How do I know I can trust you?" The sovereign asked the hooded figure. It had given her a small bracelet which , according to the mysterious person, held an amazing power.

"If you want more power ,then you will use it wisely " The hooded figure said exiting the building in a flash.

Syndra walked outside to her floating gardens still holding the bracelet that was given to her. And in the middle of the moonlight , she smiled.

* * *

Another match another loss , he thought.

Even thought he had a somewhat high win-rate losses were inevitable. He didn´t care much , because the time had arrived for his date with the Enlighted One.

As he stepped off the platform…

"Hey Andreas!" A voice said.

As he turned around he received two massive blows which sent him flying against the wall and falling to the ground.

When he stood up he saw Diana and Leona smiling. The had just punched him in the face

"Thank you" They said in unison. Then they turned around and , holding hands , walked away.

Bane stood there dumbfounded and relocated his jaw, and after a few seconds , he realized what just had happened . And then he laughed.

It had worked. They had solved their issues. He was really good at this.

He knew that both of them held a lot of rage toward each other , so the only way to make them amenable to reason, was to give them a new target to unload it all. After they did , they could solve their problems easily.

"With that done." He said walking towards his apartment " Let´s get ready for this date."

_**Author´s note:**_

_**Let´s see how many of you get the reference hidden in the fight with Sejuani. **_

_**As always, reviews appreciated. **_

_**See you soon.**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Balance restored.

"Good afternoon, so glad you could make it." Karma said in her usual calm tone, as she opened the door.

"Wouldn´t miss it for the world" Bane said entering the room , which had a lot of typical Ionian decoration , a jade dragon as a table-center , a small Zen garden, etc. Nothing that really surprised him … excepting for the other person sitting at the table.

"My deepest apologizes, I forgot what time it was, I will take my leave" Said Soraka while standing up and leaving , not before making a small bow to Karma.

"You will have to forgive my roommate " Karma says closing the door , and walking to the table to sit down , motioning to Andreas to do the same.

As he sat down Karma served him a cup of Green Tea. It amazed him how every single mundane action , was somehow made graceful when it was done by her.

"You will also have to forgive me " She says while serving herself.

"What did you do wrong?" He asks , waiting for her to finish so they can drink together , it´s an Ionian habit.

"She has spent quite some time talking about your people, I believe I know much more about you than you know me. Your war with the Kradem , your wedding ceremonies, she even told me more specific information about you… it seems you are recognized even by the Celestials." She says grabbing her cup. They make a small bow and then drink. Shortly after Bane chuckle.

"Maybe what she told you about us wasn´t the most pleasant. You said she told you about our war with the Kradem?" Karma nods " You see Celestials and Catoblespas are among the oldest civilizations , and we had an alliance made to help the other in case there was a war. When the Kradem invaded however , the Celestials turned their back on us. Even after the war was done and they offered their help , we refused. Since then there has been some bad blood between our races. I don´t hold any grudges however."

He takes another sip before continuing.

" Nevertheless there is no need to apologize. You see ,my Rabans have dedicated most of their time to learn about Ionia. I am afraid there is literally nothing else to learn about it. I know of your village , your country , even your story. " He said.

"It seems we stand in equal ground then" she said "but I do not know what should we speak of then" She says taking another sip of her tea.

"There are many things we have yet to know about each other, for example, when did you discover you were so proficient with energy?" He asked

Karma smiled "It is a good memory. When I was young I saved an old sage from some bandits with my power for the first time, I was very confused and afraid but the sage told me to train my powers with the elders. Since then I have used them to help other people. My turn, how did you invent your human name?"

´Good question´ he though " For a while I used simply , Bane. Then two years after I arrived I helped a woman named Andrea and she offered me a bed to sleep in her inn, so I stayed there as a guard . I introduced her to a man named Michael who became the new guard, and later became her husband ,so I said my goodbyes and left. After I that when I realized I needed a name , I simply copied the name of the place where I stayed.." He didn´t finish the sentence , to see if she could guess the name.

"´Andrea´s Inn´" Karma says with a smile " Very creative. So even then you where a matchmaker?" She asks.

"Oh, God" He says with a sigh " Is that what they are calling me now? Are they going to make me use one of those silly ´Heartskeer´skins?"

For the first time Karma seems to lose her calm for a few seconds to burst into laughter. She quickly recovered her usual posture.

"Yes , that may be a possibility" she says " Almost everyone heard of what you did for the Sheriff and her Enforcer. And there are already rumors of Leona and Diana reconciling , after they got out of the gym… and the only other person who was with them was you"

"I wouldn't know anything about that " He says with a smirk, once again taking a small sip of the Tea "But I believe the pair I am seeing next week might be the most difficult"

"Why is that?" She asks , a peak of curiosity in her voice.

"Caitlyn and Vi ´s confession was a product of the situation they were in , while Diana and Leona I managed to admit their feelings after I made their anger towards each other disappear" Karma nods in understanding " But the ones I am seeing next week are so similar to each other yet they don´t realize it. Something broke them apart. I am afraid I don´t know what to do"

Karma thinks for a while.

"Maybe I can be of assistance" She says " I have seen this kind of problem before. Would you mind if I help you with them?"

Bane thought for a moment.

On one hand Riven and Yasuo might get nervous if she was there , considering their respective pasts but on the other she could be of great help. But when he looks at her eyes , he sees her determination and quickly reaches a conclusion.

"It would be of great help" He says "But let us not be concerned about that right now."

"Agreed." She says " Please tell me more about you"

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about their pasts , the last hour they talked in Ionian as Bane wanted to prove that he had mastered the language in a short period of time. After three hours , they said goodbye and went on their ways.

* * *

_**The garden**_

Syndra´s red bracelet glows as she points her hand at a tree. Suddenly , it is drained of its energy leaving only a husk behind. The energy flows into Syndra, who starts laughing manically.

"Yes , YES!" She screams "It works! I can feel it! My power has grown! I can channel the energy into my body. It is mine now!"

Syndra remembers the hooded figure words.

" If your will surpasses that of whatever you took the energy from , it will become your own" It whispered

"MORE, I NEED MORE!" She screamed. "GIVE ME MORE!"

All around her the plants and trees began to die, and as her power grew her laughter became bigger. She didn´t realize the glowing cracks in her legs were also growing.

* * *

Since their first date, everyday at four pm Karma and Bane would get together , talk for one hour , and then they would continue with their daily lives.

In retrospect , it wasn´t much of a date , more like a meeting so that they could get to know each other. Nevertheless, they had already made plans to repeat this every afternoon. They could both agree they were very fond of each other. This time however they were heading to the gym , in the morning. It had already been a week and , as promised , Karma would help him with his problem, she had a bag with her, which according to her would solve all their problems.

As they walked they came across a group of summoners walking very fast. Most of them were busy dealing with some crisis about the Garden dying spontaneously. What made matters more mysterious was that no other champion , not even those connected with the plants , knew what happened. As such , matches were postponed until the mystery was solved.

On the bright side , his Rabans found plenty to do. Makan was still reading , but was about to finish the immense library , since she had read non-stop for a week now. Volendrung and Ravier on the other hand , were talking with Bane´s friends. They had been made official part of the group , much to his joy.

"And you have told them to come this early?" Karma asked.

"I have , I didn´t feel like waiting because I didn´t give them an specific time" He said walking up to the door " You ready?"

"I am" She says while he opens the door " I believe it won´t be that hard"

As they enter they see both Yasuo and Riven standing perfectly still , facing each other with weapons drawn.

Bane looks at Karma.

"You sure about that?" He asks.

"Excuse me " Karma says , her voice catching the attention of both swordsmen who lowered their swords.

"Karma? Why are you here?" Riven asked.

"She is here to help me with you" Bane asked.

"Did she come here to accuse me of being a traitor?" Yasuo ask , a tone of anger is his voice.

Bane was about to answer when Karma responded first.

"I have never believed you were to blame for the murder of the Elder" She started saying walking up to him " I have longed asked for the Council to investigate the matter further , but to no avail. You have }my sincerest apologizes" She made a small vow.

Yasuo stood still for a few seconds.

"Come on , both of you get in the ring" Bane said to them.

Both of them entered the ring.

"So we are supposed to fight ?" Riven asked.

Karma walks to the ring and takes a thermos flash and four cups out of the bag, meanwhile Andreas grabs four chairs and puts them in the ring ,surrounding the table that he previously grabbed, arranging them in a cross.

After that Karma starts serving a the four cups as both her and Andreas said.

"Please take a seat" She says.

"You are joking" Riven says.

Bane grabs his cup and stares at the swordsmen, Karma does the same. With a sigh , Yasuo takes a seat, followed by Riven. They sat across from each other , as those were the only two seats available. In the end , all four raised their cups and drank.

After everyone had drank Karma , noticed that Riven was staring at her.

"Andreas hasn´t told me what the issue of your break up was , but he did tell me it was a sensitive matter. I would like you to know that I gave my word not to discuss the issue outside of the gym, neither with you nor with anyone else. I hope that is enough to convince you" She said.

"Well you see , the fact that she won´t admit it to anyone else is the problem" Yasuo said, not actually angry , more annoyed really.

Riven looked down , not being able to face anyone on the table. But finally she got courage and started talking.

"I have done so many things I regret in the time I have served under the Noxian military" She started saying "Among those …. was the assassination on Yasuo´s elder"

Bane could hear Karma´s heart skip a beat. She had been taken surprise by the confession, her posture and facial expression did not change however , so he was the only one who noticed. Karma was really good. He learned that the murder of an Elder was the worst crime you could commit , even worse than killing a family member.

"I see… you are afraid that revealing that information will destroy all of which you have work so hard to do. To show that you are you are a changed person. But you do not want to see Yasuo suffer no longer. "Karma says , to which Riven nods "But , Yasuo , you came here to find your elders killer and get revenge, correct? Why didn´t you?."

"I heard a lot about a Noxian commander which could use Wind as a weapon." He said after a few seconds When I found her however I... I couldn´t bring myself to do it .I don´t know why. Maybe the time we spent together had something to do with that."

Yasuo took a sip of his tea when Andreas realized what the issue was.

"Because your elder´s killer is dead" He said.

Everyone in the table looked at him with confusion.

"Let me explain . Catoblespas have the belief that people cannot change. " Riven looks down , and a small look of disapproval appeared in Karma´s eye.

"I disagree , Riven is the prime example of that" Karma said.

"Riven did some horrible things in the war , as did the rest of us in this table" He said " But Yasuo , does Riven look like the monstrous Commander you heard of ?"

Yasuo stares at Riven´s eyes from a few seconds of complete silence.

"No" He finally says.

"Exactly" Bane says " Because she is not. Commander Riven died long ago. The assassin you desperately tried to find no longer exists. People don´t change , you see, they turn into other people "

Once again the room was silence while Yasuo thought.

Finally he sigh " I am sorry , Riven. I was so focused on getting my revenge that I didn´t consider that you might have changed. "

"No , I.. ." Riven said " I am sorry I have caused you so much pain , Yasuo, believe me of all the things I regret doing … bringing so much pain to you has been the worst of all. But I am so … afraid. I am afraid that revealing my past might destroyed all I worked so hard to accomplish. All I want is to redeem myself, but I don´t want you to suffer" She grabbed her head and started crying "AUGH! I don´t know what to do!"

Yasuo stood up and walked up to her and kneeled in front of her and raised her head. "How about we figure that part out later. For now … let's just try to fix old wounds". Riven finally broke down and hugged him tightly. Karma and Andreas smiled at each other , as if to congratulate the other one.

"You know…" Karma says after Riven calms down " Riven´s assassination of the elder could be forgiven , because it was war time… And Yasuo , who should have faced execution for abandoning his post, could also be forgiven because of the years of pain he had to suffer. And when you are ready , you will have my full support"

"You mean that?" Riven asks, wiping away her tears. Karma nods " Thank you. All of you"

Yasuo also nods and returns to his seat.

"Does that mean I can tell them the story of the Bunny costume?" Yasuo asked with a smirk.

Riven became red with embarrassment

"DON´T YOU DARE!" She said

"Well , now he just has to tell us" Bane said.

"If you do that then I will tell about the story of the well!" She says.

"Deal" He says. " You see this one time when we were traveling ,Riven and I were low on money, and we found this bunny costume that came with a giant carrot..…"

And so the rest of the morning was spent talking about their adventures, both of them trying to embarrass the other. In the end , while they didn´t get together in the formal way , they did leave together.

And when they left and only Karma and Bane remained , a strange message appears in front of Andreas. When he opens it…

"God dammit" He says.

"What is wrong?" Karma asks. He hands her the envelope and when she reads it she realizes it is a notification of a new skin.

"I think I am getting a Heartseeker skin" He says.

And once again , he is able to hear her laughter.

* * *

_**Gragas bar**_

"Are you ready ,Vi? Bane asked.

"Where the hell is Morgana?" She asks angrily.

"She sends her apologizes but she got really late in her job. We will have to do this without her." He said

They were sitting in the counter in Gragas´ bar . They were celebrating with their friends who were sitting in a nearby table , including the newly integrated Diana and Riven. Even his Rabans were there , talking to Chloe and Sabrina.

However , what mattered most right now was what Vi had asked him to do.

Vi takes a shot of whisky and says "Let´s do this"

Both of them walk to the table where their friends were talking.

"Why were you so late dear?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I , um. I …." Vi said , she was getting really nervous. "Andreas ,… buddy?"

Bane stepped in. His Rabans already knew what he was planning but merely smiled and acted oblivious.

"I was showing her this trick you see , can you extend your hand Caitlyn?" He asks.

She does so and when he touches her hand a small yellow energy ball comes out.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks.

Bane looks at Vi and she also extends her hand and nods, with the other hand hi makes another ball come out of Vi´s hand.

"Did you know that my species can make objects out of the souls of people? But it has to be a small amount , so as not to hurt the user. And these objects are of most importance , because giving it to someone means to literally give part of your souls" As he says this the two balls begin to change.

"Wow , what kind of objects?" Sabrina asks.

Finally the balls take the form of two gold rings , one incrusted with a ping gem, which was previously Vi´s energy , and the other with a purple one, which used to be Cait´s energy.

"Wedding rings" He says handing over the one with the pink gem to Vi.

The room seemed to go silent, and Caitlyn could not move. Vi stood there staring at the ring in her hand that used to be her energy and then kneels down. Gasps fill the room.

"Caitlyn. For a long time now , I have had feelings for you. You took me out of the streets and helped me to accomplish what I have always wanted , to be of help. You stood by me when no one else did. We might not have been together formally but the time we spent together , the good and the bad alike , it was the best time of my life. Even the bad ones , because you are there for me."Caitlyn was starting to cry, along with many other people" So , what I am trying to ask is … Will you marry me?"

There was a split second that seemed to last an eternity.

"YES! A hundred times , yes!" Caitlyn said throwing herself at Vi.

Rumors and small cheers fill the room as Vi puts the ring on Caitlyn. But they die down Bane hands Caitlyn her ring with a purple gem.

"Vi. I know that you already know how I feel about you , and I don´t mind repeating myself , I love you. I think I have loved you since the minute I saw you. You are the most caring , selfless and brave person I have ever met" And as Caitlyn puts the ring on Vi she also start to cry " I will be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you"

And then they kiss. People are cheering all over the place and some are crying. It was just perfect. When they finally end the kiss they stare at each others eyes.

"I still want a formal wedding" Caitlyn said

Vi laugh "Of course , this was just a proposition. The best is yet to come"

"THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!" Gragas screamed which was accompanied to many screams of enthusiasm "DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE!"

Everybody got up to congratulate the duo or to get drinks. Sona played music , and people were dancing. Even old rivalries seemed to be put aside for the occasion. And nothing could make Bane happier… or so he thought , until he sees Karma walk up to him.

"You truly are a remarkable man" She says.

"Thank you" He says.

She looks at his wedding rings and then asks "Do you miss them?"

He stares at his index finger. "Yes I do. A day doesn´t go by when I don´t think about them. But I believe it is time to move on." He looks at her with a smirk "Would you mind helping with that?"

"Not a problem. I have grown quite fond of you in the small time we shared , I believe there might be something here. I think we should wait and see." She says smiling back.

And just when he is about to answer Vi grabs him by the shoulder.

"Come on now ,Ring man! We need you for the drinking!" She says as she drags him to the table.

He looks back at Karma who waves at him with a smile in her face.

Yes. He was now much happier.

* * *

_**Morgana´s bakery**_

"Shit I am already late!" She says while frosting a cake three floored cake half pink , half purple. It also had small gauntlets and hat designs " Stupid , stupid , stupid. You should have planned ahead, Morgana, you should have.."

She is interrupted by the sound of the bell of the door.

"I don´t care how you are!" She says without turning around "We are closed!"

Suddenly the kitchen door explodes sending her flying across the room. She stands up injured in one leg but manages to put around her a mana shield. She looks at the attacker who is hidden behind a smoke cover.

"Whoever you are , you just made a big mistake. I am the best mage in the League!" She starts to create and energy ball , when the arm of the attacker comes out of the smoke. And Morgana can see the red bracelet clearly and she begins to convulse in pain, screaming, as the energy starts to leave her.

"YOU USED TO BE" The attacker said . The voice didn´t sound familiar, it barely sound human. It boomed and echoed all over the room"NOW YOU POWER IS MINE!"

And Morgana´s scream keep getting worse as the energy begins to leave her.

* * *

_**Gragas bar**_

The screams had started a few seconds and could be heard all over the League.

When everyone got outside they could see an explosion in the Sinfull Succulence.

"NO!" Bane screams as he transform to his true self , his Rabans entering his body "MORGANA!"

He starts to fly in her direction. All previous happiness had been replaced by fear.

Fear of the possibility that he had lost an old friend that night.

_**Authors note:**_

_**I originally planned to split this chapter but I realized it would be more effective if it was just one. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**As always, review appreciated.**_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Divine retribution.

As Andreas landed near the explosion site , he took a second to admire what had been Morgana´s Bakery. Fire and dust covered the debris, destroyed cooking equipment and pieces of tables and chair were scattered on the outside.

"Morgana! Where are you?!" He screamed running into the fire. He could not sense her. But if he couldn´t sense her energy then it only meant that she was….

Three beams of light came out of his chest , and without having to say a word the Rabans and Bane started looking for her.

After a minute or so Ravier finally cried out.

"Master! I found her!" She said.

All of them rushed towards her. Morgana was under a wall , leaving only her arm exposed. They quickly pushed away the wall ,and as Bane took her in his arms the Rabans entered his body again. Her skin was damaged in the explosion , her long purple hair had burnt away and her wings were barely attached , with her feathers burnt , leaving only muscle and bone reaming.

Once he was outside he tried reanimating her. She wasn´t responding to anything, he was about to give up when her realized something , this was caused by the same type of energy absorption that had made the forest disappear . Thinking fast he put both of his hands in her chest and tried to pass some energy to her.

"Come on ! You can´t die here, Morg!" He said as his hands kept glowing.

After a few seconds Morgana finally reacted. With a huge gasp for air ,her eyes shot open. She panicked as she started breathing heavily , she was entering into shock.

"Andreas! What happened here?!" A voice said. It was Soraka´s , since her powers made her faster when she was running to a person that needed healing she had been the first to arrive.

Once again taking the body of Morgana he ran up to the Celestial and handed the wounded angel to her.

"She is suffering from energy loss." He said while Soraka took Morgana in her arms " Her body is not creating the energy she needs, so she will need to be fused with other things that create energy."

"You mean plants?" She asks

" Get Zyra , she owes me a favor" He says " Go now."

"Aren´t you coming too? She is supposed to be your best friend" She asks with a judging tone.

Bane walks up to her and puts his face in front of her.

"I forgave the Celestials for betraying my trust a long time ago. But know this… if she dies, if you betray me trust again. If you LET her die… there will be no place where you can hide" He said in a menacing tone. "Now go. I must investigate further"

Soraka nodded , without a single ounce of fear and with the angel still in her arms she ran towards the hospital part of the league. Once she was out of sight he turned back , only to find that someone was standing in the dust cloud. Carefully he took out his shotgun and pointed at the figure. He tried to read it´s energy , but it was as if it was actually a number of different energies in one. He could feel Morgana´s ,the trees , some animals , and many others.

"Who are you? Did you do this ?!" He asked angrily.

The hidden figure calmly walks out of the dust.

"That is no way to talk to your Sovereign" Syndra said. Her voice echoing , booming all around him." You should kneel"

She was barely herself anymore. Glowing cracks covered all of her body , her purple eyes now had an even darker glow and her once white hair was now glowing red.

"What the hell happened to you!?" He shouted, still aiming at her.

Syndra rose her arm ,the bracelet once again glowing red, making his shotgun explode. Bane´s left hand was burning he could barely feel his fingers. He recognized the amulet in her arm.

"I said kneel!" She screamed. The gravity around him suddenly multiplying, made him quickly fall to the ground.

"Syndra I know that amulet" He screamed trying his best to stand up " That´s the curse of Razahel. I don´t know how you got it but you don´t know its pow-AGH!"

Syndra lifted him from the ground. Without moving a finger , she removed all of his weapons and his cane from him and turned them into dust.

"I know exactly how it works. If my will is strong then I get to keep other beings energy. And there is no will stronger than mine!" She lifts her hand and points at him "As you will see!"

Similar to what happened Morgana, Bane´s power started to come out of his body while he screamed. However it quickly came back to him, and a small explosion of power made Syndra fly a few inches back , covering her eyes. When she looked back , she saw him with a scythe in one hand , the ring in the other and a warhammer rotating around him.

"Guess that means my will is stronger then" He said.

"Damn you!" She screamed.

She sent a barrage of spheres his way which he quickly made disappear with the help of Makan and a wave of his hand. After that he ran up to her and tried to slash her. Reacting quickly Syndra dashed away , only to be hit in the back by the warhammer.

"The only problem is that the curse doesn´t work that way" He says " If your heart is darker than your enemy , then you gain its power. And I have done some terrible things in my life , so I guess that makes my heart pretty dark"

"LIES!" Syndra lifts the debris around her and sends it flying at him. "How could you possibly know!?"

He makes his weapons spin rapidly around him protecting him. Angered Syndra rips the very earth from the ground and tries to crash him. But with a sudden burst of energy he pushes the rocks away.

"You can´t win Syndra!" He screams.

"How?! How can you have this much power?!" She asks sending a last of energy to him as a final attack.

This time , he didn´t dodge it. Instead he absorbed the bolt and redirected at her. Startled Syndra could not react in time and took the blast right in her chest.

As she fell to the ground Andreas quickly ran up to her.

"Who do you think took down Razahel?" He asks. When she tries to attack he grabs her by the arm "But I also know this. If you use the curse for too long it will consume you. As you can see it happening to you now"

Syndra looks at her own arm as if it wasn´t her own. She stares at it for a long time before reacting again.

"Lies all lies" She said.

"Syndra look around you!" He screams at her "Is this what you want?! You always were angered when people called you a monster but you are acting like one! But there is still time. I can help you"

Syndra looks around the debris. Her chest had started to glow, and it seemed about to burst.

"If you don´t do as I say you will explode" He says.

She looks at her chest and then back to Bane.

"What should I do?" She asks, the smallest sign of fear in her echoing voice.

"Let go of the power" He says." I can make it disappear if you let go. But not while it is still inside you"

"I can´t let go! I never could!" She screams, tears coming from her eyes.

And Bane sees it now. This is just a rebellious teenager with godlike power. Not a monster. He grabs her hand gently trying to comfort her.

"Listen to me." He says "I won´t lie to you, it will hurt. A lot. But I will be here for you. Until you are done I won´t let go."

Syndra looks at him once again and nods.

After a few seconds of preparation energy starts to surround them. Black , dark energy engulfs them and burns his skin. He has to bite his tongue not to scream

"I can´t let it go!" She screams " It is too much!"

He could feel all of his senses in pain, but he knew that she was in pain too.

"I am not going anywhere!" He holds her hand tighter "You can do this , I know you can. Just. Let GO!"

With a powerful scream the power around them dissipated. The cracks in Syndra´s body disappeared as well as her glowing eyes. For the first time in a long time , she looked normal.

"Thank you" She said passing out and falling to the floor.

Andreas knelt down and took the bracelet from her arm.

"You are welcome" He says crashing the amulet. It should have been safe in Heven´s vault. It should not be in Runaterra.

He then stood there in front of the young girl.

He wanted to kill her.

She had hurt his closest friend , and tried to kill her.

He should kill her.

She would still have her original power. She was dangerous. He rose the scythe to the air.

He _needed _to kill her.

The scythe went down… and it crash next to Syndra´s head.

"Just a child . I don´t kill children " He said with a sigh"I don´t kill children." He repeated. As if trying to convince himself.

What happened next was so fast he could not comprehend it.

He heard a small thump , as if something had hit the ground.

Then pain rose in his left shoulder as he realized… his arm had been cut.

Once again he felt pain in his back.

That same pain he felt not long ago.

That same pain as if someone had whipped him with fire.

He turned around , with a lot of pain and saw a cloaked figure holding a flaming sword.

"So you gave the Curse of Razahel to Syndra?" He says " By the Gods , he is just a child!"

The figure took of the cloak.

It was Kayle.

"I needed someone to weaken you so that I could finish you off. Your powers surpass mine. But I know that removing the curse would take all of your energy."

She flew towards him with her sword in hand. It clashed with Ravier as he defended himself.

"And almost killing Morgana?! That was part of the plan too?" He asks , trying to distract her while Volendrung flew towards her.

Reacting quickly Kayle moved away and then punched him in the guts making him fall to his knees. Then with a quick slash , he cuts his right eye. He grabs his wound and screams.

"An… unfortunate mistake. I did not wish to involve her in this. But it won´t matter , she will be saved" She says while grabbing him by the throat.

"And.. ugh.. what of The Institute´s rules?" He asks coughing blood. He looks at what used to be his left arm burn away with his reaming eye. " You are not one to break rules , Kayle."

This earned him a strong punch to the face. He tried to fight back , but both him and his Rabans were exhausted.

"I know my path is right. That is all I need" She says , once again letting him fall to the floor. As he fell he kicked him towards a wall.

"Heh. If that were true you wouldn´t be wearing that stupid helmet to cover your face." He said with hateful eyes that could go through walls.

Kayle flew towards him and placed her sword in his throat. He tried to stand but only managed to fall back down.

"I have the upper hand yet you still fight back?" She says "This shows how foolish you are."

"Yeah you are right. You have the upper hand. But I have something you don´t… backup"

Kayle was wondering what he meant when she heard something behind her.

"_Gaen Na Kyri Vi" _Karma says_ "__Phyla!_"

A green blast flew towards Kayle.

Reacting quickly she activated her Divine intervention.

"Did you truly wish to harm me?" She asks looking at the Elder, and raising her sword to strike back "You cannot , foolish one."

This time , Kayle felt a strong pain in her guts.

Ravier had went through her Divine intervention and slashed her.

As she falls to the ground Bane lifts Volendrung.

"But I can!" He smash her shield and with his right hand punches her right in the chest. Thanks to Makan , a strong bolt of energy shot out.

As Kayle is sent flying , Bane falls to the ground. Once he sees that Kayle too had passed out, her relaxes… and then starts to drift out of consciousness.

Karma runs up to him.

"Hold on! Help is on the way" She says. Even if she sounded worried she still looked so graceful. She covers his wounds and holds his right hand.

"Karma" He says smiling " I won."

His arm falls to the ground.

"I won" he says.

And then he too passes out.

* * *

Once again he woke up in the emergency room.

The first thing he saw was the person sitting next to him on the right side. Morgana was there. She had been saved , but not without some issues. Most of her body was now covered in red vines , including her arms , her wings now looked like tree branches full of brown leaves and her once dark purple hair was now a strong violet.

Looking to his left side he also saw that Karma was there, but he also took notice that his arm was still missing. It seems that it had been completely destroyed otherwise they would have reattached him. He also took his hand to touch his right eye, that also seemed to have been lost.

"Morgana , Karma" A monotone voice said. When he looked at where the voice came from , he saw that Orianna had just entered the room " He has woken up"

When he was about to answer back he felt Morgana hugging him tightly.

"Thank the gods!" She said crying "You have been in a critical state for a week now. All of us have been visiting you since you arrived. I´m so glad we did not lose you."

"Well , you only lost some of me" He said smirking.

Morgana punched him in his reaming shoulder.

" How can you say that!" She says " You lost your entire left arm and your right eye and you are making jokes about it!?"

"Someone has too laugh" He says with a small smirk.

Once again Morgana hugs him.

"Idiot." She says.

Karma also walks up to his other side places her hand on his shoulder.

"We are sorry we couldn´t salvage your arm" She says." But I am glad you are fine."

"The League is already working on prosthetics as we speak. They should arrive shortly" Orianna said walking up to him. She grabbed his left arm " For now try to rest. "

Orianna had changed since he had met her. She seemed more human now. This made him a little happier.

"Thanks. For everything. And don´t mind about my lost limbs. I´m just glad we are all safe. But.." He says. "What of Syndra?"

"I have been having some small sessions with her over the course of the week" Karma said " They had been quite productive. She told us what happened. For the first time in a long time , she seems to want to change. She will not be punished as she was controlled by Kayle."

Bane looks at Morgana with a confused look.

"And you are okay with that?" He asks. "After he did this to you?"

"Yes" She says , wiping away her tears "I also had a rebellious nature , she is just a little girl. She knew not what she was doing. Besides, I like this new me."

Bane nods.

"And what of Kayle?" He asks.

The room went silent for a few seconds.

"She is in the dungeon" Karma says "Waiting for her sentence to be carried out"

"What sentence?" He asks

Once again the room went silent until the door opened and a woman walked into the room. She was wearing an outfit similar to that of the archmage.

"I am glad you asked" The woman said. "Would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?"

" High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye" Bane said.

"Come on , you daft old woman" Morgana said angrily " He just woke up, can´t you wait a while longer to ask for the report?!"

"That is not why I am here." She said, in an irritated tone.

"Whatever you want to say to me , you can say to them " Bane said "This are my closest friends"

The Councilor stood there for a few seconds before speaking up.

"You are to be Kayle´s executioner" She finally said. "Her execution will be tomorrow and it will be carried out by you"

The room went quite. All of the people present looked at Kolminye with shock , and then to Andreas.

"No, wait you can´t do that!" Morgana said "What of all the years of the service she did? Isn´t that enough to forgive this?"

The Councilor cocked an eye.

"I didn´t think you would care " she said "But no. All of her service is not enough to forgive her. Destroying the Institute´s facilities? Controlling one of it´s champions and attempting to kill another two? The fact that we are simply killing her and not torturing her for eternity is our mercy."

"But why me?" Bane asks.

"I will answer your question with another one" She said " Do you think she is worth saving?"

Bane looks at Morgana as if she were supposed to answer. Only after she nods does he answer back.

"I do" He says.

"Then listen to what I have to say" She says " And she might have a chance"

* * *

_**Author´s note:**_

_**Hello. I´m back. It has been a while huh?. College has been keeping me pretty busy, so I am sorry it took this long to update. I would like to promise you that the story won´t end abruptly but I hate it when other people do that and never do finish wrting , so I only promise to try.**_

_**As always, reviews appreciated.**_

_**See you seen.**_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Memories of the Past.

_Where am I?_

_I feel so dizzy._

_I can hear something. A voice?_

_"Kayle?" The voice says._

_I open my eyes. I can see the familiar gardens of Heven. I don´t know why but it feels like I haven´t seen them in a long time. My helmet is sitting beside me, and my sword is resting right next to it. When I look at the other side I can see that a white Catoblespas is sitting beside me._

_"Are you alright?" She asks " You seem distracted"_

_I remember her name. Tanya. She is Bane´s wife. Her appearance is quite similar to his, the wings , the hooves and talons, the main difference being that the color of her eyes are orange instead of purple and her fur and skin are white , while Bane´s are black. She also has a her horns cracked , but not completely broken , because of the war with the Kradem. I seem to have lost my memories, I don´t know what happened or how did I get here. But there is no need for her to know that._

_" Tanya, my apologizes" I say "I was just… thinking of something"_

_"Whatever it was I hope it was pretty enough to distract you" She says " But it can´t be prettier than that"_

_She points towards the garden, and I can see four different people._

_The first one is a strange being with a horn coming out of his hair-covered head, and his face was covered with a mask with three glowing holes, he was playing a big flute-like woodwind instrument. The second was a woman with blue hair and an orange dress , also playing a woodwind instrument. _

_My sister, Morgana, was also there , for some reason her blonde hair and skin looked so … strange on her. She was just sitting there with a smile on her face. But why does it fill me with sadness watching her like this?_

_Finally I set my eyes on the small Catoblespas that is dancing with the strange creatures that the horned-being brought with him. She was jumping around to the rhythm of the music , a giant smirk on her face. Because she was just a child her horns were much smaller (barely visible) and her wings were barely big enough to let her fly, she also had no talons. That is Camy, the daughter of Tanya and Bane. She was easily identified because she shared both of her parent´s appearances. Her skin was black , while the fur on her chest , hair , legs and arms was white. One of her eyes was orange , while the other was purple, the skin around her eyes was white, instead of the black on the rest of her face, making them stand out more. _

_According to her parents , that was a mutation. Usually the children look more like one of the parents , but that was not the case. But everyone thought that she looked prettier because of it. _

_"You are right" I say allowing a small smile " That is an amazing sight"_

_"Ohh" Tanya says cocking an eyebrow "Is it possible that the great Juridicator is getting soft?"_

_I was going to answer back when someone spoke up first._

_"I certainly hope not" The voice says " There is no place in my army for an emotional soldier"_

_Turning around I can see that Commander Ion , and Commander Virgil were descending from the sky. I get on my knees and grab my sword , sticking it in the ground._

_"My apologizes if I offended you , Lord Virgil" I say "I was out of line."_

_Commander Ion walks up to me and makes my stand up._

_"At ease , Juridicator" He says " It is he who should apologize , he is in a terrible mood today"_

_Ion has always been much more informal with his underlings, Virgil however was not._

_"I would not be in such a mood if that damned Catoblespas would return!" He screamed back "He is late for the meeting"_

_"Maybe he wouldn´t be late if you didn´t send him in those damned missions all the time" Tanya says standing up._

_"Silence , woman" Virgil says "If he does not return in the next hours , we will begin without him. And if he has not returned by sundown , he will be considered dead and you will no longer have a purpose here."_

_"It´s a good thing I am here then" Bane says descending. He was covered in cuts and bruises , but didn´t seem to be too injured._

_"Hello, my love" Tanya says walking up to him and kisses him. "What took you so long?"_

_Bane takes a small white flower from his bag and hands it over her._

_"I found this beauty on a planet on the way here. I thought you might like it"_

_Tanya smells the flower , smiles and then kisses him again "It is wonderful"_

_Virgil eyes glowed with fury. The commander didn´t like to be ignored._

_"I assume your task was fulfilled?" He asks annoyed._

_Bane takes out a red bracelet from his pack._

_"Razahel is dead" He says , handing over the bracelet to Ion " And this is his Curse"_

_Ion inspects the amulet._

_"Good work , Agent Bane! Mission accomplished." He says handing over the bracelet to me "Please see that it is safely kept, Kayle"_

_"Yes , Lord Ion" I say._

_"Daddy!" A voice screams._

_Suddenly , Camy flies towards his father, who embraces her._

_"Sweetheart, how are you?" He says with a smile. "Careful , you will stain your closes with my blood"_

_The small creature looks at him._

_"What blood?" She asks._

_Bane looks down to his body , to see that his injures were healed. Then he looks at the blue haired woman._

_" Bard ,Soraka, thanks for healing me" He says "Good to see you again"_

_"Certainly doesn´t look that way." She says. "But you are welcome"_

_The creature , named Bard apparently , simply makes a low booming sound._

_"Good, now let´s start the meeting" Ion says " Celestial ambassadors , please follow us. We will call you Agent Bane for your testimony later."_

_Both of the Celestials and the Commanders (and those small yellow creatures) fly towards the Grand Hall where the important meetings are held._

_"Good to see you again , Bane" My sister says hugging him " Was the mission hard?"_

_"Not at all, my Rabans handled him with ease. Speaking of which.. " He says " You can have a break, everyone."_

_Five beams of light come out of his body, which quickly take a form similar to Bane._

_"Thanks , Master!" The orange one says._

_"Thank , you milord" The yellow one says._

_"You have my gratitude , Sire" The green one says._

_"Much obliged, Capitan" The gray one says._

_"Thanks , Boss… I guess" The last blue one says._

_"If you are interested , my own Rabans ,Tamb , Bor and Rin are in the Eden grounds. " Tanya said._

_To this the Rabans nodded and disappeared. _

_"When am I getting my Rabine?" Camy asks, crossing her small arms._

_Bane kneels down to her level and pats her in the head._

_"Raban , not Rabine, Sweetheart" He says " and don´t worry, when you come of age , you will be able to make one."_

_"Will I have as many as you do , Daddy?" She asks._

_"Your father has so many because he is really, really strong Camy" Morgana says " But you can also be very strong too"_

_"YAY!" The small girl says " Thank you , aunt Morgana. I love you!"_

_Morgana gets teary eyes and hugs the little one. "I love you too , Camy"_

_As the small girl hugs my sister , Tanya speaks up._

_"Don´t forget about you aunt Kayle too" She says " Or she will get jealous"_

_Almost immediately the girl turns around to face me._

_"Don´t be jealous aunt Kayle!" She says opening her arms._

_What is she waiting for?_

_Bane speaks up._

_"Aunt Kayle doesn´t like to be touched , Camy" Bane says._

_The girl´s arm go back down and looks at the ground. I hate seeing her like this. I kneel down I put my arm in her shoulder._

_"Fear not ,small one" I say " Know that you are of most importance to me. "_

_"Thanks aunt Kayle" She says her smirk returning. "I love you too"_

_I feel the warmth in my heart when she says those words, but somehow the sadness also lingers._

_"Can my sister and I speak to your daddy in private Camy?" Morgana asks._

_Camy pouts but her mother quickly walks to her ._

_"There is no problem , right Camy?" Tanya says. She then whispers something to her daughter´s ear._

_The girl smirks and runs towards the garden , followed closely by her mother. Then a low ranking Angel descends._

_"Your presence is required in five minutes, Agent Bane" He says._

_"I will be there" Bane answers back , and the angel flies back._

_"Before you go , we have something to announce…" Morgana says. "And you are the best person to be the first to hear this"  
_

_Do we?_

_I can´t remember._

_Suddenly my sister grabs my , and gently tightens her grip. And I suddenly remember._

_"I do not think it is the right time sister" I say, trying to stop her._

_She gets angry and looks at me in the eye._

_"But if not now, when Kayle!?" She screams letting go of my hand. "You promised you would have my back on this!"_

_And just for a second, the way my sister looks changes._

_Her hair becomes purple , as do her wings that looked torn apart , and her perfect skin becomes pale. And just as fast as she changed , she is back to normal. _

_It must have been an illusion. But why did it look so familiar?_

_"Morgana, calm down" Bane says " I already know"_

_We both look at him with surprise._

_"You do?" She asks " How…?"_

_Bane walks up to her and puts a hand in her shoulder._

_"Since our arrival here , you have been nothing but a family to me" He says, then she looks at me "Kayle is also family even if she acts like a superior , I know she too cares for Tanya and Camy. I know how you feel about each other, and you have my full support"_

_Morgana almost starts to cry._

_"You are okay with that?" She asks. "Don´t you think it is …. Wrong?"_

_"Love can never be wrong, darling" He says." I need to go. But know that I will always be here for you."_

_Bane flies towards the Grand Hall._

_Morgana stands in front of me and grabs both of my hands._

_"Did you hear him , Kayle?" She says happily " He is fine with it! And he is the first of many , I am sure!"_

_She starts to walk away towards Bane´s family._

_"I still think we should keep quiet for now." I say to her " The order forbids such a relationship with family members"_

_Morgana stops walking and turns her head to barely look at me._

_"Them maybe the order needs to change" She says and keeps walking. _

_If it were any other being, I would have struck them down where they stood. _

_But she is my sister._

_She is my sister…. and my lover._

_I would never do such a thing like attack her. Would I?_

_I decide to head towards the Grand Hall to distract myself from such thoughts. _

_I put on my helmet and fly up._

_I don´t know why but this feels like an old memory. _

_My actions feel pre-determined._

_I arrive towards the Grand Hall and walk towards the entrance. The guards recognize me , make a small bow and let me through the door._

_As I enter and take a sit I can see the room full of important people listening to the Celestials testimony. Bard is sitting next to Soraka in a giant green ball , while Bane sits in his stand, waiting to give his testimony. Ion and Virgil stand to the side of The High Septor , as they are the most important among the Angels._

_"…. and that is why our species should join forces" Soraka says, finish her statement " As one of the most ancient and powerful races, we should work together , for a common goal."_

_"Thank you , Miss Soraka" The High Septor says._

_Soraka makes a small bow and sits down._

_"The Court will now give the word to Agent Bane" The High Septor says._

_Bane stands up. "Thank you , High Septor"_

_"Make no mistake." He starts saying " The Celestials are an ancient and powerful race. Their abilities to heal themselves and others has no equal. They would be worthy medics in war. … but this meeting is not to know if the Celestials are worthy allies because of their healing abilities, which are useless to you because of your own healing abilities, but rather their combat skills."_

_"Apparently they are as powerful as their healing ones , but that is impossible to confirm that because no one has ever seen them in a battlefield. Their very nature forbids them from using their powers for harm. If you wish to fight their battles for them , as well as fighting yours , while they sit on the back lines , then this agreement should be fine. But I would also question their loyalty… it has been proven to misplaced in the past."_

_As Bane sits back down, Soraka looks at him with a half-glare that he calmly returns._

_"Thank you , Agent Bane" The High Septor says, as he stands up so does everyone in the room. "Before I reach my verdict , I would like to ask a question to the Celestial named Bard, as it is my understanding that he is the protector of the realm known as Runaterra ."_

_Bard makes a light booming sound._

_"From time to time , you use your power for the harm of others, to achieve the greater good, even if it is against your nature" He asks. "Will your race fight beside us for a greater goal, as you do , or will they help from the sidelines?"_

_Bard stands silently for a few seconds before a low booming noise and moves his head from side to side , making his response clear._

_The High Septor nods._

_"I have taken into account the testimonies from both sides , and I have studied the evidence shown. I am afraid I will have to deny the request for an Alliance with the Celestials. As Agent Bane has said, we are in no need of medics , but soldiers. This pact would mean that we would fight the Celestials wars for them ,while they look from a distance. The Angels will never allow that."_

_"High Septor! Wait , our race…" Soraka starts saying._

_"My word is final!" The High Septor says "This meeting is adjourned"_

_As the High Septor , Ion and Virgil leave the room , so does everyone else. I can see Bane leaving to the left entrance , followed closely by Soraka and Bard. I try to get to them fast but a soldier gets in my way. He asks for something unimportant , I answer and head towards the exit._

_"For someone who says that holds no grudges towards the Celestials , you sure seemed determined to destroy any chance for an alliance." Soraka says to Bane._

_Bard is standing closely next to her , while Tanya , Camy and Morgana stand behind Bane._

_"I just told them the truth, and you know it" He says _

_"Do you know what this means for us?" She asks "Is your anger really worth the pain of my people? "_

_Bane slowly walks up to the Celestial._

_"You talk to me about pain?. I will repeat myself for one last time.I hold no grudge towards the Celestials, I hold grudges towards you" He says surprising Soraka " You think I didn´t see you looking at the battlefield when my father , the person who taught me everything i know, died? You think I didn´t know you could have stop the Kradem with a single wave of your hand? That you could have save any of my friends and family at any moment?! "_

_"I cannot-"_

_"You cannot interfere. I know. That is why you don´t understand. You have no idea what loss is. Right now you have no right to judge me. But the day when everything you know is lost , and your happiness turns to ashes in your mouth? That is when I will no longer be angry at you"_

_They stand in front of each other staring the other. Waiting for someone to react._

_Bard places his hand on her shoulder and makes a small noice._

_"Yes , Bard. We better leave" Soraka says._

_As the pass by me , once again I am tricked by my own eyes. The beautiful blue-haired woman in front of me turns into a purple being , with a single horn in her head and hooves. Much like my previous vision , it soon disappears._

_As Bard blows his instrument a portal appears in the wall , which he quickly goes through , always followed by the small creatures. Soraka is about to enter when she turns around._

_"I hope one day you learn to forgive me" She says._

_"And I hope one day you learn the importance of helping at the cost of your own interests." Bane says. "Now , get out of my sight"  
_

_Soraka simply turns around and enters the portal, when she goes through it completely disappears._

_Tanya gets close to Bane , who is still staring at the wall where the portal used to be. _

_"Are you fine , my love?" She asks grabbing his arm._

_"I am" He says finally looking at her " I didn´t mean for you to worry. Sorry"_

_I walk up to them._

_"Aunt Kayle is here , Camy" Morgana says , trying to quickly change the subject " Why don´t you give her your surprise?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I ask._

_The small girls runs up to me , with her hands closed. When I kneel next to her she opens them revealing a small golden pendant. It has the form of a golden circle with wings._

_"You made this for me , child?" I ask_

_"Yep! I used my energy!" She says " Since I can´t hug you I made this for you with the help of Mommy and Aunt Morgana! I wanted you to know how much I love you."_

_I take of my helmet and inspect the pendant closely. _

_Then something takes over my body and I hug Camy_

_"I love you too , Camy" I say while I hug her tightly. I can feel the warmth and the sadness once again. " I will treasure this pendant for the rest of my life"_

_"Mommy , mommy, you were right she loves it!" Camy says while returning my hug " Aunt Kayle is hugging me!"_

_Tanya and Morgana laugh while Bane just smiles._

_"Yes she is!" Tanya says. _

_I don´t know how long I stay like that. Maybe a minute , maybe a century , I know not. I just know after that, Morgana spoke up._

_"Let´s celebrate then!" She says " I have a cake waiting for us at your home!"_

_The kid finally breaks away from the hug._

_"YAY, we are having cake!" She says while flying towards her house, which was located close to Morgana´s._

_"Slow down , Camy" Tanya says following close to her daughter._

_"The cake isn´t going anywhere!" Morgana says also taking flight , laughing._

_I stand there still inspecting the pendant when Bane walks up to me._

_"Do you want me to tell you an advice with your relationship with Morgana?" He asks "I know it goes against the order´s code so it must be hard for you"_

_I look at him and slowly nod._

_"Always put family first" He says_

_"There will come times where your beliefs and ethics might come into question. When everything you stood for disappears. But…" He looks at the Camy , Morgana and Tanya , flying with a smile on their faces "Always put family first. Trust them. Protect them. And all will be well."_

_After saying that he opens his wings and starts flying._

_"You better leave something for me!" He screams at her child who starts to laugh uncontrollably.  
_

_I stand there thinking about what he said. _

_Family first? Even over my own beliefs?_

_It seems so obvious. Yet… I have always been taught that the order came first._

_No. I must follow the order. _

_Respect the rules established by those who came before me._

_What will become of me if I do not?_

_But for now… I will allow myself this little moment._

_"Wait for me!" I scream " I want some too"_

* * *

It happens faster than I could realize. I just blinked. That was all it took

One moment I am in Heven about to have cake , then I was here.

Naked , bruised, stripped of my weapons and chained to the wall.

The few seconds of confusion quickly disappear when I remember what happened.

It all comes back to me. I tried to kill Bane , and I was defeated.

Then it all slowly comes back to me.

Morgana has fallen.

Bane has killed Virgil.

Camy and Tanya are dead.

And I ... I was not there for them.

And I finally understand why I felt sadness when remembering those memories.

Because I put the Order first.

Because I left my family to die.

Because I didn´t put family first.

And here.. in this pathetic chamber where I am being held prisoner… I start to cry.

Not because I know that tomorrow is the day I die.

But because I finally understand after centuries of trying to convince myself that i was on the right path

I know what I have truly lost.

* * *

_**Author´s note:**_

_**Well this is a different type of chapter.**_

_**Some of you might be wondering why this chapter is in first person , and it is because it originally was going to be a small short before the rest of the original chapter , which would have returned to the original third person.**_

_**But I had so much fun writing the chapter that the ideas just came flowing one after the other.**_

_**I also took the opportunity to give some more background to the relationship between Bane and some of the characters he has known way back (that I know some of you have been asking for). But as I said , this was a lot of fun. If you have ideas or opinions that you think might help the story , please don´t doubt in sharing them.**_

_**As always reviews appreciated.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Ps: Maaaaaybe not so soon. I have to start studying for my tests so the next upload might not come in a long while. I am sorry to leave in such a cliffhanger , I will try to finish it before my exams. But no promises.**_


	20. Update 2

Update 2

Well. This is embarassing.

I broke my computer. Literally.

I am writing this message from a friends so unti i get a new one i can't continue the story. So sorry for all you who have been waiting a long time. You might have to wait longer.

Also, Sam i might have to wait a few months before playing Lol again. With no computer and all XD

I have been a terrible writer , but as son as i get a new one I will post the chapter.

A hundred apologizes , and i hope you can forgive me.


	21. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I will start answering reviews back. Maybe that will help you leave reviews, if I answer them back. I stated I don't care what type of review you leave , I just care that you do because I would like some feedback. Also thanks to Sam and Davda who have been consistently great readers and commentators of my story. It really does mean the world to me.**

**Also in a few days I will launch another one-shot about Braum. Because of the positive reception of my other Riven and Yasuo one-shot , I might also do other one shots. If you want one about a particular champion or champions with some sort of basic idea or guideline I should follow, then you can request one by PM , but I can't promise that I will write about it if inspiration doesn't strike me. I will , however , put in the story who requested it , if that is what they want. Here is the catch though. The Braum one-shot will be in a SPANISH , because I will dedicate it to a friend of mine, so my Spanish speaking fans can rejoice! I can write either in Spanish or English , but I am a better writer in English.**

**That said , enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**WARNING :Part of this chapter contains gore. A message will appear when the gore starts and ends, as well as a small summary of what happened for those who wish to skip it. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Chapter 19 : Reborn.

Kayle's eyes shot open. Her uncomfortable sleep had been interrupted. In the cell there was no bed so she slept in the corner where she was chained.

She had been waiting for the execution to come for almost a week now. She thought it might have been a week. She had no sense of time but every once in a while some servants would enter her cell with food, and she had been fed fourteen times, so if she were to eat twice a day then seven days had passed.

The reason why she had woken up was the noise made by three guards entering with a chest in hand. The one with the biggest armor , presumably the captain , spoke up.

"Your execution will be carried out today. In the chest you will find your armor and weapon" He said as the other guards unchained her and left the room " In one hour time the door will open, and the path will lead you to the Coliseum. Failure to comply will be punished by immediate death. Understood?"

Kayle nodded while standing up massaging her wrists were the chains used to be. She waited in her corner until the guards had left before walking towards the chest. Inside she found her armor and weapon.

"Execution by combat?" She said grabbing her sword which immediately light up on fire "Then so be it"

She started taking her armor out of the chest , her back pointing at the door when someone opens the door once again. The sound of water gave her a clue of who it could be.

"If thou are the maids that had been offering to bath me , I will say it one last time. I will not let neither your hands nor any other stranger touch me" She said in an authoritarian tone.

"I know we have not been that close , but I am no stranger" The voice said behind her." And please , lose that superior tone. It may impress the mortals ,but to me it just sounds silly"

Kayle's heart sped up. She would recognize the voice anywhere she went.

Turning around she could see her sister , Morgana, holding a bucket in one hand and a small stool in the other. Her form was an even stranger one. Her hair had a lighter purple tone and her body and wings were covered in leaves and vines.

Kayle wanted to run to her sister and hug her and cry. She wanted to say so many things to her. _I am sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I hope you can forgive me. I now want nothing but to be with you again._

What actually comes out of her mouth was:

"You are not even worthy of looking at me."

Her pride would not allow her to speak her mind. Morgana huffed and walked towards her.

"You are dirty, sister. You are to face your death in combat , and you wouldn't want the last memories of everyone to be your dirt-covered body." Morgana said putting the stool down. "If you are covering your dirt with your armor then at the very least let me clean your wings. You can't hide that"

"Why do you care about the way I die?" Kayle asked staring at her sister.

They stood still for a few seconds , staring at each other eyes.

"I've always cared" Morgana finally said in a sad tone. "Thought I never thought I would be alive to see you dead. Always thought you would be the one to kill me"

Kayle stared for a few more seconds before chuckling and sitting on the stool.

"What is so funny?" Morgana asked.

"I've always thought that too."

Morgana smirked as her sister sat down and opened her wings, a clear indication she had taken the sorceresses proposal. Of course , she would never say it out loud but her action spoke for themselves. Slowly but surely Morgana took the sponge from the bucket and started cleaning her sister.

The silence once again took over while she cleaned the wings , taking the dirt of the feathers and plucking the ones that were damaged.

"Why did you decide to leave the order?" Kayle finally asked "You had spoken out about your discomfort back in Heven, but nothing that seemed to imply that you would leave it and join the rebel forces. It was so sudden"

Morgana continued with her task at hand.

"I hated it there" She said "It might have looked sudden to the rest of you , but for me? It was long overdue. I spent centuries resisting the urge to speak my mind. I looked the other way for so long, because I didn't want to lose you or my world. But I realized that I wasn't happy there. The only moment I was happy was …."

"When you were with me" Kayle finished the sentence "But the other would not allow that"

The conversation ended there and Morgana finished her task in a few minutes. After that they both stood up , and the Fallen Angel grabbed the stool and the bucket and headed to the door without saying a word.

"Do you hate me ,sister?"

Morgana froze in place under the doorway and pondered the question for a few seconds.

"I never hated you" She finally admitted "And I never wanted you dead. I only wished that you could be more open of other points of view."

The Juridicator said nothing only nodding in understanding of the Fallen Angel's words. It was only after Morgana closed the door and walked away that Kayle spoke once more. The words had been trying to escape her mouth ever since Morgana left

"I'm sorry" Kayle said in a sad tone.

* * *

The coliseum was full. Champions and Summoners alike were forced to bear witness the execution. The League wanted to show that not even someone like Kayle was above the rules established by them. Even champions that were considered too dangerous, like Cho'gath and Shaco were present. They were chained and bound , of course , but they were present

Located on the podium at the centre of the narrower side of the arena on the north side , sat the Archmage , and his two councilors, Kolminye and Abbadon.

As Bane waited for the gate before him to open he went by the plan once again.

The Summoners were divided in two when it came to the matter of Kayle's life. Some people wanted to see her alive and be forgiven for her crimes , while others…. didn't. The amount of people that wanted to see her dead was much greater than those that wanted to see her live, and as such she was sentence to death. Kolminye however , decided to create a plan to save her.

She pretended to want Kayle executed , and as such became the voice of those who wanted her dead , on contrast with Abbadon and his people. That way , when she showed her true intentions , it would seem like she change her mind and could convince the Archmage to forgive the angel's life.

To do that, however , she needed the help from Bane , as he was the executioner. Right now Kayle was the monster and Bane the victim. If she were to live the roles would have to be reversed. He would need to harm Kayle to such an extent , without killing her , that even the Archmage would not stand for it. How much that was , nobody knew.

Cassiopeia gave them a list of powerful , yet malleable Summoners who would change their opinion once Kolminye changed hers. This would allow them to change the popular opinion much easier. Soraka would be waiting after the fight to help Kayle with her injuries. Heimerdinger was handed plans which had secrets of the master craftsmen that once inhabited her planet of Heven , which had been reclaimed by Bane in one of his earlier missions. Morgana had all the materials ready to help Cecil, if the damage to her sister had been too severe , then they would build her new body parts with magic and science, with the help of the Summoners Chloe and Sabrina. Kayle had no knowledge of the plan , as she would have never allowed herself to be part of something so devious.

As such , the only people who knew about the plan were Morgana, Orianna, Chloe , Sabrina , Soraka, Cassiopeia , Heimerdinger , Kolminye, Karma and him.

"_Are you ready?"_ A voice said in his head.

"Yes , I am" He answered back.

Kolminye had established a telepathic connection with him , to tell him what he needed to do.

"_Good, because it is starting now"_

The gates before him opened and as he grabbed his war hammer with his only hand he started to walk. Ravier and Makan followed closely behind him in their human forms. He had refused any type of assistance or prosthesis before his fight with Kayle. He wanted the fight to be fair. As such , he was one handed and one-eyed, but he was far from harmless.

As he walked towards the center he gave a quick glance to his friends. He had been avoiding them ever since the visit of Kolminye. If the plan were to work , he would have to lose their friendship. He even spotted Lulu , Annie and Amumu. They had brought the children to see such slaughter. Would he be able to do his part?

And as he arrived to the center he closed his eyes and remembered his last conversation with Karma.

* * *

It was the day before the execution and they were both in his chambers. Since he had been named the new enforcer of the rules of the League he had been taken deeper into the Institute. Away from the other champions.

Karma had not been happy with the plan , and had expressed her discomfort with it from the first time she heard it. But it was the first time he had seen her that angry.

Well, as angry as a person such as her could be , but angry nonetheless.

"Are you aware of what is at stakes? What you will lose by doing this?" She asks in a loud tone.

"I am" He simply answered back.

"Then , why?" She said " Why would you destroy every tie you have with your friends to save her life? You are exchanging your life for hers."

Andreas stood still watching his index finger. They had recovered his wedding bands from his arm so he once again had them. If he was to be honest , he really didn't care about the loss of his arm and eye. He was actually amazed by the fact that he hadn't lost more than that or that he didn't die , but it didn't surprise him that those around him found it to be more important.

"Because it is the right thing to do" He finally said " And it is what you would do too."

Karma opened her mouth to speak again but closed it.

She headed towards the door before speaking again

"I will be there through it." She said " I hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

Opening his eyes once more he found that the Juridicator was standing in front of him.

She was in her armor and with her weapon in hand, so it was impossible to see her face clearly but he could tell that she was tired. Her wings however were clean, which was the signal Morgana had told him she would send , if her sister were worth saving. That was the only motivation he needed to fulfill his part.

As the Archmage stood up , all the chatter around the Coliseum ended.

"We are present here to witness the execution of Kayle , The Juridicator" His voice boomed around the Arena , magically enhanced so it could be through the Coliseum "She has attempted to murder a champion of the League twice , is responsible for the maiming of that very same champion , and is responsible for the destruction of the League's property. However, I will allow her some final words."

As he sat back Kayle spoke up.

"I will not try to justify my actions" She began saying "It was what I believe was correct. I now know however that my decisions were misguided. I wish I could change my previous behavior , but I will gladly take responsibility for my mischief."

A few seconds of silence followed but then a giant boom filled the arena. It was a sign. The combatants were to walk to their respective corners.

As he walked to his corner , Bane realized that despite his missing limbs the fight was not fair for Kayle. She tumbled as she walked and could barely hold her blade. She would not be able to summon her divine intervention during battle.

Once they were both in position and facing each other Kolminye spoke to him once more.

"_Remember the plan , mister Enns. I will tell you when it is enough."_

Another boom. The combatants had to ready their weapons. As he grabbed Volendrung and started to make Ravier spin behind him , Kayle ignited her sword.

The three seconds that took for the final boom seemed to last an eternity as the gazes of the fighters locked with one another.

Boom. **(WARNING , GORE STARTS HERE)**

Kayle was the first to attack. Her wings too tired to fly she ran towards Bane. Even in a weakened state she was still a force to be reckoned with. But she was far from a threat to him.

He stood still until she was just a few steps away from him, then without moving an inch made Ravier clash with her sword. The Angel swung multiple times at the Catoblepas but never managed to connect the blade.

She stood back to catch her breath and tried to swing once more but this time the blade was caught by him.

"You know what Kayle?" He said. His voice , as well as her could be heard all around the arena "You disappoint me"

He calmly broke her sword into pieces, making her step back in shock. Not allowing her to take a single moment of breath he swung his warhammer at her stomach sending her flying towards the center of the arena.

Once there she grabbed her stomach in pain. The armor had been destroyed and the blood rushed to her mouth. Bones had been shattered and the blood was pouring from the wound.

Before she was able to stand up , Bane came crashing down from the sky landing in her legs. Her agonizing screams filled the Coliseum , while some of the spectators gasped in horror. His hooves remained in place while her broken bones cracked.

"You say you have realized your errors but.." He was interrupted when she tried to attack him with her reckoning but because of Makan it simply redirected back to her burning her hand.

Andreas stood up while she grabbed her arm in pain.

"But you are still wearing that damn armor" He said in an angry voice , with red-glowing eyes.

One by one , he started to remove her plates destroying them in the process. Ripping them off while the Angel remained in the ground wallowing in pain.

What was only left was the bleeding , naked and wounded angel for all of the spectators to see.

"_Kolminye" _He asked mentally

"_Not enough. The Archmage didn't even react" _ She answered back.

"You are right" The angel said " I have failed my family."

Bane grabbed her by the neck raising her to the air.

"YOUR family? You don't have a family. I had a family! You have never protected anyone beside your stupid order. You left my daughter and wife to die." He screamed at her " And now you tried to kill your sister! The only family I had left! Well no more!"

He smashed his head towards her breaking her nose. The partition snapped in three and blood poured from the holes , as she was unable to even scream from the pain falling back to the ground.

"No more!" He screamed kicking her in the face, his hoof dislocating her jaw.

"Do you hear me?! No more!" He screamed as he punched her face finally breaking her jaw.

"YOU DON'T GET TO HURT MY FAMILY ANYMORE!" He screamed at her finally landing a devastating right blow to the other side , feeling the ribs crack under his fingers.

He remained still for a few seconds before walking towards her, looking at the now crying angel before him. He could hear everyone in the arena. The crying of the children. The shock of his friends at his ferocity. The pleading of Abbadon to forgive her life. He could even hear the wailing of Morgana, who was hidden from the crowd.

"_Please ,Kolminye. This has to be enough. Please tell me it is enough"_ He pleaded.

"_Just a bit more! Abbadon is getting to him." She answered. "You must endure it!"_

"Please" The angel cried from the ground. "Just kill me! Kill me!"

His face remained unchanged as he cried on the inside. He once again kicked her on the side , making her body tumble around. They were in the dead center of the arena , allowing everyone a perfect view of them.

"I could kill you." He said putting his scythe in the back of her neck."But not just yet"

He sent Ravier and Volendrung flying and with his only hand he grabbed her wings by the bones.

"What.. what are you-" She asked with fear.

He began to pull.

"I could kill you. But that would only end your agony and silence your shame. First , I have to hurt you!" He screamed.

And with one final pull her wings were ripped off. The bones in her back were exposed and covered in guts and blood. The screams of agony were accompanied by the crowds screams of horror.

"Those.. Those are my-" She began saying.

With an evil smile he said "No. They are mine"

His jaw expanded as he put the wings in his mouth. The gazes of the onlookers were petrified with fear as the cracks of the bones and the sounds of the guts came from his mouth. The only thing that remained of what was once Kayle's wings was a single feather, that was stuck in his mouth, which he promptly grabbed and burned.

"Let's play more , darling!" He screamed.

And as he threw himself at her and she screamed, finally the Archmage spoke up, freezing everyone in place.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed. A single tap of his walking stick enough to magically freeze them in place. "You were to execute the Juridicator , not torture her!"

"By the gods Archmage!"Abbadon said "You must forgive her!"

"_Alright, I think I can convince him now" Kolminye said._

"Archmage. Taking into account what has transpired here , I think that the Juridicator's life can be forgiven. This fate was worse than death" She finally said.

The Archmage stood still before speaking again.

"All of the champions and summoners are to return to their daily work! The Juridicator's life will not be taken! Get her some medical help!"

As if on cue Soraka entered the arena with the Kinkou order and took away the Angel, whose horrified stare never left her attacker.

Once she was out of the field , Andreas looked around him.

The angel's equipment had been destroyed… as had been his reputation. A quick glance at the crowd confirmed his suspicions. They all looked at him like he was a monster. Even the people he once called friends.

If he was to be a monster , at least he would need to act the part.

"If anyone else wants to break the rules, I will be in my room." He screamed walking towards the exit. " But next time I won't be so merciful!"

**(GORE ENDS HERE. TL;DR : They fight. Kayle gets her ass handed to her , loses her wings, everyone fears the Bane)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident in the Coliseum.

The matches had been stopped as both him and Kayle healed.

He hadn't left the room in all that time. He was slightly happy to know that his Rabans could still socialize with other people. At first they didn't know how , but he came up with a plan which they reluctantly accepted. They were to act as slaves , and Bane would be their master. To help with the plan , they now wore shackles in their necks.

Through them , he learned how the rest of the champions felt about him. Most of them were terrified of him , and couldn't believe that someone like him could have tricked them. Others didn't believe it could be so simply , and were looking for a deeper explanation. And the people that knew of the plan? They had been trying to get in contact with him , but he refused to take any visits.

How could he have done something like that to a close friend?

He was horrified of his own actions.

But what scared him the most?

The fact that a small part of him enjoyed it.

A knock on the door.

"Bane , come on! Open up!" Morgana said from the other side.

He stood up and walked towards the door , but when his hand was about to reach the doorknob he stopped.

Morgana realized something was wrong and asked "Are you ok?"

"No , Morgana" He said with a sigh " I'm pretty fucking far from ok. How can I live with what I did to her?"

"Well, you could start by opening the door" Another voice said.

Surprised by the other voice he opened the door , to find that Morgana was accompanied by Kayle.

"Hey" She said with a weak smile.

"Hey" He answered back , moving away from the door ,signaling the angels to pass.

They calmly walked towards the couch and sat down one next to the other. They were both in casual clothes , which surprised him. Both were in jeans and in tank tops and neither of them had wings. They looked like normal human beings. For the most part.

As he calmly sat on the opposite side of them ,silence took over the room.

"So.. what now?" He asks.

Kayle was the first to speak.

"My sister explained the situation to me. I was angry at first but now….. I just want to thank you"

Andreas sighed while looking at the floor.

"I contacted the order as soon as I recovered. I told them that there was no evil left in Runaterra" She said smiling while looking at Morgana, and then looking back at him "I also told them of the loss of my wings. They said I was no longer capable of being the Juridicator without them , and as such I was discharged and I can live the rest of my life in Runaterra… with the rest of you"

Bane was still looking at the floor unable to look at the angel.

"Kayle." He finally said" I ate your wings."

"You did indeed" She said" But-"

"I ATE YOUR WINGS!" He screamed finally looking at her " I tried to save you! I wanted you to live but I- I never wanted that!"

He had began to cry and grabbed his head with hands.

"I hurt you much , how can you possible forgive me!" He asked.

For a moment there was only silence but then he could hear a jingle sound. As he looked back at her , he could see that she was holding a small necklace with a pendant. She was crying.

"You remember? It's Cammy's" She said with teary eyes " I was confused as to what I should do. Seek revenge, go home , forgive you…. And I found this. I had kept this in a box all of this centuries. And now I know what I have to do."

She then proceeded to put the necklace on.

"Put family first" She said hugging him.

They stood like that for a few seconds , crying in each other shoulders spewing apologizes of past mistakes , of in injuries caused , of promises broken and such. It seemed like ages when they finally broke apart.

"I'm sorry I cut your eye and your arm of" She said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry I ate your wings" He said returning the smile "But what now?"

Morgana , who had been sobbing , finally spoke up.

"Now we wait for the tea" she said wiping the tears from her face.

Before he could ask what did she mean there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Karma standing with a thermos flask of warm water and for cups in hand.

"I hope you didn't think that your newfound status would save you from our afternoon tea meeting" She said with a smile.

He was surprised at first but a giant smile appeared on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said opening the door allowing her to pass.

Some things never changed.

* * *

The Archmage sat on his desk , writing something down , when he suddenly stopped.

"Is it time then, Celestial?" He asked, apparently to no one.

Out of the shadows Bard came in , and made a low booming sound, as if it were an omen to the things to come.

The Archmage stood up.

"Ion." He said while two pair of white wings came out of his back "I haven't been called that in a very long time"

Casting a magic spell a screen appeared in front of him. The screen showed Karma , Morgana , Kayle and Bane having tea.

A sad sigh came out of Ion's mouth, followed by Bard's booming sound.

"I know that it is for the good of creation" He said "You may leave now"

Bard created a portal and left the Angel alone.

"I just hope that I can live , knowing what will be forced upon that man. He sacrificed everything to save a woman who had betrayed him" He said looking at Bane through the screen. " But I am sorry my old friend. The worst is yet to come"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Guess who is back! It has been a while , huh? I hope you like the chapter.**

**The pendant thing from Kayle was an idea I had while looking at her Aether's wings skin. Many people forget that she has it.**

**And as you might have realized , this chapter was the reason the rating was changed to M. I have been playing god of war a lot , so that was certainly an inspiration. But it is important to the story. I also wanted to find a way to make Kayle's Legendary skin the 'real´Kayle in this universe , as well as Blackthorn Morgana.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have been waiting to write about it for a while now.**

**As always, reviews appreciated.**

**See you soon!**


	22. Update 3

Update

Well, hello guys!

First of all I would like to apologize, because I haven't uploaded in a really long time nor explained why I haven't been uploading anything.

You see , the hard truth is, I just lost inspiration with the story. I still like both of them, but I think a combination of Lack of Reviews, excepting some really kind people , and other real life stuff have made me not want to continue the story. I also began RPing on tumblr, and I found it fun and more interactive that just writing a story.

And I admit, I hate it when people just abandon the story without saying anything, so I am going to say it, both of my stories are done.

It has been a ton of fun, and maybe in the future I will come back, but I just doubt it. Everytime I sat down to write nothing came, even though I had a lot of stuff planned out.

So for now, let's say that Bane is living happily with his friends despite the odds, and that the Piltover Hotel improved since it began.

If some of you still want to contact me, you can send me messages from Fanfiction or you can see me at .com

Thanks a ton,

And See you later.


End file.
